<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptations by yeh_haku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936688">Temptations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeh_haku/pseuds/yeh_haku'>yeh_haku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Smut, sooshu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeh_haku/pseuds/yeh_haku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For college, Yeh Shuhua decided to go abroad and move in with a family her parents are closely acquainted with: The Seo. Just when she thought it's all going to be solely for that reason, she never figured being with the new family is gonna change a lot of things in her life in a span of a year and it's all gonna be because of their only daughter, Seo Soojin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Touchdown, Seoul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>smut with a really good storyline lmao read at your own risk</p><p>TW is for the tag 'futanari', as you can see, but do not fret. it's not only gonna be about that pfft</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as she took a final step down the plane, Shuhua smiled to herself, brushing her hair up to take in a clear view of a new world ahead.</p><p>"Touchdown, Seoul," she mutters, before pulling her luggage with her and all the way into the airport.</p><p>Although she strutted confidently as she made her way inside, Shuhua felt happy and nervous at the same time. </p><p>First, she is overjoyed that she had succesfully travelled all by herself in another country. She is way closer to her dreams now and that's something she'd like to be positive about.</p><p>Second, it's South Korea. The country that she always wanted to visit ever since she was still a kid. It's exactly how she imagined it would be.</p><p>Lastly, she's about to move in with a family that she long ago knew, but barely had a clear memory with. According to Mr &amp; Mrs. Yeh, if she's decided to study abroad, might as well live somewhere that she can feel most at home. Her parents truly trusted this family, so Shuhua had nothing to worry about.</p><p>Yet still, she felt nervous. </p><p>You know the feeling when you want to meet the expectations of everyone about you? That's what she worries about.</p><p>"Let's see..." Shuhua browsed her phone to look for the information sent by her mother before she left, going over it again and again despite having read it a lot of times back in the plane. </p><p>"Yeh Shuhua-ssi?"</p><p>Shuhua looked up from the screen in curiosity, hearing her name being called out from a distance as she saw a man holding a cardboard in his hand that has a "Welcome to South Korea, Yeh Shuhua!" written on it in English. Though she doesn't know much about the language, it was pretty basic to understand, plus, her name is written on it and so, Shuhua skipped all the way to greet him.</p><p>"Are you Yeh Shuhua-ssi?" the man asked her just as she came close, smiling warmly as his forehead creases a bit, probably because of his age.</p><p>"Hi, are you associated with the Seo family?" Shuhua tries to communicate in Korean for the first time, stuttering a bit. The man recognized the struggle but he paid no mind and nodded, the Taiwanese returning the same smile, happy that she was able to be understood.</p><p>"I'm a family driver," he says, offering a hand on her luggage in which Shuhua unwillingly handed over out of shyness. "It's okay, Shuhua-ssi, let me help you."</p><p>"T-Thank you, mister."</p><p>"Lee. Mr. Lee," he introduces, the smile never fading from his face, and Shuhua assessed that the old man is certainly a good person.</p><p>Both of them starts walking as he guided her out of the airport, where the car has already been waiting outside and though feeling a bit unsure, Shuhua stood there as she watches the man load her stuff in the car.</p><p>"Mr. Lee, how do I know if you're to be trusted?" Shuhua blatantly questions, fidgeting with the hem of her oversized green shirt, the one she always wore to feel comfortable as she matches it with sweatpants and a goody pair of white sneakers.</p><p>The man chuckled at how Shuhua only asked now, pulling out his phone from his pockets as the girl only anticipated for an answer.</p><p>"This is your parents' number, right?" he says softly as he pointed at the screen when he showed it towards the girl. "Do you want me to give them a call?"</p><p>"Ah..." Shuhua looks at it, enough to gain her trust, "That's okay! I just wanted to make sure," she says, waving her hands at him. Her parents did instruct her beforehand that there would be someone fetching her at the airport. She just thought it would be one of the Seo.</p><p>He nodded before they finally went inside the car, Shuhua deciding to take a seat behind as she's still trying to get familiar with everything.</p><p>The car ride was quiet but comfortable enough as there's music to occupy their journey throughout. Although Shuhua has studied Korean before going to the country, she still couldn't help but refrain from talking, not wanting to start a conversation when that's what she normally does back in Taiwan, especially with new people. But recognizing some of the songs from the radio, she starts to sing along quietly, but audibly enough for the driver to get his attention.</p><p>"You have a very beautiful voice," he says as he looks at her from the rear view mirror, smiling. Shuhua blushed.</p><p>"T-Thank you..."</p><p>"Are you usually this quiet, Shuhua-ssi?"</p><p>The Taiwanese took a moment to reply, before shaking her head. "I'm just not that confident with my Korean yet."</p><p>"Ah, I see," he nods in understanding before the silence resurfaces again, but before it could fill in until they reach their destination, he made another comment. "I think you'll get along well with the family's only daughter. She looks just about your age."</p><p>"Really? I don't really know much about them anymore, aside when they used to visit our house when I was still a kid. I couldn't really remember if I ever talked to her."</p><p>"Oh, she's a sweet girl," Mr. Lee says. "They're a good family, I'm sure you'd adjust easily."</p><p>Shuhua nods, taking that information, as she looks outside the window. </p><p>
  <em>Will I really be able to?</em>
</p><p>A smile slowly crept to her face when she recognized the scenery. She took in how beautiful the city actually looks, now that she sees it in person. She couldn't help but admire, bringing out her phone to take a couple of pictures, slowly processing that she really is in South Korea.</p><p><em>I really do hope I'll get along with everyone...</em> </p><p>Putting her phone back inside her bag, Shuhua closes her eyes, drifting off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About an hour and a half later, they had finally reached the Seo residence and Shuhua stood in front of the gate, waiting anxiously as she was left there. Mr. Lee advised her to go ahead as he has to park the car in the garage, not wanting to make her wait longer.</p><p>Shuhua straightened up her back and clutched on her luggage tightly when she sees someone approaching. A woman who looks like in her mid 40s is smiling from afar, still with her apron around her supple figure. </p><p>In her mind, the Taiwanese begins to practice how she's supposed to act in front of the Seo—like with the right degree of bowing and offering them a greeting—but as soon as the gates open for her, she was taken aback when she's enveloped in a hug.</p><p>"Shuhua-ssi! Oh, how have you grown this beautiful already?" </p><p>The woman is very enthusiastic as soon as she saw Shuhua, scanning the girl up and down as the Taiwanese could only stand there awkwardly.</p><p>"H-Hello, Mrs. Seo," Shuhua managed to utter, which had her cheeks pinched, shocking her.</p><p>"Yet you even talk the same as before," Mrs. Seo says, giggling. "Just call me auntie, you adorable thing." </p><p>"Well, you're really beautiful too, auntie," Shuhua replies, earning a light slap on the arm from the older woman.</p><p>"You even learned how to flatter like your mom. You know the last time I saw you? You were still this little!" Mrs. Seo motions her hand below her hips to illustrate Shuhua's height before, both of them bursting out into fits of laughter.</p><p>When her parents told her that she could feel most at home, now she sees what they meant. Truly, it felt like she could treat Mrs. Seo as her second mother.</p><p>"Now, let's get you inside so you can tell me more about you and your parents. Come!"</p><p>Shuhua just let herself get dragged by the woman as they made themselves in the comforts of the house, gasping as soon as the Taiwanese took sight of the extravagant space but simplicity of the residence. </p><p>A year is all she needed 'till she adjusts and finds a place of her own but if there would be an offer to let her stay there forever, Shuhua wouldn't think twice about it. It amazes her how well-kept the house is and it's enough to tell her that the Seo family is reserved. </p><p>Maybe a messy person like her didn't fit all to well, sadly on her part, but Shuhua took note that she should begin making a change for herself.</p><p>"I'll tour you around later, Shuhua-ssi, but make yourself at home. I've prepared some snacks &amp; refreshment for you. Wait right here."</p><p>"Okay, auntie."</p><p>Mrs. Seo left her to sit on the long couch in the living room and Shuhua could almost feel like her bottom would sink into it because of how soft the furniture was. Out of joy, she starts to bounce herself on it, completely forgetting that she had just gotten in someone else's house.</p><p>Just as she almost sprawled herself on the couch, the front door opened again, revealing a tall, lean girl who has a bag lazily carried on top of her shoulders. Shuhua stood up abruptly as if she's caught in a crime, both of them looking at each other.</p><p>Based from how the girl stood by the doorframe, still in her uniform, Shuhua assumed she had just gotten home from school and possibly, the only daughter that Mr. Lee talked about back in the car ride earlier, recognizing the mole under her eye and the red lipstick that the old man pointed out her most recognizable feature.</p><p>"H-Hi..?" she greeted, her voice almost caught up in her throat.</p><p>Suddenly, the bag that was casually resting on top of the girl's shoulders is sent out flying, making Shuhua jerk in surprise. The girl couldn't care less though as she still kept her attention on the Taiwanese, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Shuhua bit her lip, kinda scared at how she's being stared down by the other and couldn't make up any words after her greeting and instead of getting a reply, the woman shifted her attention and followed where the bag flew, picking it up again before going upstairs, not forgetting to spare another glance at the Taiwanese who could only gulp in response.</p><p>"What was that noise about?" Mrs. Seo suddenly appeared in the living room, holding a tray with a plate of cookies and two orange juices, her eyes wandering on the trails of footsteps that's led all the way to the stairs, clicking her tongue as she could only assume one person in mind.</p><p>Mrs. Seo rested both hands on her hip, looking above as if she's able to see through the ceiling and direct her words at her daughter. "Come back here and put those shoes back outside! I've told you that a dozen times already—seriously, this kid..."</p><p>Mrs. Seo shakes her head, giving up, before she finally brought the tray on the table in front of Shuhua, who's still quite overwhelmed from what just happened.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Shuhua, but that was my daughter, Soojin. She could be hard-headed, but I hope you get along with her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can she manage?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slight mention of futa(?) lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a lot more chitchats, Shuhua pounced on top of her bed, breathing out a sigh of relief as her body ached to lie down since her travel. She was just accompanied to her own room seconds ago, Mrs. Seo giving her a private time and for her to also unpack and get familiar around.</p><p>"This is nice," Shuhua mumbles, looking up the ceiling, then shifting her attention everywhere else to appreciate the room. She could see how the family prepared everything for her arrival and she felt warm by the thought and couldn't help but smile to herself, remembering something. "Ah, I should give them a call."</p><p>Shuhua takes her phone out and connects to the wifi, which Mrs. Seo gave her access earlier, immediately going on a messaging app to start dialing for her parents' number. It didn't take long before Mrs. Yeh picks it up, greeting Shuhua with a worried face.</p><p><strong>"Shuhua! I'm glad!"</strong> the woman exclaims as soon as she sees her daughter, fake wiping the corners of her eyes in attempt of letting her know that she's been crying.</p><p>"Mom, you're exaggerating," Shuhua chuckles, soon finding her father join in the call. "Hey, Dad, I'm finally in Seoul and already here in my room."</p><p>
  <strong>"You're with the Seo family already? As expected of my daughter, I knew you're grown enough to get there by yourself. What a brave girl!"</strong>
</p><p>Shuhua smiles, already starting to feel homesick when she sees the familiar faces of her parents who constantly gave her their fair share of advices. Although she acted as if she were annoyed to listen to the same sermons she's receiving again even before she left Taiwan, she appreciated the fact that her parents always took care and supported her with whatever she wants. That has always been their way of showing Shuhua that they're looking after her.</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't forget what I taught you about greeting people that are older than you."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Make sure to not skip meals. I've given Mrs. Seo the rights to scold you."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Get to know the city. Don't just stay in your room, but do it with a company. Be safe!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Wear warm clothes all the time and don't get sick—"</strong>
</p><p>"Alright, alright," Shuhua raises her hand, stopping them from talking anymore. "I get it, Mom, Dad. I've kept those in mind already, don't worry—"</p><p><strong>"Well, you should!"</strong> Mrs. Yeh huffed, making the girl laugh as she sees her mother being sulky again. <strong>"I can't be there to watch over you, you know? But I'd fly immediately if something were to happen to you!"</strong></p><p>"I know," Shuhua smiles softly before her father starts to speak again.</p><p><strong>"We couldn't be there, but do tell us if you can't stay there longer, okay? Just give us a call and we'll fetch you as soon as we can,"</strong> he says, which Shuhua could only nod to. <strong>"But I doubt you'll not manage. The Seo family is a family you can treat your own, so don't shy yourself from getting help from them. Have you met their daughter, by the way?"</strong></p><p>Shuhua remembers her interaction with Soojin and she slowly nods. The thought that their rooms are only a few feet apart and yet, they have barely interacted aside from what happened at the living room earlier, made her quite flustered.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, we met earlier..." Shuhua responded, unsure if she could ever count it as a proper interaction and her parents didn't let it go unnoticed.</p><p>
  <strong>"What's wrong? Did something happen?"</strong>
</p><p>"Not really..." the younger sighs. "I just wonder if she's not aware that I'm moving in with them. She didn't say anything to me."</p><p><strong>"Ah, Soojin has always been such a quiet girl,"</strong> Mrs. Yeh answered, reassuring her. <strong>"Even when she was still young, she doesn't speak much, even to us, and always hid behind her parents' back. I guess, she's still the same way as before,"</strong> she chuckles, reminiscing.</p><p><em>That's a quiet shy, not an agressive shy,</em> Shuhua says in her mind, choosing not to blurt it out to them. "I haven't met uncle yet. Auntie says he's still at work."</p><p><strong>"Oh, yeah, he's very busy at work just like your father,"</strong> Mrs. Yeh says. <strong>"Anyway, try to make Soojin open up to you. Since you're gonna be there for a while, at least make friends with her. I know you've always liked making a friend, honey. Make lots of friends!"</strong></p><p>"I got it, Mom, thanks," Shuhua rolls her eyes, before smiling at them. Being baby-talked like that isn't something she always favored, especially that she's now in her 20s. But she knows where she has always gotten her playfulness.</p><p>After a few more catching up, the call is coming to an end and so, Mrs. Yeh had to excuse herself to attend to some chores and just as Shuhua is about to hang up, Mr. Yeh suddenly spoke about something.</p><p>
  <strong>"Shuhua, remember what I told you about?"</strong>
</p><p>"What about it, Dad?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, be careful?"</strong>
</p><p>Shuhua took two ticks to digest what he meant, nodding. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that."</p><p><strong>"It's not that we're restricting you from anything,"</strong> he advices carefully, leaning closer to the camera. <strong>"But if there are instances you have to face certain things, especially that you're now in college, try to always be ready and wear con—"</strong></p><p>"Dad!!" Shuhua exclaims in embarrassment, covering her face with one hand as she realized where that conversation is going, hearing a burst of laughter from the other line. "Seriously, I'm old enough to know, okay?!" she says in a quiet yet harsh tone, as if not wanting anyone to hear them. They were speaking in their mother tongue, but Shuhua couldn't help but feel cautious, especially that just beside her room is Soojin's.</p><p><strong>"I'm just reminding you!"</strong> he continues to tease, finding it funny how his daughter gets flustered easily. <strong>"I did give you some before leaving, right?"</strong></p><p>"I h-have them with me!" </p><p><strong>"Okay, calm down,"</strong> he continues to laugh, seeing as her daughter almost had smokes coming out of her ears from embarrassment. <strong>"This is a normal talk, don't even worry much about it."</strong></p><p>Shuhua nodded, remembering that his father had put a couple of things in her luggage. "I-I know what to do... so hang up already!"</p><p><strong>"This ungrateful brat,"</strong> he jokes, laughing again when Shuhua just glared through the camera. <strong>"Alright, we're putting our trust in you. I mean, Korean girls are really pretty too, you know—"</strong></p><p>"I'm hanging up now!" she didn't even wait for him to respond again as she pressed the end call, blushing like a mad man. "Seriously!" she stood up, stomping all the way to her luggage, opting to start unpacking. Although still with a flustered face, it couldn't have gotten any redder as she saw what they were just talking about the moment she opened her luggage. The couple boxes of protection that her father gave her.</p><p>The fact that she had only noticed now that they even came with different flavors, Shuhua could only widen her eyes. She actually didn't get why there would be a need to be purchase that much. She doesn't think she would even use them sooner but of course, she wouldn't question her parents about it. </p><p><em>My condition... </em>she thought to herself before she slowly look down at her lower body, blushing, then snapping her head back up. <em>I can m-manage!</em></p><p>Grabbing one of the box, Shuhua opened it and stared for a while, taking a packet out before walking to the door to lock it, deciding to enjoy quite some time for herself. And so, she sat back on the bed and ripped off the packet with her teeth, bringing out her phone as well to direct her to a site to get on with her <em>business</em>.</p><p>Was it all too early to be positive? Shuhua doesn't know.</p><p>She can manage indeed. It was a healthy thing to do so.</p><p>But does she have any idea that on the opposite side of the wall, <em>someone</em> was curious?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Room Neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: masturbation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soojin sat on her bed, resting her back against the headboard as she busied herself with her mobile phone, scrolling through social media like what she usually does whenever she has nothing to do.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm hanging up now! Seriously!" </em>
</p><p>The wall isn't thick nor it was too thin for her to not overhear the conversation between their new guest and what she assumed would be her parents, talking in their language.  </p><p>Soojin sighs. She isn't a nosy person, but with how loud her new room neighbor was, she had no choice but to reach for her airpods on the nightstand and put them on, deciding to just listen to music as she browsed through her playlists.</p><p>Used to having a sense of solitude in her room, Soojin's eyes twitched when she starts hearing other noises from the other room despite the music blasting in her ears, pulling her airpods almost immediately after her attempt of trying to ignore it.</p><p>
  <em>What is she being loud for??</em>
</p><p>Soojin stood up from her bed, ready to barge in the other room but just as she recognized the noises as small whimpers, somehow a cry of satisfaction, it made her instinctively stop on her tracks, just holding the doorknob.</p><p>
  <em>"Mm, it feels good..."</em>
</p><p>Hearing the voice of the other in such a sultry way, Soojin felt blood rush up her cheeks as she sat back down her bed, frozen. She didn't know what to do but she couldn't take her ears away as well, choosing to listen more.</p><p>
  <em>"Ah... ah..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... mm, I'm about to c—"</em>
</p><p>Finally, Soojin had gathered enough strength to leave her room, with a quickened and clumsy steps on the way out as her heart raged wildly against her chest. </p><p>That was certainly something she didn't expect in daytime, as well as from the new member of the househould that she hasn't even acquainted with. </p><p>It was normal. That's not a bad thing, in her opinion, but already knowing this much about the person on their first day of meeting?</p><p><em>What was that?! </em>she questions in her head, finding herself downstairs and stumbling upon her mother in the kitchen, seeing as she's already cooking dinner for them. </p><p>Mrs. Seo turns around when she felt a presence, surprised to see her daughter in distress.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Mrs. Seo brought down her cooking utensil and proceeded to walk closer to her. "Someone chasing you, dear?" she joked, seeing as Soojin is trying to catch her breath yet worry is still evident on her face.</p><p>"I'm..." Soojin stuttered, trying hard not to think much about what she just witnessed.</p><p>Well, it's a lot to take, of course.</p><p>But somehow, somewhere inside her, a burning heat is looming and she could only try to hide her flustered face, shaking her head. </p><p>Would she even be in any state to tell her mother about it? </p><p>That's just... not the best idea.</p><p>"It's n-nothing. What's for dinner, Mom?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Seo, with an additional member in the household which is Shuhua, gathered in the dining table that evening, ready to dig in on the amount of food prepared by Mrs. Seo.</p><p>"Auntie, this is a feast! How did you get to cook this much?" Shuhua exclaims in awe, already feeling herself drool just by looking at the food. </p><p>"Your auntie is the best cook you'd ever get to meet, Shuhua," Mr. Seo says proudly as he directed a sweet smile towards the adorable foreigner, clearly happy about having another kid in the house and a talkative one at that.</p><p>He had just gotten home a while ago and when he met Shuhua, they had immediately clicked as they were able to talk about similar interests such as action films and dramas, knowing pretty well that it's a course Shuhua would be majoring in her university pretty soon. He used to share the same hobby.</p><p>"Is that so, uncle? Then I couldn't wait to taste it!" Shuhua answers happily, grabbing her utensils just after Mrs. Seo finished putting different dishes on her plate.</p><p>"You two flatter me too much," Mrs. Seo replies with a hint of giddyness, settling down on her seat to also eat. "Wait 'til you taste Soojin's cooking, Shuhua."</p><p>Shuhua looks at the girl who sat opposite her, expressionless and just chewing her food quietly as if she's already used to this setting. Soojin only spared a glance on everyone before continuing to eat.</p><p>"W-Well, she might've gotten it from you, auntie," Shuhua awkwardly replies, shifting her attention back to her food before she says her next words. "I can't wait to taste your cooking, Soojin-ah."</p><p>From her peripheral, Shuhua could see how Soojin stopped eating so she looked up again and saw the girl staring back at her.</p><p>"Soojin, speak more to Shuhua," Mr. Seo told her, smiling at both of them.</p><p>Despite the cheerful energy that both Mr. &amp; Mrs. Seo has shown her so far, it's exactly the opposite with Soojin as all she has ever received from her was a cold stare and a raised brow, if that should even be counted as a form of interaction.</p><p>Shuhua wondered if it was really just the fact that she's a quiet person or maybe, the girl hates her.</p><p><em>This is gonna be tougher than I expected, </em>she thought, remembering her discussion with her parents earlier that she should get along well with her.</p><p>"Sure," Soojin finally spoke the first time towards her and Shuhua didn't know why but from the way the girl spoke to her, it sent chills down her spine and she had to brush it off by grabbing her glass of water.</p><p>"T-Thanks, I look forward to that!" she awkwardly replies before drinking her water.</p><p>The rest of the dinner was alright, with just the three of them talking and Soojin simply finishing her food.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Shuhua offered to wash the dishes and acknowledging the help of the younger, Mrs. Seo lets her do the job but with the help of Soojin.</p><p>Now they stood side by side in front of the sink, Shuhua taking the initiative on washing while Soojin dries the washed plates with a clean cloth. </p><p>It was awkward and quiet. The only thing they could hear is the sound of the water running and the clock ticking just above them.</p><p>Shuhua thought hard if she should start a topic but just as she thinks of one, time already passes and there's not much to wash anymore. It was already time for them to go to their respective rooms and it seemed like Soojin is rushing to leave already.</p><p>"Soojin unnie?" Shuhua called out before she could even go upstairs, the girl stopping on her way before turning to her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm just wondering..." Shuhua bit her lip anxiously, deciding to just say what's on her mind. "Are you okay having me here?"</p><p>Soojin looks at her for a bit, before finally answering. "Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"I don't know," Shuhua messed up on her words, a bit panicked. "I-It just felt like you didn't want me around..?"</p><p>Although unsure with her words, Shuhua anticipated for a response and so, Soojin starts to walk closer to her, a bit towering just as she came face to face with the Taiwanese, making her gulp in fear once again.</p><p>Shuhua didn't know why the older girl scares her so much, but from the look on Soojin's eyes, it is easy to say that her stare felt like it could devour any human alive that she could only take a step back, only for her back to hit the edge of the kitchen counter.</p><p>"What do you want me to answer to that?" Soojin found her answer easily. "I don't know you, Shuhua-ssi."</p><p>"That's true but," Shuhua replied, forcing a smile out of her nervous state. "Let's try to get along?"</p><p>"Okay. Are you gonna tell me a secret?"</p><p>Shuhua blinked her eyes a few times by how quick Soojin answered and how out-of-nowhere her question was that she thought the older is joking. "W-What do you mean? Secret??" she asks, trying to laugh it off.</p><p>Soojin nods her head, seriousness could only be made out from her expression and Shuhua stopped laughing.</p><p>"Are you for real? You want to know a secret right now?" Shuhua asks, a bit suspicious as to why she was suddenly asked with that. <em>Did she know about it? </em>she thought, suddenly wondering if any of the Seo family know about her <em>secret</em> that she only shares with her family.</p><p>They don't have to know, though... but what if her parents told? </p><p>
  <em>What's the need to?</em>
</p><p>"Yes. I want to be friends and I think sharing a secret would get us closer with one another," Soojin further explained, waiting for Shuhua to answer.</p><p>It was certainly suspicious for her to bring up the topic and Shuhua decided to choose her words right, thinking that maybe she's overthinking much about it.</p><p>"Do you know anything... perhaps?"</p><p>Soojin looks at her for a moment, before she opens her mouth again.</p><p>"What were you doing in your room earlier?"</p><p>Shuhua widens her eye in shock, realizing what it was actually about. <em>What the hell? I thought I wasn't making a sound?! </em>she tries to comprehend, getting flustered as the other girl just admitted to catching her in such an embarrassing state.</p><p>"I-I... that was—" Shuhua stutters, not even knowing how to look at Soojin again. "Well, I-I'm not going to deny it if I'm already caught... I'm sorry you had to hear."</p><p>"But I didn't even say anything," Soojin chuckles, seeing how the younger is stumbling on her words at the moment. "So what were you doing?" she repeats the question, obviously fooling around, and Shuhua looks at her with a stupefied look.</p><p>"Are you playing with me? Of course it was w-what it was!"</p><p>"Oh, why are you mad at me?" starting to get amused by the situation, Soojin continues to push the younger to her limits, teasing her as she went closer just enough for her to whisper closely on the other girl's right ear. "I'm just asking, Yeh Shuhua-ssi."</p><p>That's when Shuhua had only gotten the message that the older woman had other intentions.</p><p>The way she delivered her words made Shuhua get goosebumps all over her body and before she could even react again, Soojin had trapped her in between, her hands resting on both sides of her body as it's placed on top of the counter behind her.</p><p>"Soojin—" </p><p>Shuhua didn't get to react immediately when she felt a pair of lips crash on hers, shocking her to her core by the sudden turn of events as Soojin starts to kiss her right there. She felt as if her brain is starting to turn into a mush and before she knows it, she has started responding to the kiss, putting her hands on the older girl's hips which earned a satisfied moan from her.</p><p>Just as Soojin's body came in contact with hers, an alarm starts blaring in her head and she instinctively pushed the girl away, embarrassed.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I need to go!"</p><p>With that, Shuhua ran upstairs and into her room, leaving Soojin by herself in the kitchen who stood there puzzled, still caught in the moment. </p><p>The girl could only groan, not wanting to believe that her advances had just been rejected.</p><p><em>Did I read the room wrong? </em>Soojin thought, before deciding to give up and go to her room as well, frustrated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Déjà vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what happened that night, the rest of the days at the Seo household were pretty normal.</p><p>Although Shuhua expected it would be awkward for the both of them, surprisingly, Soojin acted as if it didn't even happen at all. In addition to that, the older even initiates a conversation with her whenever she finds herself in the same room as Soojin.</p><p>Everything is perfectly normal. Shuhua actually managed to live there for already a month without a worry and yet, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Soojin from that night to the point that maybe, she begins to have this little attraction towards her.</p><p>"Shuhua?"</p><p>Soojin is wearing an apron as she showed up in the living room, wearing an oven mitt on her one hand as the other held a plate of what seems to be brownies.</p><p>"What is it?" Shuhua asked smilingly, standing up from the coach. "Oh, brownies!"</p><p>"Can you try them and see if they're good?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" the younger chirps, taking a piece and loving the way it melted in her mouth. She acted as if it was her first time eating one ever and Soojin could only shake her head. "THIS IS THE BEST—"</p><p>"An honest review, Shu," Soojin cuts her off, earning a giggle from the other.</p><p>"Everything you make taste good, Jinjin," Shuhua says with an innocent look, using the nickname she had made for the older just yesterday. "I liked it!"</p><p>When did she start being a great candidate to Soojin's cooking?</p><p>It was back two weeks ago when Mrs. Seo had asked them to help in baking. Apparently, none of them has an idea that Shuhua is actually not good around kitchen that even Shuhua herself has no idea and the younger almost tried to burn the place down.</p><p>Luckily, Soojin was there to save everything and it was the first time they argued. Well, it wasn't that serious, but it made Shuhua sit back and wait for them to finish, just sulking in a corner.</p><p>To make it up to the girl, Soojin decided to give Shuhua the ones she baked and when Shuhua tried them, the Taiwanese found herself falling in love with everything Soojin made from that day on.</p><p>May it be baked goods, popular Korean dishes, and the best one for Shuhua: the seaweed soup—it was all called as "my favorite" by the younger.</p><p>"Are you sure they're not a little burnt?"</p><p>"Nope!" Shuhua says in a high pitched tone, taking the plate from her. </p><p>"Yah—"</p><p>"They're mine now, thanks!"</p><p>Shuhua skips back to the couch and sat down, now snacking on the brownies that she stole from Soojin while the older could only watch as she busies herself watching the television once again, just another weekend where Shuhua would binge watch dramas all day in the living room.</p><p>It's already been a week since college started for Shuhua and it's the same university as Soojin, so they always went together. </p><p>"By the way unnie," Shuhua turns to her again, still munching. "My friends are coming over later. I just want to let you know."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Yuqi and Miyeon."</p><p>"Oh," Soojin answered simply, turning away. "Have fun."</p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>Soojin went back in the kitchen and as soon as she's away from the younger's presence, she removed the oven mitt and threw it away, frustrated.</p><p><em>Ugh, I'm gonna see that girl be lovey-dovey with her again</em>.</p><p>Releasing a heavy sigh that she's been holding in, she started cleaning around instead as she didn't want to disturb Shuhua and her friends later before locking herself up in her room, like usual.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys sleeping over? Auntie and uncle said it's fine as long as we don't make a mess—"</p><p>"Who says we're messy?!" Yuqi exclaims, putting both hands on her waist to look at Shuhua under an intense gaze. "For your information, I've always been a neat person!"</p><p>"Says the one who ruined someone's couch after eating chocolate," Miyeon says nonchalantly while still leaning her head on Shuhua's shoulder, hugging the girl's waist in the process. Ever since they got there, Miyeon is quick to take the space next to Shuhua and Yuqi didn't pay much attention to it as she always knew how close the two are.</p><p>"Hey! Minnie already forgave me about that!"</p><p>"Well, after you two argued," Miyeon continues to tease, sticking her tongue out which only made the Chinese close her eyes in annoyance and huff.</p><p>"Speaking of Minnie, why isn't she here again?" Shuhua asks while she continues to eat the snacks given to her by Miyeon.</p><p>"Her parents didn't want her to sleep over. They've always been strict to her, you know."</p><p>"We should've just planned the sleepover on her place instead," Yuqi says, trying to sneak her way into taking a snack out of Shuhua's, but the girl was quick to slap her hand away. "Wha—don't be selfish!"</p><p>Miyeon threw another snack at her, much to Yuqi's delight as the three of them finally laid back on the couch, continuing to watch the movie that they didn't pay much attention to. It was just some comedy film and Shuhua would rather like to watch a horror movie, but they planned to do that before they sleep. It was almost 9 pm now anyway, so she didn't mind to wait for a little more.</p><p>"Where's Soojin unnie?" </p><p>"Oh right, why isn't she joining in?"</p><p>"I don't know," Shuhua shrugged. "Do you guys want me to invite her to watch?"</p><p>"We don't mind," Yuqi answered, before turning to the other. "Right, Miyeon unnie?"</p><p>"Yeah, at least I'd have someone here that's almost the same age as me," Miyeon replied, earning teasing remarks from the two. "Yah, I'm not that old!"</p><p>Shuhua stood up from the couch and Miyeon pouted from the loss of contact, but the younger didn't notice that and just went to do what she's told to.</p><p>As she got upstairs, she stood in front of Soojin's room and noticed that the lights are still open so meaning, the girl isn't asleep yet.</p><p>They have been growing close for the past days since Shuhua has become clingier on the older woman and it became a hobby to her to barge in her room whenever she felt bored so when she twisted the door open, she was hoping to surprise Soojin.</p><p>Instead, she caught sight of the older woman changing into her sleepwear and had her jaw drop.</p><p>Seeing this, Soojin immediately became flustered and tried to cover herself with her arms as she was just about to wear her pajama blouse and only wearing a bra and her pajama bottoms.</p><p>"W-What are you doing here?!" </p><p>Expecting the girl to leave, Shuhua entered the room instead and closed the door behind her, motioning for Soojin to keep quiet which had the older woman widening her eyes.</p><p>"Shuhua—?!"</p><p>"Please, keep it down and don't let them hear you!" Shuhua whispered in a panic state, still looking at the older's body and just as realization hits her, she had finally taken her eyes away, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, but just finish changing and I'll wait!</p><p>"Huh??"</p><p>"I won't look, I promise!"</p><p>Soojin didn't want to believe that Shuhua is telling her to change in front of her right now yet inside her, her heart is beating rapidly for the fact that she's caught in this situation with the younger and somehow, it excites her. </p><p><em>Why are we always in this situation? </em>the older says in her mind as she thinks back of all the times that she would find herself and Shuhua in awkward situations that none of them ever initiates.</p><p>Like one time, when they were watching a drama together, a steamy scene shows up and although Soojin felt embarrassed, she noticed how Shuhua is even more flustered than her and even excused herself to the bathroom. For her, it was a cute sight because Shuhua couldn't even handle something like that.</p><p>And when they were walking on their way home just a week ago, they caught a couple in an alley making out and Shuhua was quick to walk ahead of her, which had Soojin laughing at her reaction back then.</p><p>So with an idea, she decided to tease Shuhua by walking closer to her, pinning the girl to the door. "Wha—"</p><p>"Are you sure you'd rather stay in here and watch me change?" Soojin traps her under her gaze, making the younger gulp and almost melt right there in front of her.</p><p>Shuhua reaches for the doorknob again, ready to escape. "I-I'll leave then—" but to no avail, the older was quick to stop her from going anywhere as Soojin leans closer, bringing them back to their position <em>that </em>night.</p><p>Soojin felt like laughing by the way Shuhua looked at her in fear right now.</p><p>It is indeed funny to think that there are times when Shuhua tries to be intimate with her—especially at school and in public—and it's alright. But when she does it, Shuhua's confidence all but shuts down and the older always wondered why it was always like that.</p><p>So now, Soojin wants to test it. She doesn't have any intentions, but she would be lying if she isn't curious at some things about Shuhua. </p><p>"No, stay," Soojin continues with her act, looking at the younger seriously. "And don't even take your eyes away. I'm just gonna wear my blouse."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"It's just blouse, Shu? And we're both girls. It's fine."</p><p><em>But I wouldn't consider myself as one</em>, Shuhua thought to herself, blinking her eyes a few times as Soojin takes a step back, still keeping her under her gaze as the older reaches for her blouse again.</p><p>Soojin then wore it and started buttoning her blouse from the bottom, still exposing her chest in front of the younger.</p><p>Shuhua tries hard not to think much about it that she even starts to just stare at the empty wall behind Soojin, but the older caught on on that.</p><p>"What did I tell you?" Soojin warns, making the other look at her again.</p><p>Shuhua straightens up her back, almost feeling her legs become wobbly just by standing there and simply praying to all the gods out there that it would be over soon.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, why is she doing this? Please let me hold it in any longer—</em>
</p><p>The younger glances down to her feet and notices the growing bulge on her pants. </p><p>
  <em>Shit—!</em>
</p><p>Covering it immediately, she turned around from the girl. "S-Soojin unnie, I can't stay here, uhm, j-just come downstairs and join us when you're done."</p><p>"Shuhua—"</p><p>"I-I'm leaving!" With that, Shuhua quickly got out of the room, leaving Soojin once again.</p><p>It's just like the last time they were in the kitchen, except there are things about to get answered.</p><p>Soojin stood there stupefied, not wanting to believe what she had just witnessed.</p><p>
  <em>Did I just... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is Shuhua..?</em>
</p><p>Soojin covered her mouth, only realizing now what she should've realized soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What took you so long? Soojin unnie is already here."</p><p>Shuhua just sat down next to Yuqi on the couch, while Miyeon and Soojin sat together, making small talk when they noticed Shuhua's presence.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just in the bathroom," the youngest simply answered, trying to hide the fact that she just really tended a <em>little </em>heatthere.</p><p>"Shu, I missed you!!" Miyeon dramatically yells as she stood up and made her way beside the Taiwanese once again, enveloping the girl in a tight hug that made one of them roll their eyes, unnoticed.</p><p>"Why are you so clingy, unnie?" Shuhua exclaims, jokingly pushing the older girl away, only for her to be trapped in a tighter hug. "Unnieeee!!!"</p><p>"You can never leave her for a second and she goes crying," Yuqi commented as she begins to look for a new movie to watch. "Okay, what's a good horror to watch?"</p><p>"Horror?" Soojin questions and just as expected, the girl opts to stand up and leave, but Shuhua immediately sent a signal to Yuqi and the Chinese girl quickly tackled her back on the couch, not letting her go anywhere. "Let me go, I don't want to watch horror!"</p><p>"Nope, you stay here," Yuqi told her and Soojin tries to escape for a few times but despite the other's built, Yuqi is actually stronger than her so she soon gave up, frowning. "Good girl," the Chinese teases, earning a pinch on the side. "Ah! That hurts, unnie!!"</p><p>"If you guys are sleeping in the living room, I'm sleeping here too."</p><p>"That's exactly the plan, Jinjin," Shuhua says to her while still restricted in Miyeon's arms. "Do you want me to get you some pillows? I'll just—ugh, Miyeon unnie! Seriously, let me go!!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Soojin watches them bicker right there, seeing as Miyeon tries to kiss the younger while Shuhua pushes her head away, before she answers Shuhua's question.</p><p>"It's fine," she says, smiling at them. "I'll let Yuqi accompany me."</p><p>Soojin always liked it when Shuhua does her a favor—but not this time, especially that the younger is all cuddled up in someone else's arms.</p><p>You could say she's smiling now, but not later.</p><p>Taking the oblivious Yuqi with her, Soojin intentionally hits Shuhua in the head as they passed by, making it look like an accident as she looks at Shuhua and mouthed a 'sorry', the younger groaning in response.</p><p><em>What was that for? </em>Shuhua mouths back, only earning a playful eye roll from the older before they went to get pillows.</p><p>It didn't take them long as Yuqi and Soojin are finally back on the couch, the movie already starting just as they got there.</p><p>What they are watching is just another typical ghost film that is trending recently.</p><p>The current setting right now is that the four of them are all seated together at the couch, while some futons are laid already on the floor as they had gotten rid of the coffee table that was usually seen in the middle of the living room, the perfect sleepover about to commence.</p><p>There wasn't any jumpscare yet, but the story is already building up and they are all focused at the moment.</p><p>"I'm gonna lie down," Miyeon says out of nowhere, still holding her pillow as she places it on one of the futons, going down the couch to settle on the floor. "Shu, let's go?" she turns to the younger as if it was an obvious request that she should follow.</p><p>"Sure," Shuhua simply answered as she followed suit, dragging her pillow with her.</p><p>Soojin noticed this and although she didn't actually mind how Shuhua and Miyeon has been clingy for the past minutes (a/n: she's trying her best, your honor) she did mind that they are watching a horror film right now. Seeking comfort from Shuhua has always been her savior whenever she's made to watch films such as that and so, she just went down on one of the futons without a word, taking the other space beside Shuhua.</p><p>"Oh, everyone's gonna lie down now?" Yuqi noticed that she's left there alone so she brought her feet up, deciding to occupy the couch. "I get the couch then!"</p><p>[a/n: from left to right, the setting on the floor would be: empty space for Yuqi (if ever she decides to join them later) -&gt; Miyeon -&gt; Shuhua -&gt; Soojin]</p><p>While Yuqi is simply snacking on the couch while watching, the other three are cuddled up under Shuhua's blanket, even taking both the younger's arms as a protective armor as they watch.</p><p>While Shuhua didn't want to mind it, she can't help but feel a little uncomfortable by the way both girls are very close to her right now that she could clearly tell which perfume is which. It somehow made her dizzy, but in a way that got her heart beating fast from the closeness.</p><p>What she's even more tensed about is how under the blanket, she could feel Soojin clutching on her shirt a little <em>too </em>tight, suddenly reminding her of what happened between them upstairs.</p><p><em>If she's acting this close to me, does that mean... nothing changed? </em>she asked herself and somehow, a sense of relief builds inside her as she thinks that maybe, Soojin didn't notice any changes earlier. <em>I do hope so...</em></p><p>Shaking the thoughts away, Shuhua tries to focus on the film instead, doing her best to ignore the way Soojin had slipped her hand under one of her shirt's sleeve.</p><p>On the other hand, Soojin isn't really aware about what she's doing but all she knows is that Shuhua's presence is giving her comfort.</p><p>Especially that in a few seconds, she's about to pinch Shuhua just as the first jumpscare appears on the screen, making everyone react violently.</p><p>"Ah!" Miyeon screamed as she went close to Shuhua, which Soojin didn't fail to notice and pouted to, doing the same thing.</p><p>Yuqi almost spilled her snack while the two older girls held Shuhua's arms securely, the younger complaining at that.</p><p>"It was scary!" Miyeon says to her, not wanting to let go of her arm while Soojin agreed quietly, making the younger sigh.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm braver than all of you."</p><p>"Oh, count me in," Yuqi joins in as both the youngest high-fived each other.</p><p>The rest of the movie went on for a couple more jumpscares and Shuhua could almost feel her arms falling off by the way the two older girls are pulling her but as it came to an end, all of them decided it's time for them to prepare to go to sleep.</p><p>Yuqi and Miyeon both went together to the bathroom to wash up while Soojin and Shuhua stayed in the living room, since Shuhua said she already washed up when she went to the bathroom earlier. Soojin excuses that she was just preparing to sleep before they invited her to watch, meaning she had done the same.</p><p>"Jinjin, are you good?" Shuhua decided to ask her just as they sat there, waiting for the others. "You survived watching."</p><p>"I'm fine," Soojin answered, finding it cute that the younger always looks after her, yet frowning that Shuhua decides to point that out.</p><p>"I thought you're not gonna come down and join us—"</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Shuhua looks at her innocently, raising both brows. Soojin stares at her with an unreadable expression, like what she always wore, before the older opens her mouth again.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>The younger had to process it first before she became a stuttering mess once again as she got reminded of earlier and probably the only thing that Soojin is talking about right now. "O-Oh... it's fine!"</p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>Shuhua turns away, not wanting to show her flustered face. "Yeah—I mean, we're just playing?"</p><p><em>That's not it, </em>Soojin says in her mind as she looks at her for a moment, trying to read the younger. Just as Shuhua is about to swiftly change the topic, she spoke again.</p><p>"Is it alright if we can talk tomorrow?" the older asked, though making it sound more like a favor. "After they leave?"</p><p>Shuhua kept quiet for a while but deep inside, she's panicking.</p><p><em>Did she caught on it? </em>she asks herself.</p><p>If there is a perfect way to describe what Shuhua is feeling at the moment, you could see little Shuhuas panicking around as everything around them is set on fire, trying to put out the fire only for it to worsen. [a/n: bureul jipyeora~ lmao]</p><p>"I-I have to do homework tomorrow," the younger finally made up an excuse, choosing not to deal with it.</p><p>But Soojin is much more clever than that. "I'll help you then."</p><p>"It's m-math—"</p><p>"I'm good with math," Soojin quickly shuts her, rolling her eyes. "I know you're trying to get away."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Don't worry, it's not that serious."</p><p>"Oh?" Shuhua mutters, thinking carefully.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Just in time, Miyeon and Yuqi came back, both settling back down the futons.</p><p>"What are you guys up to?"</p><p>"Nothing," Soojin is the one who answered, still looking at Shuhua. "We were just talking about my parents' arrival."</p><p>"R-Right," Shuhua decided to ride in, acting like she isn't worrying about what's about to come tomorrow. "When are they coming back from their business trip again?"</p><p>"In two weeks."</p><p>"That long?" Shuhua is only finding out about it now and it even raises more alarm inside her head. </p><p><em>How am I supposed to act around Soojin unnie if we'll be alone for the next days? </em>she starts questioning herself, hoping to god knows that whatever it's gonna be tomorrow, it will go well.</p><p>"Apparently," Soojin says shortly before going under the blankets. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, guys."</p><p>Everyone soon followed after her, Yuqi taking the initiative to turn off the lights (since she's the closest to the switch) as they all have their own blankets to cuddle in.</p><p>It didn't take long for everyone to get comfortable and drift off to sleep, Miyeon's faint snoring could be heard.</p><p>Shuhua is just glad that Miyeon isn't there to cling on her arm anymore and surprisingly, the older has decided to face Yuqi's side instead.</p><p>But even under the dimmed lights, Shuhua knows that the other girl beside her is facing her so she decided to roll to her side and much to her surprise, she sees Soojin still awake and just looking at her.</p><p>"U-Unnie?"</p><p>It's natural to be scared if someone's staring at you in the dark—Shuhua's no excuse to that—but just as she looks back, Soojin comforted her with a smile.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep. Is it okay if I snuggle closer to you?"</p><p>But the younger isn't even given a room to answer as Soojin had already went out of her blankets and joined her own.</p><p>"Uhm, okay," Shuhua mumbled.</p><p>Although with the loud beating against her chest, Shuhua had managed to stay calm but she knew it herself that her body had just stiffened and she curses herself in her mind. </p><p>"Relax," Soojin whispered to her, giggling. "It's just me, Shu."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Does this bother you?"</p><p>"N-No," Shuhua quickly answers, looking elsewhere but the girl in front of her. "It's just..."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Our first time sleeping together..."</p><p>"You're right," Soojin says, suddenly moving to hold her side and Shuhua almost jolted at that. "Maybe we should do this more."</p><p>"With the others?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Sure—"</p><p>"No, just us."</p><p>Shuhua rendered speechless. <em>Sleeping together with Soojin unnie? </em>she internally screams.</p><p>"I mean, you're beginning to become like a sister I never had and I've always been alone, so," Soojin begins to explain, just clutching on Shuhua's shirt. "I like having you around. Didn't you say you want to be closer? Then let's do more things together."</p><p>Shuhua looks at her, her beating heart slowly calming down as she finallly looks back at her. <em>A sister... that's right. </em></p><p>"Yeah, I feel the same way, unnie," Shuhua says, wanting to sound happy though deep inside, she feels a little sad to be treated in that matter.</p><p>
  <em>But sister is better than being just a friend, right? </em>
</p><p>"I'm going to sleep now," Soojin smiles at her, finally closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Shu."</p><p>"Night, Jinjin," Shuhua replies, finally getting the courage to wrap her arms around the older as they both drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: futanari, sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, everyone had tidied up the living room and decided to fix some breakfast for themselves before Yuqi and Miyeon finally left to go home.</p><p>Shuhua excused herself to take a shower after Soojin offered to wash the dishes.</p><p>It's just a normal sunday for them, except it was just yesterday when they were left with the house all to themselves.</p><p>Mr. &amp; Mrs. Seo have been managing a great business and this is the first time Shuhua's ever experiencing not being around them while Soojin, on the other hand, has been used to her parents going in and out of town since her younger years. Though it's only going to be for two weeks, she doesn't really mind being left alone in the house.</p><p>Back then, whenever her parents would go on a business trip that would go on for weeks and months, Mr. Lee would usually come over with his wife to look after her.</p><p>But since she's already an adult, she thought maybe she didn't need someone to watch over her anymore.</p><p>But Mrs. Seo, being the worried parent that she is, still asked Mr. Lee to check the house from time to time, so Soojin really doesn't have to worry about anything.</p><p>Plus, if she has Shuhua there to accompany her, it is going to be less lonely, right?</p><p><em>A weekend and a free day with Shu... </em>Soojin says in her mind as she continues on with washing the dishes. <em>Be closer, huh? </em>she continues to ponder, finally turning off the running water just as she finishes, hearing a faint sound of the shower running upstairs.</p><p>On the other hand, Shuhua is currently letting the water run through her body, feeling the way it flows through her skin as she cranes her head upwards, welcoming more of it.</p><p>She loves the way the cold water soothes her mind, especially that she has been thinking of a lot of things—which only resolves to one person.</p><p>The one she is left alone with. Soojin.</p><p>
  <em>What is she going to talk to me about? </em>
</p><p>Shuhua closes her eyes as the image of Soojin appears in her head, the one cuddled up to her last night.</p><p>The pumping of her heart starts to quicken its pace again and it has always been that way ever since she met the older, making her touch her chest instinctively, in attempt to slow it down.</p><p>
  <em>Why does my heart always act this way?</em>
</p><p>Shuhua begins to question herself, always knowing that she has never been like that with anyone before. Not even with her exes back in Taiwan.</p><p>Shuhua has never fallen in love, nor dated anyone to fully commit. She has always been afraid of opening up to people, despite them showing that they would accept her for whoever she is. </p><p>Even after telling them, Shuhua always chooses to break it off and just live her life alone.</p><p>If Soojin is going to be one of the girls that's going to make her think again, she could only sense trouble, considering that she has to stay for a couple more months in that very household.</p><p>
  <em>I have to act right... this might ruin my parents' friendship with her parents.</em>
</p><p>Shuhua couldn't quite point out exactly when it all started but she knew, she's gotten it bad for the girl.</p><p>Then again, another image of Soojin flashes back in her mind but this time, making her react differently and in a way that she felt shame as she stared down her body.</p><p><em>Not again, </em>she curses when she notices a growing erection, simply after having a clear image of the older from yesterday, when she caught Soojin just clad in her underwear and her pajamas.</p><p>It has been a normal thing for her to have her heatand attend to it whenever she is in the bathroom. Shuhua had to bite her lip as she wraps her fingers around her member as it already grew by the passing second.</p><p>
  <em>God...</em>
</p><p>It isn't the first time, but Shuhua still felt sinful everytime she does it, not having another choice but to start pumping, just wanting to let it be over.</p><p>Resting her palm against the wall, she closes her eyes, letting the water run and at the same time, doing her best to not make a sound, crying out in pleasure.</p><p>"S-Soojin..."</p><p>Shuhua shot her eyes open, stopping just as she realizes she had blurted her name when she came. </p><p><em>Shit</em>, she curses herself, shaking her head in process. <em>This is getting bad. </em></p><p>Reaching for the soap, she continues to wash herself, deciding to just finish showering.</p><p>Although she enjoys taking a shower a lot, she knows she can't stay in there any longer, knowing more thoughts about the older would just flood her head.</p><p>Shuhua finishes and steps out of the shower, reaching for a towel to wrap it around her torso and another towel, meant for drying her hair as she goes out.</p><p>
  <em>I really have to put a stop on this.</em>
</p><p>Just as she got out with her attention, merely situated on her feet as she takes steps, she almost jumped in shock when she finally raises her head and came face to face with the person she has been thinking about.</p><p>"U-Unnie?"</p><p>Soojin is in her room, standing right outside her bathroom and Shuhua had so many regrets as to why she is in that situation right now.</p><p>First, she didn't know why the hell she left her room unlocked.</p><p>Second, the fact that the towel is only around her torso, barely covering the curve that formed through the fabric, left no questions for the other anymore.</p><p>Shuhua knew she is seriously fucked.</p><p>Obviously, she doesn't have any escape to it anymore as she sees that Soojin is also just standing right there, speechless and staring right at her bulge before meeting her in the eye.</p><p>And yet Shuhua still felt the need to pop the question.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was meaning to..." Soojin trailed off, feeling her throat dry as she speaks. "...talk to you about what I wanted to ask you, but—"</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"I don't think there's any more questions to ask."</p><p>Shuhua didn't know what else to say, flustered. Expecting that the older would leave the room, she is surprised to see that Soojin took a step closer to her.</p><p>Dangerously close that it made her nervous.</p><p>"But why didn't you say sooner?" Soojin tells her, looking at her intensely.</p><p><em>Did she really want to challenge this situation? </em>Shuhua thought, feeling her heart rate fast once again. "I thought there's no more questions to ask—"</p><p>"Is this why you avoided me the first time?" </p><p>The older really wanted to push her to the edge as Soojin brought her hand up to trace her skin from her shoulder, then to her arms, stopping just right on her wrist to hold it. </p><p>
  <em>Seriously getting bad...</em>
</p><p>"Yes," Shuhua's breath hitched just as Soojin guided her hand to place it on her own chest, the older heaving a satisfied sigh and Shuhua couldn't believe that it's actually happening to her right now.</p><p>Soojin wants it. </p><p>And the older makes sure she gets the message to be relayed to her.</p><p>"A-Are you sure, unnie?" </p><p><em>What about acting right, Shu? Run while you still can,</em> Shuhua continues on with her dilemma, though the little devil on her shoulder tells her otherwise. <em>But if she wants it just the same way I do, it's alright... right?</em></p><p>Like how timely everything is, the questions in her mind got answered when Soojin slowly nods, staring at her with such an intense gaze.</p><p>"I don't mind," the older says lowly, feeling the way it burns the same as the gaze she's put Shuhua under.</p><p>True, she is definitely under her spell right now and there's no turning back to it anymore.</p><p>"Are you sure, <em>Soojin</em>?" Shuhua ask again but this time, finally returning the same intensity in her eyes, even removing the formalities between them—much to the other's satisfaction.</p><p>"Didn't I say we should start doing more things together to be closer?" Soojin continues, smiling as the hint of playfulness coats her words.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, fuck this.</em>
</p><p>Shuhua couldn't take it anymore and just pulls the older by the waist, crashing her lips with hers as the rest of the towels and clothes all but end up on the floor.</p><p>Before she knows it, Soojin already felt her back meeting the mattress as her hair went all over the place, creating a messy look that's heightening more of Shuhua's heat.</p><p>Seeing as the older's chest is heaving up and down just after the make out session they had as they stumbled their way to bed, she licks her lip in content, totally loving the view.</p><p>"You're so fucking sexy, do you know that?" Shuhua says with no shame, pinning Soojin's hands right above her head as she stares at her, wandering her eyes down her body which suddenly made the other feel giddy, at the same time, excited.</p><p>Soojin couldn't believe she could actually unlock a different side of Shuhua but in all honesty, she definitely prefer this one right now.</p><p>They continued to make out as Shuhua spreads Soojin's legs just enough for her to lay in between, becoming more in contact with her body and Soojin moans from that, feeling the younger's erection graze her still clothed core and made her buckle her hip forward, earning a chuckle from the other.</p><p>"We'll get there, <em>baby</em>," Shuhua whispers as she sucks on her lower lip, her hand traveling downwards, stopping right above Soojin's breasts to give it a couple massages.</p><p>Soojin really likes how dominant the younger is right now. The dominant Shuhua could be such a turn on and oh, she liked it so much that she decides to tease her by rocking her hip more against Shuhua, making the other curse from pleasure before she pins her down by holding her hips.</p><p>"If I go straight there, it'll drive you crazy, Soojin," Shuhua says seriously. A warning.</p><p>But Soojin, being such a naughty girl that she is, pulls her in.</p><p>"What's stopping you?"</p><p>Shuhua clicks her tongue, liking the challenge. <em>I see, </em>she says in her mind before she thought of an idea.</p><p>She then surprises Soojin by sitting up and pulling her last undergarment harshly, pushing both her knees up against her upper body, revealing more of the submissive girl below her.</p><p>"S-Shuhua?!"</p><p>Suddenly, Soojin felt nervous over the next thing that Shuhua is planning to do because based on how the younger looks right now, it seemed very dangerous, yet exciting to trigger. Before she could react again, the feeling immediately subsides and replaced by pleasure as Shuhua became in contact with her, the younger suddenly rubbing herself against her sex.</p><p>"Oh, god—yes," Soojin moans softly, looking down to see the erected shaft gliding up and down her already leaking core, the view turning her on even more. "K-Keep going."</p><p>"Do you like that, huh?"</p><p>"Y-Yes," Soojin breathes out, looking at her eyes. "B-But is that all you can do, <em>babe</em>?"</p><p>Soojin knew what she's doing is going to release the beast in Shuhua—and that's exactly her intention right now, seeing as Shuhua couldn't even take her eyes off of her for a second.</p><p>Just then, Shuhua flips her over and forces her to go in all fours, hugging her from behind as she keeps sliding her cock on her lower region, still not wanting to push herself inside the older.</p><p>"Challenge me more and I'll do more."</p><p>Soojin couldn't stop moaning just by the friction being created as she feels herself being driven to the edge, not wanting to put a stop on her antics as she grew more excited. "Oh really that was it—"</p><p>Her words were cut off just as Shuhua finally inserts her dick inside Soojin with no warning, making the girl clutch on the mattress so tight because of how deep the younger went in, yet Shuhua didn't move still. </p><p>"F-Fuck, Shu! You're too b-big!" Soojin cried out, reaching to put her hand on top of Shuhua's.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shuhua is just letting herself feel the way Soojin's walls wrap around her tightly, closing her eyes and biting a moan back. It felt so good that she held tightly on Soojin's hips, pushing herself further inside of her.</p><p>"Say if you're ready," Shuhua leaned forward to whisper close to her ear, before she peppers kisses on her back as her hands go around her figure to continue her supposedly activity earlier, massaging Soojin's breasts and pinching her nipples in the process.</p><p>Just when she thinks she had finally adjusted to her size, Soojin began moving herself against her, moaning helplessly. "M-Move... fuck me n-now."</p><p>Shuhua didn't need to wait any longer and begins to rock her hips forward and back, doing this several times more until her pace quickens, just ramming herself in and out of the older who just starts to cry out in pleasure, wanting more.</p><p>"Harder... do me harder," Soojin pleads continuously, craning her neck just at the side to look at Shuhua, wanting her to see how much she wants it. "Do me h-however you like it, <em>baby</em>."</p><p>Shuhua smiles before she simply answered "gladly" before suddenly grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it back, forcing Soojin to raise her head and jerk in surprise, though liking the roughness. Then, Shuhua slides her cock out before slamming it right back in, so deep that it hits her most sensitive spot.</p><p>"S-Shit—" Soojin bit her lip hard as Shuhua continues doing that for a couple more, almost knocking her senseless that she didn't speak anymore for the next ones, just moaning the younger's name over and over.</p><p>Shuhua decided to quicken her thrusting and this starts to drive Soojin crazy, making her roll her eyes from the pleasure that she could only let herself be ruined more until she can almost feel herself coming to her edge.</p><p>"Hng... I'm g-going to..." </p><p>Soojin shut her eyes tight, riding a few more thrusts before she came right on Shuhua, screaming and not even caring if anyone could hear them.</p><p>The younger didn't stop thrusting until she chases her own, pulling out on time just to cum on her lower back.</p><p>"Ahh, Soojin unnie... you're too fucking hot," Shuhua moans in satisfaction, riding her orgasm.</p><p>Soojin, despite feeling her wobbly legs, pushes herself up to sit and turn around to pull her for a kiss, wrapping her arms around Shuhua's neck as she slowly straddles the younger, wanting to take control.</p><p>"Not even gonna rest for a bit?" Shuhua teases just as their lips parted, Soojin just looking at her with very lustful eyes.</p><p>"Don't you want to go on for more?"</p><p>Shuhua grins, deciding to be playful. "What about my math homework?"</p><p>"Fuck math," Soojin replies, earning a laugh from the girl before it quiets down. "I want to fuck you this time so lie down on the bed. Now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All fun and games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay," Soojin says as soon as she pulls away from the kiss, still seated on the lap of the younger as they are now in front of Shuhua's desk, with all the notebooks and papers laid out for her to answer. "I think we should really get on with this homework of yours."</p><p>Shuhua's eyes remained focused on her bright, red lips, expecting for more.</p><p>"How about we get on for another round instead—"</p><p>The older landed a powerful hit on her arm, frowning. "No!" </p><p>"Jesus!" Shuhua reacted dramatically, rubbing the spot where there's a hand mark starting to appear. "How about simply saying 'no' without being violent?"</p><p>Soojin paused before a smile crept to her face, giggling. She reaches for Shuhua's cheeks, cupping them as she looks at the younger lovingly. </p><p>"Even if I say no, you'll keep wanting," she says, placing a quick peck on Shuhua's lips which also curved upwards after.</p><p>"Ah, you're right."</p><p>It was already 5 pm at the time when they decided to finally stop fooling around and actually get on with Shuhua's homework. At first, Shuhua was against it as she kept explaining how she could just do it at school at the last minute, saying it's just for a minor subject anyway and that they could just end the day doing whatever they want but Soojin being Soojin, started to lecture her for that.</p><p>Well, Shuhua couldn't say anything about it.</p><p>Perhaps, Soojin might only be submissive on bed, so she just chose to listen to what she says.</p><p>Before Shuhua could lean in to kiss Soojin, the older suddenly pinches both of her cheeks, just like how she usually sees her mother doing it to Shuhua.</p><p>"I didn't know this is a fun thing to do!" Soojin says as if it were the biggest surprise, even pinching them hard, much to the younger's suffering. "You're so cute, Shu!!"</p><p>"U-Unnie... that's painful."</p><p>Soojin scrunches her nose at her before she stood up from her lap, dragging another chair beside Shuhua as they begin with the math lessons.</p><p>"Okay, let's start."</p><p>"If I get this right, do I get something?" </p><p>"Yes," Soojin calmly says as she flips through one of the books. "You get to sleep with no homework to worry about."</p><p>"That's not what I mean!!" Shuhua fakes sobbing, clutching her chest like the best actress she is, earning an 'I'm so done with your ass' look from the other. "Seo Soojin, that's not the way to my heart—"</p><p>"How about my fist on the way to your face?"</p><p>"Okay, okay," Shuhua sat straight on her seat, letting out few coughs. "Let's get started."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That morning, Shuhua sluggishly went to her classroom and slumped herself to her usual seat, quickly grabbing the attention of her friend as Yuqi called out to her.</p><p>"It's the math homework, is it?"</p><p>Shuhua wordlessly agreed, nodding her head before letting it drop on top of her desk. "Soojin unnie helped me though."</p><p>"Unfair! I did mine all by myself!" Yuqi exclaims, her loud voice somehow getting the attention of others before she had managed to calm down. "It's fine. I think I did well on it. I always do."</p><p>"Save that for later when you see your grade."</p><p>"Oh, you know I will do well. Stop being jealous over the fact that I'm smarter than you."</p><p>Shuhua glared at her before she lifts up her head and turns to the window beside her, having a clear view of the campus ground where students are still pacing around to get to their classrooms.</p><p>She's not usually this early at school but since she slept beside Soojin last night, she could say she had gotten a better sleep.</p><p><em>And to more nights sleeping together, </em>she says in her head as a smile forms on her lips, surprised to see that the girl she's thinking about suddenly appears amidst the students. She recognized Soojin immediately because she saw her jacket being worn by the other, which she lent to her that morning. </p><p>Shuhua was about to grab her phone and send her a text until she saw Soojin approaching someone and by the looks of it, it seemed like they planned to meet at that time.</p><p><em>Who is he? </em>Shuhua questions in her mind, growing a bit suspicious when she saw him drag Soojin somewhere just as he placed an arm around the girl's shoulders. </p><p>The Taiwanese knew she had no reason to be irked or anything, but she can't help but feel uncomfortable to witness Soojin be intimate with someone she doesn't know. Aside from Soojin's bestfriend, Shuhua has never seen anyone closer to the girl—and with a man in that matter, too. She hasn't seen him around before.</p><p>Unknowingly to her, her hands already balled into fists that when she saw the two figures disappear from the campus ground, she slams her desk in frustration.</p><p>"What's gotten into you??" Yuqi exclaimed, surprised by her sudden action.</p><p>Shuhua closed her eyes to release the heavy sigh she's been holding, before she opens them again, looking at her friend.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just not in a good mood today."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Shuhua was about to say something until their professor walks inside the room, signaling everyone to settle down to their seats as the class is about to begin.</p><p>Yuqi looks at her apologetically, offering a few pats on her shoulder, somehow telling her it's going to be okay before she shifts her attention back in front.</p><p><em>I shouldn't be feeling this way, </em>Shuhua thought, deciding to shrug away the emotions that are currently looming inside her chest. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Just as her last class ended, Shuhua immediately went to Soojin's building, doing her usual routine by waiting right outside the girl's classroom. Since Soojin usually gets a later class than her, Shuhua would always just patiently wait for her so they could go home together.</p><p>Leaning against a wall while kicking her feet alternately, Shuhua had long but forgotten about what she witnessed that morning as she kept smiling, just looking forward to see Soojin again.</p><p>"Oh, you're already here."</p><p>Recognizing the voice immediately, Shuhua's head snaps to her direction and she immediately jogs her way to Soojin, wrapping her arms around her like a koala. "Jinjin, let's go home!"</p><p>"Hey, Shushu," someone suddenly appears behind Soojin, waving at her. "Can you spare a hug to your other unnie?"</p><p>Shuhua lets go of the hug, making Soojin pout but smile quickly just as she sees the younger go to her bestfriend, hugging her this time.</p><p>"Soyeon unnie!"</p><p>"How's your day?" the shorter girl asks, patting her head as if she were petting a little puppy.</p><p>"It was great! I passed my math class!"</p><p>"I wonder who's the reason behind it," Soojin spoke, acting clueless as Shuhua clings to her arm again, looking at her smilingly.</p><p>"Thank you, unnie~" the younger cooed, snuggling close to her. "You're the best!"</p><p>"Ah, when am I gonna be the better unnie? I'm in pain," Soyeon feigns hurt, teasing Shuhua. </p><p>"Sorry, Soyeon unnie. But Jinjin is the love of my life."</p><p>"Yah," Soojin pulls away from her, leaving them to walk ahead, just making the other two giggle at her reaction.</p><p>"She'll always be a tsundere to you," Soyeon tells the younger, watching as Soojin walks further away. "Before you get left behind, I have somewhere to be so I'll say goodbye now and you tell Soojin as well, okay? Take care, Shu."</p><p>"Be safe, unnie!"</p><p>Both of them hugged for the last time before the blonde left, making Shuhua run after Soojin and stopping just as she caught up to her strides.</p><p>"Jinjin, you gotta stop walking fast," Shuhua says as they had managed to exit the building. "You have longer legs than me."</p><p>"Sounds like a <em>you </em>problem," Soojin answered nonchalantly.</p><p>The Seo residence is just a walking distance from the university, much to their convenience, so as they walked side by side, these are usually the moments they could actually get to talk and know more about each other.</p><p>"Which one do you like more, fried or seasoned chicken?"</p><p>"Fried."</p><p>"Beef or pork?"</p><p>"Pork."</p><p>"Ice cream or cake?"</p><p>"Ice cream."</p><p>"Is it because you like licking—"</p><p>"SHUHUA!" Soojin automatically landed consecutive hits on her, Shuhua just trying to dodge them all while laughing hysterically. "We're in public, for gods' sake!" the older whispers harshly, looking around with a flustered face. She's hoping no one heard them.</p><p>"I haven't even finished what I'm saying!" Shuhua retorted back, trying to stop from smiling. "It's not my fault you thought differently."</p><p>Soojin huffs, wanting to walk ahead of her once again but before she could, Shuhua clung to her arm to keep her from doing it. </p><p>"You're annoying me, Yeh Shuhua."</p><p>"C'mon, I have something more to ask."</p><p>They continued to walk normally, Soojin still pouting and trying to free herself from the younger's grasp but Shuhua only tighten her hold on her.</p><p>"Okay, I got something again," Shuhua says, grabbing the attention of the other. "Would you rather be in a sea full of Yeh Shuhua, or in a sea full of Song Yuqi?"</p><p>"That's hard. I'm not answering."</p><p>"You have to!!"</p><p>Soojin looks at her for a moment, before sighing. "Fine. A sea full of Yeh Shuhua."</p><p>Hearing that, the younger finally lets go of her arm to punch the air triumphantly, cheering for herself. "You're winning again, Shuhua!" she exclaims, gathering some attention around.</p><p>"I'm seriously leaving you, you're embarrassing me," Soojin tells her, rolling her eyes at her antics but couldn't keep herself from smiling at the other. "You're so weird."</p><p>"Okay!" Shuhua collected herself after a few more praising, going back to her side. "I got another."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Would you rather have 10 children or no children at all?"</p><p>Soojin chuckles, raising a brow at her. "Why that kind of question suddenly?"</p><p>"I don't know," Shuhua shrugged. "It just got to my head."</p><p>The older hummed, thinking. "I don't know if I'm ready to have children nor I see myself having one..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I can't answer."</p><p>"If you're marrying the guy you like, maybe you'd start thinking about it."</p><p>Soojin looks at her for a moment, before nodding her head in understanding.</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>There was a short silence between them, just walking in peace, before Soojin continues.</p><p>"Well, I hope the person I'm marrying isn't gonna want 10 children out of me."</p><p>Shuhua chuckled, turning her head at her.</p><p>"I mean, that's just... too much."</p><p>"True," Shuhua says, looking back at her feet as she took step after step. "That is why we're given a chance to choose our partners carefully before we settle with them."</p><p>Soojin smirks. "Couldn't risk giving birth to 10?"</p><p>Both of them burst into fits of laughter, shaking their heads at the thought before silence occupied once again.</p><p>"Is that how you judge your partners?" Soojin asked after a while, wondering. "If they want children or not?"</p><p>Shuhua almost tripped on her way, shifting her attention. "N-No? I'm fine with any."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>They didn't even noticed that they already reached home and made their way inside, Shuhua going straight to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water before getting Soojin one as well.</p><p>"Oh, thank you," Soojin accepted the offer as they sat side by side on the couch at the living room, getting comfortable.</p><p>Shuhua reached for the remote, turning on the television and putting it on a random channel as she felt too lazy to go change upstairs. Meanwhile, Soojin isn't so energetic to go to her room as well when there's Shuhua to lounge around with and so, she stayed there beside her as they stared at the screen.</p><p>"Do you have any plans, unnie?"</p><p>Soojin simply shook her head at her. "How about you?"</p><p>"Me too," Shuhua replied as she lies down on one side of the couch, leaning her head at one of the arm rests. "Wanna play?"</p><p>The older raised her brows questioningly.</p><p>"Let's continue asking each other questions."</p><p>"Hmm..." Soojin starts to think, tapping her chin. "Sure."</p><p>"Do you have anything in mind?"</p><p>Soojin couldn't think of any so she just went with something she could easily pull out of her brain. "How is it like being in South Korea?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Shuhua mocks her, expecting to answer thrilling questions. "Tch, you're no fun." </p><p>"Just answer."</p><p>Shuhua places an arm behind her head to incline her vision, making her have a better view of the older girl sitting in front of her.</p><p>"It's a calm environment. I enjoy being here so far."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course," Shuhua casually answered. "I honestly thought I wouldn't survive, but here I am, not feeling homesick at all—although, there are times."</p><p>Soojin smiles at her, before she tries to get herself comfortable on the couch as well, pulling her legs up to sit in an indian position.</p><p>"Okay. Your turn."</p><p>Both of them are just looking at each other and in that moment, Shuhua took that opportunity to pop a question that she's been thinking about since yesterday.</p><p>"I'm curious," Shuhua started, a bit unsure of what she's about to say. "Did you enjoy... yesterday's... <em>events</em>?" </p><p>Soojin was a bit taken aback, thinking she should've expected it sooner as she coughed on her water, almost worrying Shuhua who sat up immediately to pat her back.</p><p>"Unnie, are you okay??"</p><p>"I-I'm fine..." Soojin assures her, waving her hands to the younger to let her know it was nothing. "But w-why only ask now?"</p><p>"Well..." Shuhua rubs her nape, smiling shyly. "I don't know too why we didn't talk about it yesterday..."</p><p>Soojin bit her lip, suddenly not knowing what to do.</p><p>First of all, what happened yesterday wasn't something that she had planned nor expected to happen so soon.</p><p>Second, there are things that she has yet to think about, especially with how she feels about with Shuhua.</p><p>Of course, she's aware that Shuhua has grown attached to her the past days they had started hanging out a lot, but she hasn't really processed it to herself if she liked the way the younger is treating her or she, herself, is starting to feel the same way towards her.</p><p>"I, hmm..." Soojin stuttered, avoiding to look at Shuhua, fidgeting. "O-Of course, I did."</p><p>But then, while she thinks over what happened yesterday, there are also other things she has yet to deal with.</p><p>It doesn't just involve Shuhua, but also another person.</p><p><em>Do I tell her about him?</em> she thought, having quite a dilemma.</p><p>But when Shuhua scoots to her closer, suddenly, Soojin felt tension starting to build up and she has forgotten about what she was thinking about, getting pulled into the younger's brown pools as if it were gravity.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I did..." Soojin answers again, almost choking up on air when she did. "D-Did you..?"</p><p>"I enjoyed it a lot," Shuhua says in a low voice, darting her eyes alternately between Soojin's lips then to her eyes again. "That's why I have another question to ask..."</p><p>Soojin felt goosebumps ran through her body, alreading sensing what it's going to be.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Reaching to hold her by the side, it almost made Soojin shiver from the touch as she felt how Shuhua held her the same as yesterday, the memory flashing back to both of them. </p><p>Shuhua didn't know why but the way Soojin always gazes back at her, she couldn't help herself but longs to be even more closer to her that's why she held on her waist tighter, pulling the older against her body that it barely left any space between them anymore.</p><p>"Do you, perhaps, want to keep doing it?" with sincerity, Shuhua made sure that wanting her is also obvious on her tone and it made Soojin bite her lip softly, the sight turning on the younger. "What do you say, unnie?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Soojin could only stare back at her, slowly reaching to touch her by the neck, finally shifting her eyes to her pair of lips to focus on it with no shame.</p><p>Now that they already started it, they knew it'll keep coming anyway.</p><p>
  <em>What's stopping us? </em>
</p><p>As the television became merely a background noise, Soojin had already plunged forward to the younger to wrap both arms around her shoulders, meeting her in between as they melted in each other, getting lost in their own world.</p><p>Soojin didn't need to answer.</p><p>She realized she felt the same way all along.</p><p>And even though lust seems to weigh better than what they actually felt, none of them are ready to face any of that anyway and so...</p><p>It's going to be all fun and games for now, is it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has already been a week since it all started and only three days more before Mr &amp; Mrs Seo's arrival.</p><p>And for that record, it has also been that long since the two individuals left in the Seo household couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other in every opportunity they can—</p><p>Okay, scratch that. They're doing it <em>every</em> after school.</p><p>Shuhua almost stumbled on her feet just as she reached the older's room, seeing as Soojin is already waiting on the bed, already in her lingerie.</p><p>"What took you so long??"</p><p>"Sorry! They were flooding me with messages—"</p><p>"Just get in here!"</p><p>Not wanting to waste any more time, Shuhua rushes to remove her uniform and joins her on the bed.</p><p>Their friends would constantly ask them why they rush to go home lately and being the concupiscent youths that they are, they've become such smartasses in making up excuses. </p><p>
  <em>"I can't come with you today, guys. I just signed up for an additional Korean language class so I'll go ahead. Sorry!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I skip going to the dance hall with you? I have to get home and do chores. I need to cook dinner for me and Shuhua, so..."</em>
</p><p>Shuhua would also sometimes excuse herself to go try out some extracurricular activities and though Yuqi offers to accompany her to some, which is quite troublesome for Shuhua—she must say—as her friend is way too active in participating in a lot of area of interests, she still somehow managed to convince her in the end. </p><p>While Soojin, on the other hand, would just simply tell her bestfriend the same thing over and over, which is '<em>taking responsibility at home</em>.'</p><p>She's aware though that Soyeon is becoming suspicious with the same excuse but since it's quite reasonable, knowing that Soojin and Shuhua are only left by themselves, she didn't question it much.</p><p>Time passes and the once lit room by the rays of sun is starting to dim and the two didn't seem to notice, until a ringtone reverberated from a distance.</p><p>"I-Is that yours?"</p><p>"Mmh... I t-think..."</p><p>"Who the f—"</p><p>"Shu," Soojin sternly says in between breathy moans, holding onto the younger's shoulders as they're still not stopping from another round that they... couldn't tell which number anymore. "Language," she warns.</p><p>"What do you mean? We've been cursing everytime we're having sex."</p><p>Soojin rolls her eyes. "Well, it doesn't sound just as good when it isn't related to sex," she says, ushering the younger to stop. "Let me see who's calling."</p><p>"Can't you just look at it later?"</p><p>"It could be Mom."</p><p>Seeing as Shuhua wants to be stubborn about it, Soojin smacks her shoulders consecutively before Shuhua finally gave up, letting out a loud groan out of disappointment.</p><p>"I was almost at my edge!"</p><p>"Stop whining!"</p><p>Shuhua got down on top of the older's body, rolling on her back as she lays on the bed, sulking. Soojin sat up and shifted her attention on her nightstand, reaching for her phone that is laid face down and the light could still be seen emitting from the screen underneath, the ringing ongoing.</p><p>"Shut up for a minute!" Soojin tries to shush the still mumbling Shuhua, the younger keeping quiet as she just stares at the older's back facing her now, bringing her arms behind her head to serve it as a pillow and waited against her will.</p><p>What they were doing has still been unclear for the both of them, even with making a decision which room they would do it.</p><p>As for now, they're currently in Soojin's room as Shuhua has gotten used to sleeping over the older's bed everytime they finish and Soojin would sometimes sleep in her room too. They have <em>acquainted</em> so much lately that they grew really comfortable with each other's company now, not minding if they intervene with their daily routine unless one had to be doing schoolwork.</p><p>Someone could be quite strict about school and I did not want to mention names... but yes, it's Soojin.</p><p>The Taiwanese didn't miss the way the other girl's expression shifted into a surprised look just as she saw the caller, making her curious.</p><p>"Who is it?" she questions the older but instead of getting an answer, Soojin suddenly stands up from the bed, dragging the comforter with her and wrapping it around her body in a hurried state.</p><p>"I-I gotta take this... excuse me for a while," Soojin didn't say anything further and answered the call, leaving Shuhua alone in that room, clueless. All she heard was a faint "hello" from her and the rest couldn't be in her knowledge anymore.</p><p>It's certainly suspicious for Shuhua.</p><p>Who could possibly be that important person that Soojin wouldn't allow her to be nosy about? </p><p>In her defense, Soojin has been answering calls in front of her without a care.</p><p>Even a phone call from her parents and most importantly, from Soyeon, Soojin's most trusted non-relative.</p><p>
  <em>What am I being protective about? </em>
</p><p>Shuhua shrugs and got out of bed, gathering her clothes that was mindlessly tossed around the floor earlier and starts to wear them again.</p><p>The younger hates how she assumes someone in her mind so she chooses to stray away from such thoughts, not wanting to think about it.</p><p>Just as she finishes and was about to walk out of the room, Soojin came back and looked at her in surprise.</p><p>"W-Where are you going?"</p><p>Shuhua scratched her head, coming face to face with the older. </p><p>"Uhm, I don't feel like going for another round anymore. I feel hungry."</p><p>"Oh," Soojin replied, sadness evident in her tone and though Shuhua realized late that it might've come out as a jerk move, she quickly thinks of a way to cheer up the other.</p><p>"D-Don't take it the wrong way!" the younger exclaims, waving her hands in front of Soojin's face, who only kept a neutral expression. "I just think we should eat now, you know? It's almost dinner, look," Shuhua brought out her phone, showing the time to the other—who didn't seem to care and kept her eyes fixated on the Taiwanese.</p><p>"But we didn't finish..." the older looked at her with hope, still clutching onto the fabric that barely covered her body, somewhat revealing more of her naked state.</p><p>Shuhua admits that Soojin looks irresistably sexy right now, especially that her disheveled hair gives that after sex glow, but she didn't want to give into it out of... unexplainable reasons. </p><p>But Seo Soojin doesn't plead—yes, in bed, she would—but not like this in front of her right now.</p><p>Although Soojin isn't exactly doing it, it was implied and Shuhua is finding it hard to resist the offer.</p><p><em>That phone call snatched away the mood, though, </em>Shuhua complains in her mind, not wanting to admit it to herself that she felt uneasy, racking her brain to think of another way not to let down the girl.</p><p>"We can... continue before bed?"</p><p>Soojin looked annoyed by her response that the older clicks her tongue, giving up immediately as she shifts her attention away from Shuhua, opting to get her scattered clothes on the floor.</p><p>"I already told you I have to be up early tomorrow," she says in annoyance, dressing up in front of the younger who just watches her by the doorframe, seemingly in a state of distress if one must point out.</p><p>"Y-You did?"</p><p>Instead of trying not to irk her more, Shuhua really does a great job on it that Soojin turns to her with a glare, throwing whatever clothing she had just grabbed at Shuhua's direction. </p><p>"Wow," Soojin mocks, receiving a puzzled look which only annoyed her more. "Just go! Seriously!"</p><p>Shuhua got so shocked by her reaction that she just stood there, not knowing what to do until Soojin raises another garment above her head, ready to throw it again and made her scramble out of that room that instant.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Though it has been known that Shuhua isn't to be trusted in the kitchen, there are still some exception to it.</p><p>Aside from the basic necessities, such as quenching her thirst, preparing instant ramen is alright.</p><p>Shuhua claims that it's her forte anyway so that's one of the few acceptable food she can make in there.</p><p>"I wanted to eat something good..." Shuhua mutters, voicing out her misery as she finishes returning the noodles back into its disposable cup—a weird habit that she does after cooking a microwavable ramen in a pot <strong>(a/n: shuhua, i'm still...???)</strong></p><p>The younger has been pouting since as she isn't given a choice but to cook dinner for herself, somehow hoping that everything she's mumbling about could reach the girl upstairs—the one who's been cooking for them for the past days.</p><p>"I could've been having seaweed soup right now if I didn't make her mad..."</p><p>Apparently, that one successfully reached the person of interest. </p><p>After sulking in her room—which Soojin wouldn't ever admit to the other even if she shaves her head—she finally decides to come down to the kitchen to join her, fighting the urge to smile at the struggling Shuhua.</p><p>"I'm not mad at you."</p><p>Shuhua snaps her head to turn to the direction of her voice, surprised.</p><p>"O-Oh... hi, unnie," the younger says in such a small and quiet manner, her eyes going in between her ramen and Soojin as she's afraid to look at the other longer, which Soojin really finds cute.</p><p>Soojin walks pass her and went to pour herself some leftover juice from the refrigerator, starting a casual conversation.</p><p>"Do you still want me to cook seaweed soup?"</p><p>Shuhua's eyes lit up from that but realizing it might be putting Soojin more in distress, she sadly turns back to her ramen.</p><p>"I-I cooked myself ramen... I'm fine with this, thank you."</p><p>"Now, you're rejecting my offer to cook for you?"</p><p>"T-That's not what I mean!" Shuhua immediately objects, standing up from her seat to face Soojin, only to see the older giggling. "Soojin..?"</p><p>Soojin finally breaks out of laughter, clutching her stomach while pointing her index finger at the Taiwanese.</p><p>"Oh, you should see the look on your face right now!" </p><p>Shuhua blinks her eyes repeatedly, trying to digest what's happening right now but seeing the way the other laugh, she didn't notice the growing smile on her face and soon enough, she joins in laughing. </p><p>"Jinjin!!!" she says in her usual loud voice, approaching the older girl to pull her in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Soojin turns off the night lamp beside her bed as she scoots close to Shuhua, who has already drifted off to sleep as soon as they said their goodnights. </p><p>Although they didn't do anything more after dinner but simply talk and prepare for bed, she figured the younger must've been tired today.</p><p><em>I should be the one sleeping first, </em>she says in her mind as she observes Shuhua in her deep slumber before brushing some strands of raven hair away from the younger's face, a smile couldn't be helped as she hears her snore audibly. <em>She looks peaceful...</em></p><p>Thinking she had grasped enough of the girl's facial features, she lies on her back once again, staring at the ceiling as thoughts begin to flood her mind.</p><p>Soojin begins to realize her life has been progressing way differently than before.</p><p>A big contributor to that is the person beside her right now. Yeh Shuhua.</p><p>She couldn't tell if it is a good thing or another but having the Taiwanese around her, she somehow felt at ease.</p><p>But as she shifts her attention back to her phone once again, she frowned. </p><p><em>Should I consult Soyeon about it first? </em>she ponders over before reaching for her phone and re-reading a text message sent to her. </p><p>A simple message that's still waiting for a response that she couldn't seem to respond to immediately.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🐔</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>tell me if you've made up your mind </em>
    </strong>
    <em>[8:58 pm]</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>if you're worrying about the expense, don't worry! it'll be my treat :) </em>
    </strong>
    <em>[9:32 pm]</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Soojin bit her lip as her thumbs rest at the side of the screen, deciding whether she should reply or do it tomorrow morning, where her bestfriend could make a judgment for it.</p><p><em>Ah, this is frustrating! </em>she internally expresses, placing the phone down her chest in an abrupt manner as she furrows her brows. <em>I hate that t</em><em>his is something I should decide for myself!</em></p><p>She's very well aware how much she didn't like thinking about things that includes her, having to make a decision especially if it's for others. Soojin always seemed to argue with her bestfriend in regards of that, such as choosing where to eat. </p><p>Well, as a matter of fact, there are quite a lot of people who doesn't like deciding for that matter.</p><p>Though reading back the simple request, it is given that she's free of any charge for that particular meeting—which isn't something she should be worrying about—and yet, she didn't know why she couldn't just have the guts to make a mindless decision over it.</p><p>Looking back at the girl beside her, she had a little more dilemma in her head before she looks back at her phone screen.</p><p><em>Mom &amp; Dad are gonna be home by then... </em>she made a realization, starting to type something.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>🍒</p>
  <p><b> <em>is saturday fine? </em> </b> <em>[10:03 pm]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐔</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>saturday is great! </em>
    </strong>
    <em>[10:05 pm]</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>is that a yes then? </em>
    </strong>
    <em>[10:06 pm]</em>
  </p>
  <p>🍒</p>
  <p><b> <em>yes :) </em> </b> <em>[10:08 pm]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐔</strong>
  </p>
  <p><b> <em>then it's a date! </em> </b> <em>[10:09 pm]</em></p>
  <p><b> <em>i'm really looking forward to it &gt;&lt; </em> </b> <em>[10:13 pm] </em></p>
  <p>🍒</p>
  <p><b> <em>don't expect much.. i'm a boring company </em> </b> <em>[10:14 pm] </em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐔</strong>
  </p>
  <p><b> <em>not to me </em> </b> <strong> <em>[10:15 pm]</em> </strong></p>
  <p><b> <em>i enjoy your company, soojin-ah </em> </b> <em>[10:16 pm] </em></p>
  <p>🍒</p>
  <p><b> <em>thanks... </em> </b> <em>[10:17 pm] </em></p>
  <p><b> <em>i gotta go sleep now btw </em> </b> <em>[10:18 pm] </em></p>
  <p><b> <em>see you on sat. goodnight :) </em> </b> <em>[10:18 pm] </em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐔</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>see you! </em>
    </strong>
    <em>[10:19 pm]</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>sleep well~ </em>
    </strong>
    <em>[10:19 pm]</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Soojin closes her phone, putting it back on the nightstand.</p><p>There was something unexplainable surfacing inside her chest, not knowing whether her decision was a great idea or not.</p><p>Nevertheless, she tries to dismiss her thoughts and proceeds under the warmth of her comforter, snuggling to the girl beside her as Shuhua unconsciously drapes an arm around her waist, pulling her in.</p><p>Soojin smiles at the gesture, burying her face in the crook of the younger's neck, cuddling as they did so.</p><p>It has been a thing between them—especially after sex—and they didn't have to put a meaning to it. She liked it that way.</p><p>More so, it only works with Shuhua.</p><p>And just like that, it washed her worries away as she soon joined the other in her slumber...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What's there to think about anyway when Hui is a great guy she didn't want to turn down?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cafeteria isn't much crowded. Peaceful. Just what Soojin likes whenever she decides to spend her vacant with her bestfriend, Soyeon.</p><p>Since they share most classes together because they're at the same field of interest, which is music, usually they would just discuss about that or whatever their college gives them. Most times, they just sit there in comfortable silence and have few chitchats here and there, then be busy with their digitals again.</p><p>Soyeon is known to always carry around her mini launchkey. The girl is quite obsessed with producing and writing new stuff anywhere she is—well, couldn't be blamed as she's the best at what she does. Everyone has been chasing after her to do commissions and other more paid requests.</p><p>Meanwhile, Soojin would only be seen with her phone, scrolling through some of her socials and attending to Soyeon's request if the other asks for her help, such as singing her songs. Soyeon always liked her vocals, so there's no question that Soojin is a great candidate for it. Plus, the girl likes to sing just as much as she loves to dance anyway.</p><p>However right at this moment, it seems that the focus today is leaning more on Soojin's request rather than Soyeon's usual ones.</p><p>"Okay, hear me out first," Soojin releases a frustrated sigh, not wanting to look at the other girl's eyes longer as it's piercing way deeper than intended to. "And let me finish—"</p><p>"You are being complicated right now," Soyeon cuts her off, looking just as ticked off as her.</p><p>"I just said hear me out—"</p><p>"You. Are. Seeing. Yeh. Shuhua. While. Giving. False. Hopes. With. Lee. Hoetaek," Soyeon breaks down, clapping in between word after word just so it could reach the other's senses. Indeed, what Soojin's been telling her right now is a lot for her to take in, especially knowing the way her bestfriend's currently dealing with the matter.</p><p>Soojin just told her that she's been sleeping with Shuhua since last week and although that didn't sound bad to her, Soyeon apparently heard that Soojin just agreed to a date with Hui this coming saturday.</p><p>"For the last time, Shuhua and I are not... i-it's not something serious!" Soojin retorted back, massaging her temples. "It's not, it really is not. And I am not giving false hopes to Hui—"</p><p>"Yeah, right," Soyeon rolls her eyes, not wanting to tolerate her bestfriend's stubborness. "So if you're not dating Shuhua, then you like Hui?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Soyeon facepalms, groaning.</p><p>"See, you can't even answer!" she almost screamed, garnering weird looks around them as they're surprised to see the usually calm girl so worked up. As a matter of fact, seeing the two having a seemingly heated argument is a sight to see. </p><p>"Can you please keep it down??" Soojin tries to shush her bestfriend, looking around as she whispers to Soyeon. "I don't want anyone to hear! What if any of them just suddenly shows up here and gets to hear it?"</p><p>"Then good???" Soyeon says sarcastically, crossing her arms. "So you could break it off with one of them now."</p><p>"I'm not even in any serious relationship. What's there to be getting so worked up about, Jeon?"</p><p>"Alright, here's the thing," Soyeon breathes out, a bit disappointed to know that this is how Soojin thinks. "I know you've never been in a relationship before so it's understandable that's how you're taking things..."</p><p>"Uhm, okay?"</p><p>"But you have flirted with some way back then and those lasted like... I don't know, like your parents' business trips??"</p><p>"So??"</p><p>Soyeon hums, before she questions the other girl again.</p><p>"When did Hui starts to make a move on you?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>The question kind of got her off-guard as Soojin begins to think.</p><p><em>Make a move? </em>she ponders over and a memory of her, meeting Hui the first time, suddenly shows up in her head.</p><p>It was last year, when she was still a freshman and Hui was one of the upperclassmen that accompanied the new ones to show around the campus.</p><p>She couldn't exactly tell if the guy is, perhaps, showing a liking towards her.</p><p>
  <em>He never confessed, though...</em>
</p><p>But like what Soyeon always told her, Hui is indeed much nicer to her compared to the other girls he has interacted with.</p><p>Yes, it might mean somethin... but couldn't it just be because Hui is simply a nice guy?</p><p>"I don't know, you tell me," Soojin finally answers her question, shrugging. "You're the only one who assumed that he likes me, to begin with. I never thought about it until you pointed out."</p><p>"I know you know he is," Soyeon frowns, having to convince her about this matter again. "He's way too obvious already, especially that he asked you out on a date<em>. </em>A DATE."</p><p>"We've been hanging out a lot before though?" Soojin says before she further explains. "I mean, I know it's been a long time since he last asked me to hang out and yes, putting the term <em>date </em>is quite weird but what's that got to do with anything? It could just simply mean a friendly date."</p><p>"You don't realize that maybe he finally wants to ask you out? Like actually <em>date</em> each other?"</p><p>"He doesn't like me that way—"</p><p>"Soojin, don't act dumb now," Soyeon leans to her closely. "You know all that talking has brought you closer that it's not even out of friendliness anymore. He has motives."</p><p>"Motives like what??"</p><p>"Like texting and calling you all the time? Always asking to see you before classes starts? Asking you out on lunch with just the two of you together? Updating you about what he's doing? Making you sing for his compositions—"</p><p>"I sing for your compositions too—"</p><p>"Hui LIKES you," Soyeon emphasized them clearly, silencing the other. "The list has gotten long already that you just choose to ignore that because you didn't want to lose your friendship with him."</p><p>Knowing that she did a great job this time, Soyeon relaxes back on her seat triumphantly, waiting for her bestfriend to analyze everything.</p><p>"As for your relationship with Shuhua..." she continues to talk, leaning forward on the table to prop her chin on top of an elbow as she continues to stare at the other. "I didn't know you'd agree to something like, hmm... fuck buddies? Or maybe friends—no, scratch that—roommates with benefits?" she laughs, waking up the other from her thoughts and receiving a frown from Soojin. "That's sick. I didn't know my bestfriend has always been into that—"</p><p>"I-It's not like that..." Soojin explains, somehow not liking the terms used to describe her relationship with Shuhua. "We just had a deal, that's all."</p><p>"Same thing? I mean, I'm not implying it's a bad thing. I'm just surprised, especially that of all people, it had to be Shuhua."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I thought you didn't like her advances?"</p><p>"I never said I like them."</p><p>"Then why are you doing that with her?"</p><p>"I just want to?"</p><p>"It could be with another person, though?" Soyeon continues to question. "I mean, Hui has been by your side, clearly showing signs that he wants you to look at him differently—"</p><p>"Why would I ask something like that to a friend???"</p><p>"Okay, fair," Soyeon chuckles, raising her hand in defense. "I'm just saying, if you told me you're sleeping with someone, the first person I'd think of is him."</p><p>"Just because he's the only guy I'm close with doesn't mean I'd ask him of that," Soojin sighs for the nth time. "Whatever. So what am I gonna do then if you're right?"</p><p>Soyeon hums. "I just know Hui is going to ask you out sooner. Maybe you should start considering how you feel about him."</p><p>Soojin kept mum, still unsure about what her bestfriend is telling her and just slowly nodding, acknowledging her advice.</p><p>"As for Shuhua... if it's not serious, then just break it off. Easy."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Well, that's if you're ready for something serious once Hui pops the question for you."</p><p>There's a small silence between them and Soojin didn't know why but in her head, someone's screaming at her 'no' and she shook her head repeatedly.</p><p>"I-I can't..."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It's not that... easy..."</p><p>"What's not easy?" Soyeon gave her a suspicious look. "Being in a serious relationship or breaking it off with Shuhua?"</p><p>"I don't know??" but clearly, in Soojin's head, there's only one thing why her bestfriend's advice had just made her sad and she didn't know why she should even be. "I don't know... I can't explain."</p><p>"Do you like what you're doing with Shuhua??"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Not answering only made her bestfriend want to shower her with more questions but before she could, Soojin immediately went against it.</p><p>"Ah! I don't wanna talk about this anymore!" she says out of frustration before standing up from her seat. "I'm going ahead. See you in class."</p><p>Soojin didn't left a room for her to say something and just like that, the girl left the table, marching her way towards the vending machine to grab herself some refreshment first, before she completely disappeared out of sight.</p><p>Soyeon looks back at her notebook, sighing, before she continues what she was doing earlier. </p><p>
  <em>She's acting weird...</em>
</p><p>The girl simply shrugs her shoulders, not wanting to think about it anymore.</p><p>And somehow, just as she returned her attention back to music, she's even more pumped to write than ever instead of stressing herself out over someone else's worries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. That's it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: futanari, sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what was told by her bestfriend yesterday at the cafeteria, Soojin continues to find herself lured in under Shuhua's touch. They had just gotten home from another hectic day at school, already getting rid of the tiredness they had to deal with over the day.</p><p>Since it's also friday, it is somehow a relief for them to do whatever they want—in short, <em>have</em> <em>fun</em>.</p><p>"S-Shu—" Soojin shrieked just as she felt her back slam against the door as they got inside, the younger pinning both her wrists above her head. The way Shuhua stares at her right now is turning her on that she could only submit herself, leaning forward to catch the younger's lips as they made out once again. "Take me to my room," she managed to say in between kisses, before Shuhua pulls away.</p><p>"Don't you wanna do it right here?" a playful grin is playing on Shuhua's lips as she said that. "I could do you on top of that coffee table," she continues as she points to the wooden oak table in the middle of the living room.</p><p>"I—" Soojin could only utter, blushing at the idea and before she could say anything more, Shuhua already carried her and walked her there, laying her on top of the table. "Don't..." she mutters, now looking up at the towering Shuhua who's standing before her, already in between her legs.</p><p>Somehow, Soojin likes the idea and Shuhua is very well aware of that so the younger bent forward to be face to face with her, resting her left palm beside Soojin's head.</p><p>"Don't what?" Shuhua teases, dragging her right hand towards one of the buttons of Soojin's blouses and the girl could only react with a slight hitch of her breathing, watching as the Taiwanese slowly undo her clothes.</p><p>"N-Not... here..." Soojin says as she returns back the same lustful gaze to Shuhua, not moving.</p><p>"Really?" Shuhua continues, undoing the final button of the blouse and finally getting a clear view of Soojin's delicate skin, the rising and falling of her chest being much evident now as the girl underneath her is starting to get heated in their feverish activity.</p><p>Seeing that, Shuhua launches forward to the side of her face, placing butterfly kisses from Soojin's jaw down to the sweet spot on her neck, earning a cute moan.</p><p>"Mhm, Shu... hua..." </p><p>"Say if you want me to stop," Shuhua says, before nibbling on the older's skin, making her twitch from the action. </p><p>"...y-you have to s—"</p><p>Shuhua leans her body closer, grinding her lower body against Soojin's core as she earns a louder cry of pleasure from the older and Soojin could only grab her by the shoulders, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Yes, Soojin?" she says innocently, now meeting her eye to eye.</p><p>Soojin bites her lip as she felt herself slowly getting wet down there, rocking herself against Shuhua to create more friction and this turned the table as it only made the younger ache to stay longer in her uniform, wanting to release her growing erection.</p><p>"Y-You were saying?" Shuhua asks once more, not wanting to lose yet moaning just as Soojin reaches to cup her crotch, putting just enough pressure to make her even more sexually aroused.</p><p>Liking the way the younger's expression shifts, Soojin licks her lip as she grabs the back of Shuhua's neck, pulling her down. "I said," she whispers closely to Shuhua's ear. "You have to keep doing me and don't ever stop until I say so," she finished before placing a soft peck on the girl's cheek before returning her eyes back to Shuhua's, seeing the glint of excitement shimmer from her orbs after the younger listened to her request.</p><p>It didn't take long for the two of them to get rid of their own clothes as they couldn't keep their hands away from each other, making use of every second to explore every inch of the other's body as if they haven't yet familiarized them for the past days.</p><p>Although they didn't have sex yesterday, mainly because Soojin was too caught with her talk with Soyeon and Shuhua had to hang out with her friends to avoid rounds of questioning, it felt as if they haven't touched each other for ages.</p><p>Shuhua grabs the back of Soojin's thighs and pulls her closer, gliding the tip of her shaft towards the older's leaking core and Soojin anticipates for it, just watching Shuhua's face morph into pleasure just as the younger finally inches inside of her, moaning with her at the same time she did.</p><p>"You're so tight, s-shit... I love it."</p><p>Soojin always liked the way Shuhua has this whole other persona whenever they are having sex and hearing the way the younger curse also just drives her closer to edge, making herself crave for more.</p><p>"Baby, move," Soojin cooed as she bites the tip of her index finger, staring right at Shuhua with hooded eyes. "I want more of you."</p><p>Shuhua couldn't help but twitch inside of her out of excitement, Soojin feeling it and just smirking even more, knowing how much effect she does on the younger. She glides down one of her hands from her abdomen down to her lower region, rubbing herself in front of Shuhua's watching pair.</p><p>"Fuck," Shuhua curses once more, watching the way Soojin touch herself and feeling all too hot and bothered. "You're so fucking hot, I just—"</p><p>The Taiwanese began moving her hips, ultimately making the girl below her stop her actions as she begins to moan, letting Shuhua go in and out of her in such deep and slow strokes that she could slowly feel her brain turning into a mush.</p><p>"K-Keep going... ahh..." she pleads, crying in pleasure.</p><p>Shuhua tightens her hold on her legs and brought them to rest besides her hips, finding a much better angle to thrust in and out of the older that she's able to pick up her pace, now going on a quick but stable speed.</p><p>"Yeh S-Shuhua—!" Soojin calls out in a shocked manner just as Shuhua bent towards her and let go of her legs to place both hands besides the older's head instead, carrying her own weight so she could go a little faster. </p><p>With a few more thrusts, Soojin came first but that didn't stop as Shuhua continued to thrust in and out of her, almost making her lose her sanity by the way she felt the younger move in and out of her sex cavity.</p><p>Soojin's walls began to clamp her dick and Shuhua couldn't last longer anymore and soon reaches her end, pulling out on time to shoot her juices on the older's stomach with a groan of satisfaction.</p><p>Soojin could only watch with heavy breaths, her legs shaking from her own climax moments ago, and loving the warmth it gives her that she pulls Shuhua back in, making out with her once again.</p><p>Somewhere in between kisses, she could taste the addicting sweetness from the younger's pair and somehow, Soojin loves to kiss her for a little longer but suddenly...</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like what you're doing with Shuhua?"</em>
</p><p>Soojin's eyes shot open just as her bestfriend's voice resounded to her head, pushing the younger away abruptly and shock painted her face.</p><p>Shuhua stumbled a little further away, puzzled.</p><p>"W-What's wrong?" she asks in confusion as she walks back to Soojin, worried that she might've done something wrong but before she could go closer, the ringing of the doorbell is heard.</p><p>Both of them turned their heads to the direction of the sound, frozen.</p><p>"Hello, is anyone home?" a man's voice could be heard from afar, followed by another ring.</p><p>Recognizing the voice, Soojin and Shuhua turns to look at each other in panic, suddenly rushing to grab all of their clothes.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit—"</p><p>Soojin notices that Shuhua is way more panicked than she is, biting her inner cheeks before she signals to the younger.</p><p>"Dress up!" she says to her harshly while trying to wear her undergarments in such a speed manner. "I'll handle this. Go!" she tells Shuhua and the girl could only nod nervously before rushing to go upstairs with her clothes, still buck naked.</p><p>Soojin somehow thanked her lucky stars that she has talent on wearing her clothes fast—being used to circumstances that rushes her to dress up such as being late for school or for performing and changing wardrobes backstage—yet she never thought she'd use it for such situation.</p><p>Twisting the doorknob, she combs her hair for a bit more before she finally went out of the house, putting up a smile as she walks towards the gate where she could see the familiar figure greeting her with his usual crescent eyes, paired with a wrinkly smile.</p><p>"Good evening, Soojin," he greeted just as Soojin opens the gate.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Lee," Soojin greets back, bowing, and turning to the woman beside him, doing the same. "Mrs. Lee, it's good to see you again."</p><p>"We're here to check up on you," Mr. Lee says, scratching his temple apologetically. "I'm sorry we didn't get to do it sooner as we had matters to deal within the house but I'm glad that you're doing alright."</p><p>Soojin noticed how his other arm is held by his wife, making her smile softly at the sight before she shakes her head reassuringly.</p><p>"I've been managing well, don't worry much about me," Soojin replies. "I have Shuhua as my company too, so it's fine."</p><p>"Oh, right! That energetic girl..." he says, chuckling.</p><p>"We also thought it's good to let you acquaint with your guest more that's why we didn't visit much," Mrs. Lee finally spoke. "Speaking of that, where is she?"</p><p>"She's inside," Soojin simply answered before moving to the side to welcome them in. "I'm sorry I haven't invited you inside first. Come in."</p><p>Both the old couple smiles at her sweetly and just as they walk pass Soojin, Mrs. Lee notices something.</p><p>"Honey, your collars are creased," the old woman reaches to fix it, a habit that she does whenever she sees Soojin and instantly checking if the girl is dressed properly, making Soojin blush. "Wear them properly next time, alright?"</p><p>Soojin could only scratch her head, nodding.</p><p>Just as they had walked inside the house, Soojin is glad to see that Shuhua is already there at the living room in a newly changed clothes and when the younger sees them, she acted as if she were surprised to see the sudden intrusion, much to Soojin's mockery in her mind.</p><p>"Mr. Lee, it's good to see you again!" she greeted, jumping out from the couch to walk near them, greeting him with a hug before turning to his wife. "Oh my, who is this beauty?" she playfully greets, receiving a hearty laugh from the old woman before she bows, greeting properly. "Hi! I'm Yeh Shuhua."</p><p><em>As expected of someone majoring in acting, </em>Soojin thought, shaking her head at Shuhua unnoticeably.</p><p>"When you said she's a jolly girl, I didn't thought she'd be this enthusiastic," Mrs. Lee says to her husband, before looking back at Shuhua. "It's nice to meet you, dear."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Lee offered to cook them dinner that night, saying it was only right for her to make up for the missed check-ups and the two younger girls could only accept it heartwarmingly, not bothered by the fact that they weren't visited for the previous days.</p><p>Why would they be when they have been enjoying just the company of one another?</p><p>"Mrs. Lee, did you teach Soojin how to cook? This is just as great as her cooking!" Shuhua compliments, bringing down her utensils after finishing her food with one last bite. "I mean, no offense, ma'am. I'm really just in love with her cooking," Shuhua points to the girl sitting beside her, receiving a light hit on the shoulders from her before everyone erupted in laughter.</p><p>"Oh, stop it," Soojin says, a bit embarassed to be flaunt like that to the old couple that she always treated as her second parents. </p><p>Meanwhile, they could only smile at the two girls' interaction, noticing that the once shy and awkward Soojin they knew has managed to get comfortable and friendly with someone in only such a short time knowing them.</p><p>"Well, I did taught her some," Mrs. Lee answers the Taiwanese's question, the curves of her lips almost reaching her eyes. "I'm glad you girls are getting along well."</p><p>"Seems like we have nothing to worry about," Mr. Lee added, only to make the two smile shyly before he directs it to another conversation. "Is everything ready for your parents' arrival tomorrow, Soojin-ah?" </p><p>Soojin's ears perked up from her name, nodding immediately. "I-I've done some cleaning in their room... I think it looks alright."</p><p>"As expected of our Soojin," Mrs. Lee compliments, only making the girl even more shy. Soojin always liked it when she's complimented, especially by the people who she spent almost all her life with. "You've been growing into a fine lady."</p><p>"I-I'm not really..." Soojin mumbles, directing her attention to her empty plate, still smiling.</p><p>"She's so humble sometimes, it's annoying," Shuhua says, the limited vocabulary somehow wording it differently from what she's intending to say that it made the two elder laugh because of her adorableness, making Soojin giggle as well. Shuhua could only tilt her head in confusion.</p><p>"She's indeed such a humble girl."</p><p>The rest of the dinner didn't end with just a little chat all because of Shuhua's talkativenes. It was somehow fun as they were able to acquaint more before they soon find themselves accompanying the old couple outside, about to part with them.</p><p>"We have to get going, it's pretty late for us. Will you be alright?" Mrs. Lee asks them, the two girls immediately responding and assuring them as the old couple acknowledges their answer. "Okay then. It's nice meeting you, Shuhua-ssi. Take care of Soojin, okay?"</p><p>"I will!" Shuhua answers, still with full energy that could only make the old couple smile at her childishness.</p><p>It didn't take long before they had already left the residence, leaving the two girls alone once again, Soojin being the first one to go inside. </p><p>Shuhua sensed the weird atmosphere so she immediately followed the girl after locking up, seeing as Soojin went to the kitchen to do some chores.</p><p>"Jinjin?"</p><p>Soojin continued with whatever she opts to do, collecting the empty plates and putting them in the dishwasher while Shuhua watches her before the younger decides to stop her from moving further.</p><p>"Are we not going to talk about earlier?"</p><p>Soojin shifts her attention elsewhere, a bit guilty to look at the younger.</p><p>There was silence between them before Soojin finally spoke, dropping her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry I did that..."</p><p>Shuhua smiles before she held the girl by the waist, lifting Soojin's chin to make her look at her eyes.</p><p>"It's fine but can you tell me why you did that?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Did I do something wrong or—"</p><p>Soojin shakes her head, sighing.</p><p>"No, I just thought of something."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Soojin looks at her, worry evident on her face and it made Shuhua worried too. "I just..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I think we should stop."</p><p>"Stop..?"</p><p>"What we're doing."</p><p>Shuhua releases her by the waist, frowning. "Already?"</p><p>"I-I don't know... I just think we should."</p><p>"Is it something that I did earlier?" Shuhua asks, not wanting to agree with it yet. "If it's because I made you do it in the living room, I'm sorry." </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Did you worry we were gonna get caught?"</p><p>Soojin nods then shakes her head, Shuhua tilting her head in confusion at her response.</p><p>"It's not just that," Soojin says, anxiously looking around. "I think we already had our fun, you know? Plus, my parents will be back tomorrow... I think it's only right we should stop."</p><p>"Oh," Shuhua nodded meekly, somehow understanding where she's coming from. "I see..." </p><p>Soojin looks at her, her eyebrows furrowing in worry.</p><p>If she's going to be honest, it's also because Soojin's thinking about how her bestfriend's words are affecting her once more and how she's thinking about the date she's going to have with Hui tomorrow that she felt all too weird to be continuing something like that with Shuhua. </p><p>Meanwhile, Shuhua is only thinking maybe Soojin's afraid that they will be caught and she didn't wanna face the possible consequences so she just acknowledged it.</p><p>"Can we make our last day special then?" Shuhua asks dearly, holding her again before inching close to Soojin's neck to pepper her with kisses, the older sighing just as she felt the way Shuhua's touch felt like fire that burned her skin, making her want to give in.</p><p>Soojin wants to give in so bad but she starts to think.</p><p>
  <em>If I give in one more time, I might turn back into my words...</em>
</p><p>With that, she pushes the younger away slightly, looking at Shuhua's eyes only to see disappointment from it, the younger frowning as well.</p><p>"I think what we had earlier is alright," Soojin said as careful as she can yet deep inside, she didn't want to say those words.</p><p>However, it's also for the fact that she wants to see how Shuhua would react and a part of her wishes the younger will react differently.</p><p>She wouldn't ever admit to herself that it was her intention though.</p><p>"Okay," Shuhua simply replied, taking a step back with an expression that couldn't be read.</p><p>"Shu—"</p><p>"I'll go to my room now then," Shuhua cuts her off, feigning a smile. "Goodnight, Jinjin," she says before she turns away and left.</p><p>Soojin knew it was her intention but somewhat, it hurts her to know that it was only what she's only going to receive from the younger. </p><p>
  <em>Two weeks of being intimately close and that's all?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what does that smile mean? </em>
</p><p>Soojin could only snicker, realizing that she's in that situation one more time because of Shuhua. Left hanging.</p><p>Yet this time, she chose it herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Saturday (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soojin woke up from the sound of her alarm, still drowsy as she reaches to turn it off before forcing herself to sit up from her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she unconsciously turns to her side only to blink a few times, confused.</p><p><em>Oh, right, </em>she says in realization, frowning when she had only took in the emptiness of <em>that</em> side of the bed. It was recently warmed up by another's presence everytime she wakes up but she had to shrug the thought away, grasping the fact that everything will be returning back to how it was like before. <em>I have to get going...</em></p><p>After taking an hour in the shower and choosing what to wear for the day, Soojin opts to do her makeup, putting just a little effort over the look she usually wore on a daily basis. She didn't feel like making herself grand although she did consider to at least look presentable for the day.</p><p>Just as she went out of her room, the room besides hers also opened, revealing Shuhua still in her pajamas.</p><p>Both of them stood by their own doorframes, staring at each other with an unreadable tension between them, before Shuhua pulls the toothbrush out of her mouth to break the silence.</p><p>"Good morning," the younger casually greets, slightly smiling and eyes still puffy from her sleep.</p><p>Soojin always liked how Shuhua looked in the mornings. She fought the urge to go over the younger to pinch her cheeks, just like she usually does, and chooses to greet her back the same way.</p><p>"Morning," Soojin muttered, looking away when she noticed that Shuhua only acknowledged now that she's all prepped.</p><p>Soojin didn't know why but there's that particular look in the younger's eyes whenever she looks at her that way. Usually, a compliment follows that but this time, she got nothing but a question from Shuhua.</p><p>"Going somewhere?"</p><p>Slightly disappointed, Soojin nodded.</p><p>Sensing that the older isn't gonna talk more about it, Shuhua nodded as well, acknowledging her simple answer.</p><p>"Be safe, then," the younger told her and it somehow felt warm to the ears, knowing it was a sincere one. "You're not gonna wait for auntie and uncle?"</p><p>"I've sent them a text," Soojin replies as she bent down to wear her heels to direct her uneasiness. "It's always been like this, don't worry," she continues, struggling on her feet and inwardly cursing for acting the way she is right now.</p><p>Shuhua hums in understanding before she continues to brush her teeth, walking back inside her room and closing the door with a quiet thud and Soojin breathes out the air she's been holding, not knowing why that conversation felt suffocating that she felt so tensed to stay there.</p><p>No, it was definitely not because of Shuhua.</p><p>It's the fact that she knows she's going to be awkward around the younger girl from now on, when she shouldn't be, especially that she's the one who made it seem like what they had is just... a phase. Like it was a normal thing she does with people.</p><p>Well, that's was Soojin assumes Shuhua perceives from her explanation last night but nevertheless, she wouldn't tell the younger that she's the only person that she's ever going to do that with.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*ding*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bringing her phone up to check, she sees a message from Hui, telling her that he's near and that's the cue for her to leave.</p><p>Just as she took a step out of the house, she caught sight of the boy, waving through the window of his car as it stopped in front of the gate.</p><p>A sigh escaped her lips before she forces a smile to her face as she went nearer, waving back.</p><p>"Hey," he says once she's seated on the passenger side, giving her a hug as Soojin tries to return it with the same energy.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>The car engine starts and they're off on their way, a little music accompanying their journey as Hui initiates a conversation here and there.</p><p>Soojin thought it's comfortably alright. It's starting fine.</p><p>Although a part of her hopes she's spending the day with a certain someone instead.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Can't we just go to an arcade or something?"</p><p>"No, I really need to study," Shuhua replies, not wanting to believe that those words will ever roll out of her mouth with no signs of pressure. Maybe she had gotten used to attending to her school responsibilities now and she could only blame one person for that. "My Korean sucks, you know that," she continued, trying to match the strides of the person beside her as her friend walked a little faster, mainly because the other girl's legs are longer than hers.</p><p>"But it's Saturday!" the other exclaimed. "Shushu, let's just go and I'll treat you. How about that?"</p><p>Shuhua sighs for the nth time before giving her a glare. "As much as how good that sounds, I really have to study, Minnie unnie."</p><p>"Fine," Minnie mutters, dropping her shoulders in defeat as they continued on with their walk. "I should've just agreed to spend time with Miyeon then," she sulks, crossing her arms on her chest.</p><p>"I know you love me more than her," Shuhua playfully teases, sticking her tongue out at the girl before they stopped on their tracks, realizing they had reached their destination. "I'll just borrow some books and then we can go somewhere else, yeah?"</p><p>That finally made the older girl smile, a little wide for Shuhua's taste that she could only look at her weirdly, preparing herself to push the girl away just as she sensed she's launching for a hug and as expected, Minnie did.</p><p>"Yes! I knew I can manage to convince you!" Minnie cheers, rubbing her cheeks against the younger's puffy ones before she pulls away. "I'll tell Miyeon and Yuqi so they can come with us!"</p><p>Shuhua rubbed her cheeks, feigning disgust over the recent skinship. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she swats her hand to her before she turns to the entrance, walking in ahead of the other while Minnie followed, the older's eyes now glued to her phone as she busily types.</p><p>They stood right in the middle of the library, Shuhua's eyes wandering around as she tries to figure out where she could possibly find the books she's looking for. It wasn't a requirement at school or any of her Korean language class but they were ones that her professor adviced she could do an extra studying for as he always noticed how the girl slurred in her communications.</p><p>Although that somehow offended her, Shuhua knew that he was only trying to help as it's one of his responsibility anyway.</p><p>Plus, she had nothing to do for the day, seeing as Mr and Mrs Seo are more needing of rest than her attention.</p><p>And Soojin? She's out so early in the morning to go to... god knows where. She had no idea and she doesn't have a clue who she's going to spend her day with but Shuhua chose not to go over that.</p><p><em>I don't care, I can find something else to do—</em>at least that's what she'd tell herself.</p><p>One more reason is that maybe she should at least make use of the lies she always told her friends. Taking extra classes, right? If there's no signs of improvement in her Korean, Yuqi might just caught on in her lie and annoy her about it until she tells why. She had no intentions of telling her friends ever that she slept with Soojin. They'll just probably make fun of her everytime they come over. </p><p><em>Ah it's here, </em>she smiles just as she found the shelf she's looking for.</p><p>Looking behind, she noticed that her friend didn't follow her and decided to just stay at one of the couches at the main entrance, still with her phone.</p><p>Shuhua knew Minnie had no interest in coming in places such as the library, especially in a weekend, so she just shrugs and went to do what she plans to do, scanning each one of the books to look for the titles listed on her notepad.</p><p>Despite the struggle in reading, Shuhua had managed to find two out of three books within a minute, the last one being the most difficult one as she aches to call out for Minnie to help her out, yet being lazy to do so. Instead, she continues to browse, starting to get annoyed that she has already went over the same books for quite some time now.</p><p>"Where the fuck is it??" she mumbled to herself as she crouches down to the shelf while constantly looking at her phone if she's reading the title right, starting to believe she just sucks at reading. She looks as if she's almost hogging the shelf to herself until a cough interrupted her, making her look up to see a woman towering over her.</p><p>She looked almost the same age as her, has her hair cut short, and worn a pair of baggy pants.</p><p>"Are you looking for something?" the girl's head tilted in confusion as she asked, probably wondering why the other girl is in such a weird position only for Shuhua to realize it herself, immediately standing up and straightening her back.</p><p>"Y-Yes..."</p><p>Shuhua noticed the book in her arms and she assumes she went there to return them to their original places.</p><p>"Oh, let me help you out," the woman offers, smiling warmly at her and Shuhua felt a sense of relief, glad that she has gotten help instead of scaring the girl away. "What are you looking for?"</p><p>"Uhm," Shuhua could only utter small sounds as she brought out her phone, almost dropping them clumsily, wanting to show the title of the book to the girl. "D-Do you know this book?"</p><p>The girl studies it closer before she realizes it's familiar, looking down at one of the books in her arms before handing it over.</p><p>"Oh! It's this one, is it?"</p><p>Shuhua looks over and her eyes glimmered in happiness as she clarified it is exactly the book she's looking for, happy that her long search is finally over.</p><p>"Yes!" she exclaimed and her voice went a bit louder than intended to, garnering attention before she was shushed by the girl, pointing at the librarian nearby. "Sorry... yes, it's that one," she says, really wanting to express that she's grateful to the unknown person by shaking her hands repeatedly, earning a chuckle.</p><p>"It's nothing," she replies with a smile, somehow finding the gesture adorable. "I was just about to return it anyway."</p><p>That interaction soon ended as the girl rushes to bid goodbye at her after looking at her watch and Shuhua could only watch her go, somehow disappointed she didn't get to ask her name. She didn't know why she wanted to know but the girl seems harmless enough to be a friend. She always has that habit of wanting to befriend people when they help her out of their good heart.</p><p>Also the fact that the stranger felt as if... she isn't a stranger at all, Shuhua thought it was a lost opportunity. She really thought she's a nice person she wants to be friends with.</p><p>Realizing her struggle to make friends, she gave up and just settled back to the friend she's actually with, now holding three books in her hands as she approaches Minnie.</p><p>"You done?" the Thai asked, standing up from her seat. "Yuqi and Miyeon said to just meet them at a café near the block."</p><p>"Sure," Shuhua only replied before Minnie accompanies her to the main desk, wanting to get out of there as soon as they can.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The mall is unusually crowded at the time and Soojin felt slightly uncomfortable with her choice of clothing, moving to tug her blouse up that exposed her collarbones and gave a slight view of her cleavage, feeling all eyes darting in that direction as they passed.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>She felt something drape around her shoulders, turning to her side to see a smiling Hui, simply offering his denim jacket to her.</p><p>"T-Thanks..." Soojin smiles at him, feeling a sense of relief.</p><p>They walked side by side and stopped at one of the food stalls, Hui offering to buy them refreshments while Soojin waited at the table, looking around.</p><p>So far, she could say everything is going well. </p><p>They mostly went window shopping, trying out clothes that they wouldn't ever buy, and went to the cinemas to watch a film Hui suggested. </p><p>It wasn't boring, but it wasn't as interesting as well. It was just... alright.</p><p>Soojin makes sure though that she would let him know that she's enjoying, not wanting to let down the other.</p><p>What matters right now is that they're having a good time and she's far from thinking about the things Soyeon told her.</p><p><em>She's totally wrong, </em>she says in her mind, taking note to tell her bestfriend that she's the only one assuming things.</p><p>Like how Soojin perceives it, it really is just going as a friendly date as she couldn't sense any intentions from the guy—much to her relief—so she isn't worrying anymore. Hui is acting just how he is around her, still that guy friend she trusted.</p><p>"Here's your favorite," Hui got back to the table with two drinks in his hands, placing it down in front of Soojin. </p><p>The girl appreciated the fact that he remembers, only smiling at him before saying thanks.</p><p>Then, Hui initiates a topic, something that would get their conversation going.</p><p>Soojin knew their little hang out is about to end since that felt like their last stop at the mall and soon, they're driving back to her place, her head just resting against the car window as she watches the view outside.</p><p>"Did you have fun?" Hui probably asked the question for the hundredth time that day and Soojin turns to him with a scoff. "What? I just want to make sure!"</p><p>"I told you I did," Soojin responded as if she were offended that the guy is doubting her, feigning hurt. "You really don't trust your friend, don't you?"</p><p>Hui chuckles, his lips wavering before it went tight-lipped again, just focusing his attention on the road and though it made the atmosphere somehow uneasy, Soojin chose to ignore it. Instead, she starts humming along to the music playing, shifting her attention to look outside the window once again.</p><p>Soojin is aware Hui is constantly looking at her, but she paid no mind. Though just as they reached her residence, she's internally grateful that it was over as the guy got out of his vehicle to open the door for her, accompanying her to the gate.</p><p>"I really enjoyed being with you, Soojin," Hui says, rubbing his nape as he shyly looks at the girl. "I hope to hang out with you soon again. Will that be fine?"</p><p>"Of course," Soojin replied back, smiling at him. "Don't even be shy to ask me. We've been friends for a long time."</p><p>"Uhh.." Hui utters, a slight frown forming on his face as he heard the word for the second time, but Soojin couldn't quite notice that as it was already way too dark out. Plus, his head always stoop low as he spoke to her. "Well, hmm... I know."</p><p>There was silence between them before Soojin decides to break it, wanting to put an end to their meeting as she notices the time.</p><p>"You should get going, it's late—"</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>Hui finally looks at her and Soojin could see that his eyes were full of determination just as he grabs her by the wrist. Soojin could only arch a brow questioningly.</p><p>"I-It's," he says, biting his lip. "It's a date, okay?"</p><p>Soojin furrows her brows in confusion, not really understanding what he's trying to say. </p><p>"This day... i-it's a date," he further clarifies, his face getting flustered. "A real one. Not a friendly date."</p><p>Soojin could only open her mouth but no words came out so she closes it back, nodding.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Hui waited for her to say anything more but Soojin just stood still, staring back at him.</p><p>"That's it?" he asked, somehow laughing it off. "So you're... fine with me taking you out on dates?" he says it as if it were a joke, his eyes full of hope.</p><p>Soojin couldn't really think well. She isn't exactly sure why it should be questioned (being inexperienced of relationships, that is) and the look that Hui is giving her right now, simply just made her agree.</p><p>"I mean, why not? Dates are... fine."</p><p>Hui didn't get to catch the wonder in her voice as he's already way too happy with the answer he had gotten, launching himself forward, surprising the girl with a hug.</p><p>"Thank you," he says, before pulling away to smile at Soojin shyly, realizing what he had done. "For giving me a chance, that's all."</p><p><em>Chance? </em>she thought but before she could ask Hui about what he meant, the guy is too pumped that he had already stepped back, readying to leave.</p><p>"I'll get going now then," Hui says before he turns around to skip towards his car, then turns around to look at Soojin again just as he stood beside the vehicle. "Thank you for today!" he yells, settling inside the driver seat as he starts his car, rolling his window to look at the girl one last time.</p><p>"B-Bye..." Soojin could only wave after he signals that she should get inside, driving away and completely disappearing in sight.</p><p>That's when the realization that she had agreed to dating Hui came to her, wanting to knock herself senseless for being so slow to acknowledge it.</p><p><em>Ugh, this is what I get for always zoning out! </em>she internally curses herself, finally locking the front door behind her after she walked inside. <em>I-It isn't some sort of confession yet, right? </em>she continues asking herself, frustrated at her actions.</p><p>Silence greeted her just as she went to the living room, assuming everyone would be in their rooms now as it's already late. Her parents are probably getting more rest due to their business trip. As for Shuhua, she assumes she might probably be asleep in her room now as the younger tends to sleep earlier.</p><p><em>Should I check in on her?</em> she thought once she's upstairs, stopping in front of Shuhua's room and contemplating whether she should go in or not. <em>What for? </em>she asks herself, biting her lower lip then shaking her head, proceeding to go inside her room.</p><p>The tiredness only crept in her body just as she pounced on top of her bed, happy that she's home. She stayed lying for a while before she forces herself up to wash and change her clothes, so she could finally join in the rest in their dreamland.</p><p>Moments later, she's back on her bed and texted with Hui for a little while before they both said goodnight to each other, yet Soojin could feel she wouldn't drift to sleep sooner despite her, wanting to sleep.</p><p>As she laid there, she stares at the ceiling, thoughts once again infiltrating her head. The lights are already turned off but it didn't help her in any way, only making her think back of how her day went.</p><p>Then, she begins to question herself about Hui... and what she exactly feels being around him.</p><p>In all honesty, she couldn't even remember anything about what they did earlier anymore.</p><p>If anyone asks, maybe she could give a brief summary of how the date went, but not a descriptive explanation like how most people would do when they talk about dates.</p><p>For her, it was really just... another day hanging out with a friend. </p><p>Soojin frowns, hating how she couldn't treat it as a date, even when Hui clarified it to her.</p><p><em>Why am I like this? </em>she ponders, drumming her fingers on her stomach and releasing a frustrated sigh. <em>He was being sincere...</em></p><p>Hui is a great guy and is liked by everyone, even by her parents when she first introduced the boy to them as a friend.</p><p>And everyone would love to date him. So why shouldn't she?</p><p>Soojin turned to her side, feeling even downcasted as she ran a hand over the empty space.</p><p><em>It feels lonely...</em> she thought as her movement stops, sitting up abruptly.</p><p>Before she knew it, Soojin finds herself in front of the other girl's room once again, her right hand already resting on the doorknob. Her breathing slowed just as her heartbeat increases its speed.</p><p><em>Why am I like this? </em>she asks herself the second time, before she finally twisted it open, a small creak resounding and darkness welcoming her in.</p><p>Just as she expected, Shuhua is indeed on the bed now, the younger's back turned against her and Soojin heaves a sigh of relief, thankful that the younger is asleep.</p><p>Well, that was what she thought until she was about close the door back and a voice called out to her, making her frozen in position.</p><p>"Jinjin..?" it came out raspy, but delicate, and Soojin felt herself blush, knowing she had just disrupted Shuhua in her slumber. "That's you, isn't it?"</p><p>Soojin sighs, welcoming herself inside before closing the door behind her, the darkness only enveloping the room once again as she tries not to stumble her way towards Shuhua's bed, plopping herself beside the girl and joining her under the covers.</p><p>"Sorry," Soojin says, hugging her from behind. "For waking you up."</p><p>Shuhua turns around to face her but Soojin couldn't see her in the dark. Though she knows how close their faces are as she felt Shuhua's breathing hit against her skin, making her shiver slightly.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>Soojin couldn't quite determine whether the younger it was a cold question or not but choosing to perceive it in that manner, she moves to unwrap her arms sadly, somehow hurt by it but to her surprise, Shuhua stops her and places them back to where they were placed.</p><p>"Hey, don't," Shuhua says and just as Soojin's eyes adjusted in the dark, the older finally noticed the genuine smile plastered on the younger's face, comprehending her misunderstanding. "You can't sleep, right?" Shuhua asks softly, pulling her in a hug.</p><p>Whenever Shuhua ask her simple questions, it always sounded like she's baby-ing her and so, Soojin snuggles close to her, just nodding against her chest.</p><p>There was no tension now compared to the last time they last saw each other—which was just earlier that morning—but there was something about their interaction at the moment that made it all feel different.</p><p>Soojin couldn't quite point it out but it didn't feel as it would escalate into something sexual as well.</p><p>"This is fine, right?" she tugs on Shuhua's shirt, hoping she wouldn't be rejected.</p><p>It didn't look like Shuhua would reject it anyway as the younger hugged her closely in her arms, taking a whiff of her scent before she adjusted her chin to rest at the crown of Soojin's head, nodding.</p><p>"Yeah," Shuhua answers, feeling her eyes close once more. "This is fine..." she says faintly before her breathing slowly evened out, the older soon realizing that she had drifted back to slumber.</p><p>Soojin backs away just a bit to take in a view of Shuhua's face, wanting to confirm that she's indeed asleep before she reaches to place a hand on the younger's cheek, caressing it softly.</p><p>Watching the way Shuhua's forehead creases, her attention shifted down to the way the younger's lips were parted, making it all too tempting to lean in but Soojin fought the urge to do so, knowing she has no right to.</p><p>Instead, she snuggles back in Shuhua's arms, inviting sleep to pull her in.</p><p>"I like being with you," she whispers, burying her face more on Shuhua's. "It's just so different being with you." </p><p>Soojin didn't question herself why she said what she said, but she knew she would once she remembers it. Right now, she's too immersed by the warmth Shuhua gives her to care about anything else as being in the younger girl's arms felt solitude—keeping her away from worries, like it always did.</p><p>And perhaps, she said what she said because she's finally acknowledged that she really liked Shuhua's company. She doesn't think it'd be the same with everyone else—not even if she tries it with a guy who likes her very much.</p><p>But wouldn't that be... questionable?</p><p>Without Soojin's knowledge, Shuhua slowly opens her eyes, feeling the way her heart skipped a beat as she tries to process the words said by the older.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can u guess who the girl shuhua met at the library? she'll appear later on ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Saturday (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of drinking/alcohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed and before Shuhua realizes it, it's Saturday once again and she had nothing to do but lounge around the Seo household, staring blankly at the wall of her room as if it can be moved the more she focuses her attention on it.</p><p>Shuhua knew it would just be another day of finding ways to be productive.</p><p>Although whenever she racks her brain for suggestions, she would end up thinking about how Soojin is up so early again and how the older could easily make plans for the weekend without her knowledge. </p><p>It's not as if Soojin has to tell her about her plans beforehand. Shuhua knows she has no right to know about it. She just thought it was starting to be unfair that she's spending lesser times with her the previous days—sometimes even going home from school separately, when they've always been waiting for each other before going home. </p><p>They didn't fight, but they haven't been spending time together either.</p><p>Aside from the times that Soojin would crash her bed in the middle of the night—simply explaining that she couldn't sleep—most times, her invitations to hang out together would only be rejected by the older.</p><p>Of course, Shuhua understands why she would do that.</p><p>What she doesn't understand is how it seemed like the after school plans that Soojin's getting is becoming frequent. Now she even has another plan for this day, just like the previous Saturday, it somehow made her come to one conclusion.</p><p><em>She found a new one, didn't she? </em>Shuhua scoffs at the thought and could've punctured an imaginary hole through the poor wall if her eyes actually started shooting lasers by now just as her stare deepens. <em>Well, good for her. </em><em>I don't care.</em></p><p>That's the words she would repeat in her head, then she'd forget she's even thinking about it. It's true, Shuhua didn't care.</p><p>She doesn't care who the person Soojin is with now and she had no intention of knowing.</p><p>Though, she does care about their friendship and Shuhua didn't want them to be distant, like what she thinks they are now. It makes her sad and annoyed at the same time.</p><p>With a sigh, the Taiwanese decided to finally go out of her room and go downstairs, her attention immediately called as soon as Mrs. Seo spotted her.</p><p>"Are you also going out today?" the woman asked just as she puts her book down in a rushed manner. Well, it was too late as Shuhua already seen it was another romantic novel and couldn't help but chuckle, finding it cute that Mrs. Seo uses her free time reading those.</p><p>"Minnie asked me earlier if I want to come over to their house," Shuhua says as she went over to sit beside the woman, trying to peek on her book before it was hidden away from her, instinctively making her pout. "I already saw it, auntie!"</p><p>"Well, it is not for you to know."</p><p>Shuhua widens her eyes, taking offense. "I'm already 21!"</p><p>Mrs. Seo chuckles at her answer, pinching her cheek before Shuhua lets go of the matter, remembering her intention.</p><p>"Also, auntie," she started, looking at the woman with hope. "Is it alright if I slept over at Minnie's?"</p><p>"Oh? Go ahead," Mrs. Seo says, patting her on the thigh. "You should have your fun. I trust that friend of yours anyway. It's alright with me."</p><p>Shuhua's eyes sparkled in delight, immediately enveloping the woman in a tight hug. "Thank you, auntie! Will it be fine with uncle?"</p><p>"Anytime, love," Mrs. Seo giggles at her reaction, returning the hug as well. "And don't worry about it. I'll let him know. Just no funny business, okay? Message me when anything happens."</p><p>Shuhua nodded, before raising two of her fingers on her forehead to salute. "Aye aye!"</p><p>Mrs. Seo returns back to her reading session as Shuhua skips back to her room, excited that she finally has something to do over the day and even until tomorrow. At least she won't be worrying about her weekend anymore.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>🐺</p>
  <p><b> <em>are we drinking? </em> </b> <em>[4:26 pm]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐭</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong> <em>who told you? </em> </strong> <em>[4:27 pm]</em></p>
  <p>🐺</p>
  <p><b> <em>miyeon did </em> </b> <em>[4:27 pm]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐭</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong> <em>damn, that miyeon </em> </strong> <em>[4:27 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>i told her not to tell you </em> </strong> <em>[4:28 pm]</em></p>
  <p>🐺</p>
  <p><b> <em>why not? </em> </b> <em>[4:28 pm]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐭</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong><em>because you're our baby!! you can't drink</em></strong> <em>[4:29 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>ㅋㅋㅋ</em> </strong> <em>[4:29 pm]</em></p>
  <p>🐺</p>
  <p><b> <em>I HATE Y'ALL </em> </b> <em>[4:30 pm]</em></p>
  <p><b> <em>anyway, what time should i go? </em> </b> <em>[4:31 pm]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐭</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong> <em>you can go anytime you want </em> </strong> <em>[4:32 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>miyeon's already here with me</em></strong> <em>[4:32 pm]</em></p>
  <p>🐺</p>
  <p><b><em>what are you guys up to? </em>🤭 </b> <em>[4:33 pm]</em></p>
  <p><b> <em>i'd go now but i'd hate to thirdwheel, you know? </em> </b> <em>[4:33 pm]</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐭</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong><em>wtf?</em></strong> <em>[4:33 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>JUST GO</em></strong> <em>[4:34 pm]</em></p>
</blockquote><p>"Well, well, look who won," Shuhua snickers, putting her phone back inside her pocket as she could only imagine a blushing Minnie right now, making her shake her head at the thought before proceeding to go over her closet to choose what clothes to wear and which to pack.</p><p>Shuhua knew there's always been something up between her two friends.</p><p>Well, mainly because she's always used by Miyeon as her shield for her hidden emotions while Minnie, on the other hand, is too much of a coward to be direct with her feelings. Basically, Shuhua's their cupid—but most of the time, their "baby"—just like Minnie says.</p><p>In that realization, Shuhua's eyebrows knitted together as she exclaims, "Why are they all treating me like a damn baby today??"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Five of them have gathered together in the Thai's room, having each of their own places as they talk about random stuff, at the same time eating pizzas from the towers of boxes Minnie ordered that night. It was still early so they haven't started drinking yet, but Yuqi already looked like she's drunk out of her mind as she stood in front of all of them, telling a funny story. </p><p>"I swear, if you'd only seen Soyeon's face, you would be laughing too!" the Chinese girl kept laughing in between words while pointing at the person of interest, who's too embarrassed to look at everyone. "Feed her a leaf right now and you'll see—"</p><p>"Shut up!" Soyeon pulls her back down as she slaps her head, having enough of the teasing. "So I hate vegetables, why are you so happy about it??"</p><p>"It was the look on your face when I made you eat one," Yuqi rubs the back of her head, still not wanting to stop poking fun of the older. "Ah, it was priceless!"</p><p>Soyeon rolls her eyes before she continues to eat her slice of pizza, making up her mind to ignore Yuqi for the rest of the night—that's only if she can resist the girl's antics.</p><p>The others laughed at them, starting to get used to the sight of them teasing each other. Most of the time, Soyeon would be the one doing the teasing but earlier that day, Yuqi apparently found something to tease her about when they were eating their lunch at the studio.</p><p>Soyeon didn't mean to be there—as she's not originally part of their group—but she have been working with Yuqi with a song the girl wrote after she asked for her help.</p><p>Since then, she has been invited to some of their hangouts, including their lunch breaks and the others didn't seem to mind having another member added to their circle, although they always wondered if a certain dancer is alright with it as Soyeon is always seen around with her.</p><p>"Why didn't anyone invite Soojin?" Miyeon decided to ask, turning to look at each of them in curiosity. </p><p>"I did!" Minnie says, pouting. "She wasn't answering."</p><p>The oldest of them shifts her attention to Shuhua, expecting an explanation.</p><p>"I have no idea where she is so I couldn't ask," Shuhua shrugs, still munching on her food. "She seems to have a plan for the day, anyway."</p><p>"Does she?" Soyeon turns to her, only acknowledging now about her bestfriend's whereabouts, before she had a realization. "I tried inviting her earlier but she hasn't replied to my texts... maybe she's with Hui again."</p><p>All of their ears perked up from the name, especially the only Taiwanese in the room.</p><p><em>Hui? </em>Shuhua took note of it in her mind, slowing down on her food. <em>Is that her new one? </em>she thought and just like that, she has lost her appetite, putting down her pizza back to its plate.</p><p>"Who's Hui?"</p><p>As if the others were doing her a favor, Minnie asked this time, curious as well.</p><p>"Oh, he's a good friend of us and a senior at school," Soyeon casually answers, not noticing one person in the room being highly interested with what she's telling at the moment. "You would recognize when you see him because he's always seen helping around the campus."</p><p>"You think they're hanging out right now? Together?" </p><p>"Well, they are hanging quite a lot lately so it's possible."</p><p>"Are they dating?" Yuqi gasped, the others seemingly surprised with the realization as well.</p><p>Soyeon shrugs before she leans forward to get another slice of pizza and for a moment there, Shuhua caught something weird.</p><p>She isn't sure if she's just imagining it but when Soyeon did that, she spared a look in her direction before she leans back to her seat again.</p><p>Shuhua was going to dismiss it until Soyeon opens her mouth again.</p><p>"That, I'm really not sure of."</p><p>And again, she caught her looking at her for a second before Soyeon tries to hide it by drinking her cola, resuming to talk to the others with a different topic.</p><p>Shuhua could only furrow her brows at that. </p><p><em>Oh, god, she knows,</em> Shuhua starts to think, biting her lip as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.Before her thoughts flood her head about the other girl, they were immediately swept away by Yuqi's loud voice.</p><p>"Let's start drinking now, come on!" the Chinese girl stood up, raising a bottle of soju in her hand. "This is getting boring!"</p><p>Minnie soon joined her in her initiation and soon, everyone formed a circle and go on rounds, starting a game as well while they're at it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 10 pm when Soojin got home from another date with Hui—one that she couldn't count as a date again as the guy only brought her to a studio, making her listen to some of his songs.</p><p>Although that would be a nice idea for a date, Soojin thought it was somehow just his way of flexing his abilities.</p><p>Perhaps, it could be part of trying to win her heart—which an idea she really appreciates—and she does think he is talented and perfect. Hui could be everything she could ask for in a partner. She had made up her mind a week ago that she's gonna give him a chance, anyway.</p><p>She just didn't understand why he doesn't seem to step up his game... or why she's expecting too much from him.</p><p>Soojin sighs, hating herself for overthinking this whole thing going on between them.</p><p>She doesn't even know why she couldn't get satisfied with their progress, despite spending more time with Hui recently. She doesn't know why she's even doing that in the first place but taking her friend's advice, she wanted to figure out what she felt about him.</p><p>And yet, Soojin would always seem to go against everything. </p><p><em>I can like him, right? </em>she continues to ponder as her feet moves on its own, taking her upstairs then stopping right outside a room.</p><p>"Shu?" she says after knocking at the door three times. "Can I sleep over again?" she asked out loud before she twisted the doorknob open, only being greeted by an empty room.</p><p>Before she wonders where the younger could be, Soojin heard her mother yell from downstairs.</p><p>"Shuhua is going to sleep over at her friend's house!"</p><p>Soojin raises her brows in wonder before yelling back. "With who??" </p><p>"Minnie!"</p><p><em>Oh, </em>Soojin closes the door of Shuhua's room slowly, sadness suddenly washing over her. After what seemed like eternity since she last took out her phone, she thought of going over her contacts to look for the younger's number to call her but to her surprise, she was greeted by tons of messages instead.</p><p><em>When did I ever get so many?? </em>she exclaims in her head, surprised to know that turning off her notifications for the whole afternoon would cause such thing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🐭</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong> <em>hey soojinnn, do you want to join our sleepover later? soyeon will be there :) </em> </strong> <em>[3:44 pm]</em></p>
  <p><em>&gt;&gt; you missed 3 calls from </em>🐭<em> &lt;&lt;</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>i couldn't reach you :&lt; but i hope you see my message soon! </em> </strong> <em>[4:23 pm]</em></p>
  <p><em>&gt;&gt; you missed a call from </em>🐭 <em>&lt;&lt;</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>you can still come and join if you want </em> </strong> <em>[7:48 pm]</em></p>
  <p><em>&gt;&gt; you missed 2 calls from </em>🐭 <em>&lt;&lt;</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🦁</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong> <em>are you coming with shuhua? </em> </strong> <em>[4:51 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>soojin </em> </strong> <em>[5:36 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>guess you have no idea but i'm on my way to minnie's house right now </em> <em>[</em> </strong> <em>6:04 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>are you with hui??</em> </strong> <strong> <em> they're asking me where you are </em> </strong> <em>[7:41 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>we're drinking right now and shuhua is pretty drunk. you still coming? </em> </strong> <em>[8:26 pm]</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>🐺</b>
  </p>
  <p><strong> <em>sOojinhjkln </em> </strong> <em>[8:11 pm]</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>cmoe ovR heere </em> </strong> <em>[8:18 pm]</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><em>What? </em>Soojin rushes to her room after reading the last text, grabbing whatever clothes she could pack in an instant as she runs to get downstairs, ready to get out of the house.</p><p>Soojin didn't know why she wanted to catch up with her friends so bad. It didn't really matter for her if she missed out on those as she wasn't such a social butterfly.</p><p>But why does it concern her a lot, especially after reading Shuhua's texts?</p><p>"Where are you going, young lady?" Mr. Seo stops her before she could go outside the door, the man suddenly standing up from the couch, alerted. "Didn't you just got home??" he further asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>He wasn't mad, but confusion is evident on his face as it's unusual to see his daughter to be panicking like that, Soojin turning to him as if he had just disrupted her peace.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep over at Minnie's," Soojin answered quickly, her feet couldn't stay still as it aches to run but she tried not to, not wanting to ditch just like that. </p><p>Her mother appeared in the room as well, raising a brow at her.</p><p>"You too?" Mrs. Seo asks, before shaking her head. "It's quite late, honey. Just catch up with them for another time—"</p><p>"I have to look after Shuhua," Soojin excuses, only realizing later on what she said, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I-I mean, she's still new to the town... she can't just go wandering anywhere."</p><p>"Shuhua will be fine," Mr. Seo tries to assure his daughter, walking over to her to place a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I can just send Mr. Lee to fetch her tomorrow, if you're worrying a lot."</p><p>"That's right," Mrs. Seo agrees with him. "That's nice of you, dear, but I don't want you to go out this late anymore."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>Soojin argued back again and it went on for a little while, really wanting to get out of there as she continuously and stubbornly pleaded to them.</p><p>It didn't take long until Mr. Seo gave up, choosing to listen to the younger's request, despite his wife scolding him for going easy on his daughter.</p><p>"Did you see the look on your daughter's face? I can't win against that!" Mr. Seo retorted back to his wife, pertaining to Soojin's earlier puppy eyes that she, unfortunately, had to use to her father as she had no other choice. "I'll just drive her there, honey."</p><p>Mrs. Seo could only shake her head, agreeing in the end and before Soojin knew it, she's already at the passenger seat of their family car on their way to her friend's house, looking as if she had just won the jackpot.</p><p><em>Guess it worked, </em>she sighs in relief, having only one thing to worry about now and that is the mess that is Yeh Shuhua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Felt like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of alcohol, vomitting, futanari, sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Soojin's here!!!"</p><p>Yuqi yells as soon as the door opens, her voice so loud it could've woken up the whole neighborhood but luckily, Soojin was quick to cover the Chinese girl's mouth in an attempt to shut her.</p><p>"Keep it down!"</p><p>The older girl guided her friend back inside, closing the door behind them as she almost had to drag Yuqi to Minnie's room, expecting someone would help her as soon as they're in but to her disappointment, she's met with even more mess.</p><p>There were empty bottles and snacks all over the floor, as well as card games and board games laid around messily and on the bed, there's the owner of the house, strumming her guitar while singing awfully loud.</p><p>Minnie didn't even notice her arrival as she kept on playing some kind of rodeo song in her own rendition and to her side, a drunken Miyeon is jumping on the mattress, acting exactly the opposite of her age. She begins to dance to the Thai's improvised music as they continue having their own world and Soojin could only shake her head as she further went inside, shifting her attention around the room in hopes of finding a certain Taiwanese.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Chinese girl she's supposed to keep in her grasp had already freed herself and crawled on the far corner of the room. Yuqi met Soyeon who sat still, nursing herself a drink while looking at everyone until her eyes landed on her bestfriend and when their eyes met, Soojin could see the way Soyeon's eyes lit up before the short girl stood up in an instant, almost knocking Yuqi over who only groaned before she curled up on the floor, feeling even dizzier than ever. </p><p>"Where have you been?" Soyeon scolded her bestfriend once she came face to face with the taller girl. "And why are they like this??" she asks in horror and Soojin raises both her hands.</p><p>"In my defense, I haven't hung out with them much," Soojin told the girl, shaking her head. "I didn't even know there will be a party and I'd get to be invited."</p><p>Soyeon huffs before she reaches for her bestfriend's wrist, suddenly pulling her somewhere as Soojin lets herself get dragged in the hallway, only realizing now that Minnie's house is indeed a mansion as it was quite a journey to wherever Soyeon wants her to be. It's only her second time coming over to the Thai's house but she never thought it'd be that big until they reach the bathroom, discovering the person she's been looking for.</p><p>"Take care of that," Soyeon pointed at Shuhua who's currently sat on the floor, zoned out. "I'll go back and take care of the others," with that, Soyeon left the two alone, not even letting her bestfriend reply as the door already shut to her face.</p><p>"I just got here and I'm already taking responsibility?" Soojin demanded to no one before she sighs and walks over to Shuhua, pulling the girl up from the floor. "Shu, what are you doing there? Get up."</p><p>Shuhua could only look at the older with sullen eyes before she motions her hand over the toilet bowl, her expression turning into discomfort before Soojin realizes it and brought her to the sink, ushering her to puke there instead.</p><p>The younger didn't vomit, but she leaned forward to the sink hoping she would. Soojin places a hand on her back to succor her to it.</p><p>"Why are you drinking so much? Look at you," Soojin says in worry, still rubbing circles on the younger's back before Shuhua raises her right hand to her, signaling her to stop as she shakes her head in reassurance.</p><p>"D-Don't worry, I'm okay," Shuhua answered, much to Soojin's surprise. "I kind of s-sobered up... I think?"</p><p>Shuhua turns the faucet on as she grabs a disposable toothbrush that she noticed beside the sink, tearing the packet off before she's able to brush her teeth. Minnie's house could be a damn five-star hotel for all she cares.</p><p>Just as she finished, she motions to pull her shirt up to use it to wipe her face, only for the older to stop her from doing so and help her with a towel she saw nearby.</p><p>"Let me," Soojin did the favor for her and the younger could only stare for a moment before Shuhua got to utter 'thanks,' still feeling the throbbing in her head as she held onto Soojin's arm for support, not wanting to lose her balance anytime. "Did you throw up a lot?"</p><p>"I-I did..."</p><p>"You guys didn't even wait for me," Soojin says and Shuhua's eyes darted down to the way the older's lips curved upside down, only noticing now that she isn't wearing her usual red lipstick.</p><p><em>She rushed in here, didn't she? </em>she thought, somehow enjoying the way Soojin is taking care of her as if she were a little kid.</p><p>"Does your head hurt still?"</p><p>"Not much," Shuhua lied but it was caught on immediately when she almost outbalanced herself, holding on Soojin tighter. "I-I'm not drunk..."</p><p>"Your actions says otherwise," Soojin frowns before she reaches to hold one of Shuhua's arms, pulling it to make the younger wrap it around her shoulders to carry half her weight. "Let's get you out of here—"</p><p>"No, wait!"</p><p>Shuhua stops them from walking as she turns to Soojin, still with a flushed face.</p><p>"H-How was your day?"</p><p>The older girl tilts her head in confusion, staring at her for a moment before she chuckled. </p><p><em>It's one of her out-of-nowhere questions again, </em>Soojin thought as she decided to answer.</p><p>"Why are you asking suddenly?" </p><p>"Uhm, well..." Shuhua mumbles, shifting her attention somewhere else. "Nothing."</p><p>Soojin thought she wouldn't say anything more so she motions for them to walk out of the room again, until Shuhua pulls her by the waist, catching her off-guard. They just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity for Soojin, before Shuhua opens her mouth again.</p><p>"You shouldn't have went here at this time... it's already dangerous out."</p><p>Soojin took two ticks to process the words said by the girl before she felt the heat rush to her face, returning Shuhua's gaze back.</p><p>"D-Dad accompanied me," she managed to reply, the words almost getting stuck in her throat. "I'm here now, that's what matters."</p><p>Their position at the moment didn't even help her at all as she felt something weird in her stomach, making her look away, feeling shy.</p><p>"I know," Shuhua suddenly placed her head against Soojin's chest, still hugging the older. "But still, you shouldn't."</p><p>Soojin internally panics, somehow hoping the beating on her chest isn't heard by Shuhua or at least, hoping the younger is still too tipsy to notice but just as Shuhua pulls away from her, Soojin figures she did and expected she would be teased by her but to her surprise, Shuhua's face only morphed into worry.</p><p>"Are you okay, unnie?"</p><p>Soojin didn't know what to answer.</p><p>Well...</p><p>Is tipsy Shuhua a worrywart?</p><p>That's a sight to see.</p><p>Yet Soojin could still feel the way she grew more embarassed as she nodded, not realizing that she's biting her lip as she did out of nervousness.</p><p>Now that, Shuhua decided to point out.</p><p>"Don't do that," the younger says and it almost sounded like a whine. Then, she suddenly wraps her arms around Soojin's waist, making the girl gasp as she pulled her closer.</p><p>The chocolate orbs staring at her only got nearer and Soojin tried to read whether Shuhua has any intentions or not, only for it to become a mystery to her.</p><p>"S-Shu?" she squeaks, waiting for a response but the younger only stared at her with hooded eyes. </p><p><em>Is she going to pass out? </em>she wondered.</p><p>"We haven't kissed in a while," Shuhua finally spoke, her eyes now staring at Soojin's lips. "Can I... kiss you?"</p><p>Soojin blinked for a few times, feeling an even greater commotion inside her chest.</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"I feel like I should kiss you," Shuhua didn't seem like she'd be taking her eyes off from her lips any minute and Soojin's mouth felt like it dried up in an instant, running out of words to say.</p><p>Well, they can't do that anymore, can they?</p><p>"We can't..." Soojin turns away, only for it to be brought back to the younger's attention as Shuhua held her chin. "Shuhua—"</p><p>Soojin's eyes widened as soon as she felt the familiar lips, kissing her slowly and with so much gentleness. She felt her knees weakened just as Shuhua puts pressure on her lower back and tries to deepen their kiss, grabbing Soojin's neck with her other hand whilst tilting her head to the side to get a better angle.</p><p>The older girl couldn't comprehend what's happening. She didn't understand how it all started until she realizes her eyes are already shut, returning the kiss back, and much more to her surprise, Shuhua had made her sit on top of the bathroom sink with her arms wrapped around the younger's neck.</p><p>It was all intoxicating to refuse.</p><p>"W-We can't," Soojin repeats over and over, feeling the way Shuhua's lips brushes to her neck as she archs her head to the side, welcoming the younger's touch even more and Shuhua knew better than to stop.</p><p>How is she even going to listen when Soojin's fingers are all tangled up in her hair, moaning against her right ear as if telling her to go further?</p><p>Shuhua could feel herself getting turned on as she continues to listen and it was already escalating into something more. </p><p>Until they heard the door click open.</p><p>"You guys alright in here—"</p><p>Soojin's instinct kicked in and she pushed Shuhua away, unintentionally putting so much force that made the younger stumble backwards and fall on her butt, making her react loudly. </p><p>"Oh my god!" Soojin panicked and gets down from the sink immediately, crouching down to Shuhua.</p><p>Soyeon went nearer to them with her head tilted in confusion. "What's going on??" she asked both girls, only having to witness the current scene right now, much to Soojin's relief. "Why is Shuhua on the floor???"</p><p>"N-Nothing," Soojin answered quickly, going back and forth between Soyeon and Shuhua before she came up with an explanation. "Shuhua is still... d-drunk! Yeah, she outbalanced. Stupid."</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>Receiving a glare from the older, Shuhua decided to just ride along, pretending she's still dizzy as the two girls made a decision to carry her and bring her all the way back to Minnie's room.</p><p>The room looked better compared earlier.</p><p>The drunk girls have quieted down as Soyeon managed to convince them to settle down and now, they're all in their own blankets, sleeping soundly.</p><p>Soojin was pretty amazed because despite Soyeon's built, she could be really authoritative to know how to handle group situations such as earlier. </p><p><em>I could never</em>, she thought but just as they had settled to their own futons and she sees Shuhua besider her, already fast asleep, she realizes maybe she could as well. <em>We could be the acting parents of this group, I guess...</em></p><p>Soyeon is beside Yuqi right now, watching over the girl, while Minnie and Miyeon are both tucked in the Thai's bed—Miyeon being lucky for having to sleep in it while the others are on the floor. No one went against it anyway.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, Soojin noticed her bestfriend staring at her so she shifts her attention to Soyeon, only for the short girl to shoot her a teasing look.</p><p>"What?" she asked as she stopped brushing the Taiwanese's hair. She didn't even noticed she was doing it for quite some time now.</p><p>Soyeon's eyes wandered in between the two before she shrugs, lying back down her bed, choosing not to answer her question.</p><p>"Weirdo," Soojin scoffs, receiving a quiet laugh from the other before she lied down as well.</p><p>She knows Soyeon would just question her about it once they're alone together.</p><p>Which brings her to what happened at the bathroom earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Why did we do that?</em>
</p><p>As she stared above, she noticed how Minnie had pink strip lights that illuminated the room. It wasn't bright but it gave just enough light for them to see one another and it was somehow therapeutic. It even helped her hear her thoughts clearer as she felt too comfortable on her position, before she turns to face the sleeping girl beside her.</p><p>
  <em>Why did you want to kiss me? </em>
</p><p>Soojin wanted to question her so bad.</p><p>But... what good would it do? </p><p>Didn't she want to put a stop on anything between them?</p><p>The girl sighs as she pulls the cover over her body, joining the others to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was almost afternoon when everyone started waking up one by one. Some couldn't remember how they fell asleep and woke up in that state, proceeding to go downstairs to fill their terribly, hollow stomachs. Obviously, it was because of the alcohol they consumed last night and despite the hangover and the banging of their head, Minnie offers to cook for them and to the Thai's relief, Soojin volunteered as well.</p><p>Once they finished, they started serving the food before the girls and everyone's eyes immediately came alive, not wanting to waste a minute and begins to dig in.</p><p>Soojin decided to cook something to cure their hangover and it was none other than Shuhua's favorite, seaweed soup. </p><p>The younger was very delighted by that as she kept looking at Soojin from time to time, giving her a thumbs up and the older couldn't help but giggle everytime.</p><p>That little interaction was quick to end though once Soojin heard a chime from her phone, checking it only to see a message from Hui.</p><p>Just as Shuhua looks at Soojin again, her smile falls when she catches a small smile form from the older's lips as she now focuses her attention on her device.</p><p>The grip on her spoon suddenly tightens and with that, Shuhua brought the bowl to her lips and finished the soup in one down, suddenly irked with everything going on around her that she almost felt like throwing the bowl at the Chinese girl across her just as she opens her mouth.</p><p>"Ooh, texting your boyfriend?" Yuqi nudged Soojin.</p><p>Hearing that, Soojin became flustered and quickly brought her phone down to her lap, keeping it away from anyone's attention.</p><p>"Stop peeking!" Soojin scolded her as she hits her lightly on the shoulders. "And h-he's not—"</p><p>"So it IS a guy," Yuqi teases more, only to receive another hit but from a different person this time. "What??" she exclaims, annoyed.</p><p>"Stop bothering her," Soyeon told her and Yuqi sticks her tongue out before she shifts her attention back to her plate.</p><p>With a sigh, Soojin just hid her phone back to her pocket and continues to eat, not noticing the attention Shuhua's been giving her all this time while the Taiwanese only studies her for a moment. </p><p>Feeling bummed, Shuhua pushes herself away from the table, standing up and it immediately grabbed everyone's attention.</p><p>"I'm gonna go shower," she announced, looking at Minnie. </p><p>The Thai waves her hand at her, ushering her to go.</p><p>"Sure, just grab some new towel from the closet near the washroom."</p><p>Shuhua simply nodded and with that, the younger left the room.</p><p>Soojin could only watch her go, noticing how Shuhua didn't even spare her a glance when she did it for everyone before she left. </p><p>
  <em>Something's off with her...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When everyone starts parting ways, Mr. Lee came to fetch Soojin and Shuhua with the family car and the two of them sat at the back, leaving space between them as Shuhua decides to plug in her earphones and look outside the window, refusing to talk to anyone.</p><p>Soojin thought it was a very unusual thing but she chose not to ask. She preferred peace, anyway... or so she thought.</p><p>Once they're dropped off to their destination, she couldn't thank Heavens more but to step out of that car, glad to be able to survive that suffocating silence.</p><p>Both the girls bowed to Mr. Lee before the man left and when he did, Shuhua is the first one to turn around and walk inside the house before Soojin follows behind her, noticing that the challenge is still ongoing as Shuhua kept quiet.</p><p>The younger didn't even look at her when they have taken their shoes off and placed them together at the shoe rack, simply doing what she wants to do then proceeding to go upstairs and it begins to bother Soojin.</p><p>Well, she's already been bothered from the entire car ride earlier but now, what the younger is doing is starting to get on her nerves.</p><p>"You're ignoring me," Soojin says before Shuhua could even get inside her room. There was heat in her words that it stops the younger from moving any further before Shuhua felt the touch on her arm, almost sending chills to her spine. "Yeh Shuhua, is something wrong?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Shuhua didn't dare to turn, staying put on her position so Soojin decides to do it for her as she spun her around, finally making the younger meet her eye to eye.</p><p>"Shu."</p><p>The Taiwanese breaks their stare, finding more interest on her feet.</p><p>"W-What is it?" she tries to keep a cool facade, still holding onto her bag that's hanging so casually on her shoulder. "Do you need anything... u-unnie?" she almost added late, only making the older girl arch her brow at that.</p><p>"Yes," Soojin says coldly, crossing her arms. "I need your attention."</p><p>Shuhua forces out a laugh as she looks back at the older. "...and here it is?" she jokes but Soojin only kept a neutral expression.</p><p>"Don't give me that shit, Yeh Shuhua."</p><p><em>Oh no, she called me by my full name twice, </em>Shuhua bit down her lip, rubbing her nape.</p><p>"There's really nothing wrong... I'm just tired, I guess?"</p><p>The answer didn't even convince Soojin so she only waits for Shuhua to say more, encouraging the younger by tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.</p><p>Shuhua notices that so she just shot her best smile once again, hoping it could ease Soojin's irritation.</p><p>"What? I really am—"</p><p>"I don't think so," Soojin cuts her off before the older suddenly walked off and went into her own room.</p><p>Shuhua was confused at first, until she notices Soojin come out of her room, not holding any more belongings with her as she went back to her position in the hallway, facing her again.</p><p>"Are you going to tell the truth or not?"</p><p>"I think you're... overthinking."</p><p>Shuhua notices the way Soojin's face said <em>'okay, that's it' </em>before the older opens her room for her, pulling both of them inside and locking the door behind them.</p><p>Once her attention returns back to Shuhua, she starts to take steps forward to the younger and Shuhua's first instinct is to walk backwards, only for the back of her knees to meet her mattress and make her sit down.</p><p>With that, Soojin straddles her lap, placing her hands on Shuhua's shoulders as it sent electricity all over the younger's body, making her gulp in nervousness.</p><p>"U-Unnie—"</p><p>"Call me that again or I won't make this easy for you," Soojin warns, almost biting back a bite and it made Shuhua shut her mouth in an instant, deciding not to just say anything anymore.</p><p>Now, she just anticipates what Soojin would do next.</p><p>Suddenly, the older girl's expression softens and Soojin brought her arms up to hug Shuhua, taking her by surprise. The older girl burries her face inside Shuhua's neck and the younger could feel her breath warm up her skin that it made her react a bit, feeling how ticklish it was.</p><p>"I miss you," Soojin boldly admitted, not having a clue where she suddenly got the confidence but all she knew is that she needed to let that out. Perhaps, what happened last night gave her courage as well. "I miss hanging out with you."</p><p>Seeing as it's safe for her to rest her hands on the girl's hips now, Shuhua decided to reply. "R-Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But we just do—" Shuhua cuts herself off, suddenly feeling shy to say the term. "<em>Y-You know?</em> When we hang out..."</p><p>Soojin smiles, pulling out of their hug to look at the girl's face.</p><p>"Have sex?" she didn't even hold herself back, finding the opportunity to tease the girl.</p><p>Shuhua turns into a crimson red and Soojin could only giggle at her reaction.</p><p>"Exactly," the older girl continues. "I miss <em>hanging</em> out," she emphasizes.</p><p>Shuhua had to process that in her head first before her eyes widened, only getting now what Soojin wanted.</p><p><em>Is she asking me to..?</em> she pondered over and the Taiwanese felt a bolt of excitement run through her nerves.</p><p>"What changed your mind?" Shuhua asks, seeing the anticipation from older girl's eyes before it fell down to her lips, matching the actions Shuhua did to her last night.</p><p>"'Cause <em>I feel like I should kiss you</em> right now?" Soojin repeats the younger's words, smirking. "And I want to know why you did what you did."</p><p>"You mean last night?" Shuhua says, letting out a chuckle. "What if I just really want to kiss you last night?"</p><p>"Well, I don't believe you," Soojin breaths out, still lured into the pair of lips in front of her as she bit down her lip. "Unless you'd like to prove it to me now?"</p><p>Shuhua stares at her. She couldn't resist the way Soojin looks so irresistably sexy right now that it didn't take them long to start making out.</p><p>"Mhm..."</p><p>The younger could feel the way Soojin grinds on her thigh, making her throb so hard inside her pants that her breathing started to get ragged, making her pull away from their kiss. </p><p>"I need you to do me a favor."</p><p>Soojin mirrors her gaze with anticipation, encouraging her to continue.</p><p>"I need you to go down on me... now," Shuhua motions over to her pants and if Soojin isn't more flushed, she's even more reddened right now that she could only just nod her head at the other's request before leaving the girl's lap.</p><p>Soojin starts to come down to her knees and the younger's eyes followed her movements. Once she looks back at Shuhua, she reaches to undo the button of her pants and the next thing she knows, her mouth had already been placed at the tip of the shaft as both her hands work its ways around.</p><p>She doesn't even have a single idea how it goes but everytime she glides her hands up and down, Shuhua would moan.</p><p>Grazing her teeth ever so slightly on the skin also gets another respond from the younger.</p><p>Her tongue, swirling around at the tip, before taking the most she could get inside her mouth—makes her whimper as well.</p><p>Everything Soojin did earned a reaction from Shuhua that it only encouraged her to do more, feeling herself even more turned on than she already is.</p><p>"That feels so good," Shuhua threw her head back from pleasure, grabbing Soojin's hair with her right hand to somehow urge her to go deeper and when the older girl did, a groan came out of her lips and it turned on Soojin so much that she starts to go fast.</p><p>Shuhua had to hold her head with both hands to stop her from doing so, making the girl look up at her in confusion.</p><p>"I don't wanna be unfair to you," the younger simply explains before she stood and pulled Soojin up with her. Shuhua pulls up her shirt first before she pushes Soojin on the mattress, going on top of the older girl who could only squirm underneath her in excitement.</p><p>This time, Shuhua took Soojin's pants off of her and slid down the older girl's body, spreading her legs apart before going in between. </p><p>Soojin could feel goosebumps when the younger's breath hits the moist part on her lower body and when Shuhua's lips softly pressed on her little nub, she closes her eyes and immediately grabbed onto the younger's head.</p><p>Shuhua ran a long lick then did a couple more before she decides to bite gently, sucking her clit just enough to make the older girl cry for more, pushing Shuhua's head deeper.</p><p>"Oh my god," Soojin reaches for a pillow to muffle her sounds, afraid that they might be heard by her parents and when Shuhua saw her do that, she finally picks up her pace, even adding more friction by rubbing the girl's nub with her thumb as her tongue continues to swirl around her folds. It went in and out of Soojin that it almost drove the girl crazy and when she felt that she's at her climax, Shuhua immediately changes their position to missionary and with no warning, she plunges her cock inside Soojin and it made the girl sit up in surprise.</p><p>"S-Shu!" she exclaims after she uncovers her face with the pillow, looking wide-eyed at the younger. She wanted to get mad at her for doing it so suddenly but when she felt pleasure instead of pain, she falls back on the mattress, staring. "I hate you..." she mumbled.</p><p>It earned a chuckle from Shuhua as she couldn't help but think she looked adorable. </p><p>"I don't think you do," Shuhua says, wrapping her hands around the older girl's thighs before she pulls it closer, going deeper inside of Soojin that it made them both gasp. Her expression became serious again just as she starts moving her hips, thrusting in a slow manner while she kept her gaze at Soojin.</p><p>And with that, she starts to thrust a little faster as it went on and on until she had lost control of her speed anymore, just going in and out of Soojin that it made the older grow speechless, arching her back for Shuhua as she tries to meet her in between. </p><p>Shuhua pushes her knees upwards, getting a better angle and with a few more thrusting, she could feel that she's near.</p><p>"I'm cumming—!"</p><p>She pulls out immediately, pumping herself more to release her juices as she rides her orgasm, eyes closed. She had forgotten to wear condoms since everything escalated so fast so Shuhua made sure to be careful.</p><p>Soojin came at the same time she did, trying to catch her breath as she watches Shuhua and her mouth fell open as she process everything that just happened, before the sides of her mouth twitches into a smile.</p><p>She thought Shuhua looked good despite being all sweaty right now. </p><p>And when the girl noticed her smiling, Soojin reaches to hold one of her hands, placing a kiss at the back of it as she stares at the other.</p><p>"You look hot," she whispers, before she moves her mouth over one of her fingers to suck on it lightly, making Shuhua blush. The Taiwanese leans forward to her to steal a kiss, which she happily gave away before they stared at each other again.</p><p>"Can we go for another?"</p><p>Soojin smirks as if the question had just won Shuhua over and she kisses her once more.</p><p>"Have your way," she simply answered before she got rolled on her side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... i guess they're back to "it." </p><p>ah, youths.</p><p>anyway, expect slow updates. i have work :( and drama is coming. no one likes to rush pain, right? hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Well?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as the sun had set and the sky begins to turn into hues of orange and blue, her attention wavered on them for a little longer before she shifts back on the set of mirrors surrounding her, realizing then that the chills she felt had crept into the thin layered clothing she wore and had started to stick uncomfortably on her skin. Using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat that ran down to her chin, she stared at herself through the reflection, before deciding to start the music all over again to repeat the same routine she's been doing inside that very room.</p><p>Soojin practiced alone in the dance hall.</p><p>Although the original plan was to rehearse with her bestfriend, the girl told her at the last minute that she couldn't make it after school so now, she's all by herself as the other had plans with a certain Chinese—which is becoming quitefrequent these days, despite finishing the song they've been working on together.</p><p>Soojin didn't mind, really. She has been refusing the other's company anyway, so it was understandable that Soyeon did too.</p><p>Getting used to practicing alone, Soojin had also grown comfortable to the way she conversed with herself through dancing, pouring much greater emotions in them as the room allowed her to do so. Her thoughts were louder compared to the nights when she talks to herself through the ceiling of her room—so it's a great alternative.</p><p>Soojin didn't know she needed the dance hall all this time. It served as her stress reliever.</p><p>Though there's not much to relieve, Soojin still liked how she gets to spend her time in there and do the thing she always loved because despite being in a vocal department—dancing has always been her passion. Doing that at the very moment makes her feel alive and connected to herself that with every movement she does, she could easily reconnect to a memory she wants to ponder over. </p><p>And right now, it's all about rhythm and blues... bass boosted music... one that fits her style very well. </p><p><em>Got It </em>by Marian Hill played through the speakers—a song that she chose several days ago for a solo performance in an upcoming event in the university. Her bestfriend thought the choice of music suits her.</p><p>Soojin observes herself through the mirror, studying if she perfected the steps she wanted to create, checking which ones to improve later on, but she did not just dance with scrutiny.</p><p>Everytime Soojin gets into the vibe that the song wanted her to be in, certain scenes play in her head as well—which mostly consisted of the nights she were with the raven-haired foreigner she began a <em>special </em>relationship once again. Shuhua came to mind. </p><p>Soojin would picture the younger smiling at her... hugging her from behind... grabbing her hand... leading her to her bedroom...</p><p>The rest of them resulted to her, naturally moving in sync with the song as it matches perfectly with the visualizations in her head.</p><p>Soojin doesn't know what to make out of it but surely, she had no intentions of putting a stop over such thoughts. She enjoys them.</p><p>From one of the couches that sat at the corner of the room, Soojin heard a buzz. Her phone made the same noise twice before she decided to stop the music and went towards it to check.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🐺</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>my last subject just finished </em>
      <em>[5:48 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>are we going home together? </em>
      <em>[5:48 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Before Soojin realizes it, the sides of her lip had tugged into a small smile as her thumb immediately pressed on the screen, beginning to type a reply back. Before she could hit send, an incoming call appeared on her screen and as quick as she answered it is also as quick as the smile disappeared from her face.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p><strong>"Hey!"</strong> the other line greeted, a little enthusiastic for her taste. <strong>"I'm on the way to the dance hall. You're still in there, right?"</strong></p><p>"Yes. Why?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Cool! I just finished my song and I want you to be the first one to hear it!"</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, that's... great!" Soojin didn't know what kind of cheer she just made but she knows it sounded way too forced and regretted it immediately. She just hopes the other wouldn't notice. </p><p>Well, luckily for her, it seemed like he didn't.</p><p><strong>"Thanks! I'll be there in a minute,"</strong> he says and it was obvious he's already been running so Soojin had no choice but to accept. <strong>"Alright, see you!"</strong> with that, the line was cut off.</p><p>Soojin had a frown on her face once she brought the phone down from her ear, staring at the screen once again as she read the text earlier.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>you can go ahead i still have to practice </em>
      <em>[5:59 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Shuhua has her feet dangling over the edge of the railings before she pulls them back and stands up, clutching on her phone before hiding it back in her pocket out of disappointment. </p><p><em>Well, I guess I can just go check it out alone, </em>she sighs as she walks further down the stairs. She figured she should wait for Soojin's reply while she's still inside her building before going out of the campus.</p><p>Shuhua wanted to invite the older to that place Yuqi has told her about during class earlier. Her friend said it was a Taiwanese noodle restaurant that had just opened recently and of course, it made her happy to know that there could be something that would remind her of home.</p><p>Although she's enjoying her stay so far, there's no denying she misses her own country too. Of course she does—but it doesn't mean she's terribly homesick. </p><p>Shuhua thought she just needed to see and maybe, treat Soojin this time around so the older could finally try the food she's always talked about with her—well, only if they're in the menu. She's about to find out anyway.</p><p>As she reached the gates and made herself out of the campus, Shuhua begins to follow the direction that Yuqi instructed her earlier. Usually, once out of the university, she would simply turn right to begin her journey back home, but the Chinese says it'll be on the left so, that's where she's going for this time.</p><p>Once facing the direction, her attention quickly caught a familiar figure, walking with their back turned against her and judging from the stance, Shuhua figured out who they were in no time. If she adds up the fact that the person's hair is tied into a bun as she has the same duffel bag she carries around everytime she has a practice, a choice of outfit that she uniquely picks out everytime she went to school—of course, she's certain.</p><p>But as her eyes glide down to the slender arms that—apparently, brushes against a muscular one.</p><p>Shuhua was thankful she didn't call out for her.</p><p>The Taiwanese knew better than to interrupt the other from what seemed to be an intimate company as she watches the girl laugh over the guy's jokes—or whatever he was talking to her about.</p><p>Soojin just seems to be... happy.</p><p>Without realizing it, her grip she had on her bag strap became more rigid before she turns around, deciding maybe she can just visit that noodle place for another time. All her excitement already went down the drain so with heavy steps, Shuhua starts walking to the usual path that leads to her current residence.</p><p><em>What the fuck, </em>she cussed in her head for unidentified reason or to whoever she'd like to direct it—she doesn't know.</p><p>Her earlier classes had already deemed her day to be stressful so in hopes to relieve that once she reaches home and be with the girl who take it all away every night, Shuhua thought it can be resolved. </p><p>Well, maybe this day is going to be an exception. </p><p><em>That was him? </em>she complains in her head, walking mindlessly as her feet went auto-pilot. <em>My expectations were high, damn.</em></p><p>Shuhua is too annoyed to even care about her surroundings that she just indulged herself in her thoughts.</p><p>From the rocky path she's walking on, she begins to kick some stones that comes her away and as she notices a big rock, she took a step close before charging onto it with an attempt to make it fly, instead of making it go all the way further.</p><p>To her surprise, the rock did fly in a direction with so much strength that it hit a tree and it bounced right off from it, flying another way and hitting another.</p><p>What surprised her even more is how it ended hitting a person's leg, in which resulted to a loud cry from her victim.</p><p>"Ah!!"</p><p>Shuhua's eyes widened as she reacted fast by going to the person, crouching down to their level as they fell on the ground from the impact, holding onto their leg in hopes of easing the pain. "A-Are you okay?" </p><p>Shuhua had to close her eyes when the person retorted back to her question very harshly.</p><p>"What do you think?!"</p><p>Shuhua could only close her mouth, realizing then that it was a dumb question, before she opens it again to apologize. She didn't know what to do as she stayed kneeling next to the person, her hands flailing up and down to her sides and not being able to decide whether she should help the person up or not touch them as she's way too scared that they will yell at her again—but she knew better than not to help.</p><p>Reaching to take one of the person's hands, she waits for them to react whether they would fight back or not but when the person simply accepted her hold, it was a signal that she could and so, she pulls them up from the ground as they let her.</p><p>Finally meeting eye to eye, Shuhua only recognized now that they were familiar. The person seemed like they did too.</p><p>"You—" they both said at the same time, looking at each other with wide eyes before there was a pause, analyzing one another.</p><p>Shuhua, of course, had always had a greater memory in recognizing people—despite meeting them in such a short time.</p><p>"Library girl?" she points to the person and uttered the first terms she could think of in the Korean language. "I-It's you... right?"</p><p>The person blinked for a few before she bursts out laughing, slowly forgetting about the pain she felt on her leg.</p><p>"Seriously? That's what you're going to call me?"</p><p>"W-Well..." Shuhua rubbed her nape as she felt heat rush to her cheeks. "I don't know... what to call you?"</p><p>The girl thought about her answer, before she hums, agreeing with what she just said.</p><p>"I guess, I would've called you the same," she says, letting out a chuckle. "Weird-crouching-on-the-floor girl at the library."</p><p>Shuhua's worries had also disappeared when she saw the atmosphere lightens up.</p><p>"That's even worse!"</p><p>They both bursts out laughing before the girl reaches a hand forward, initiating a handshake.</p><p>"Call me Debby then."</p><p>Shuhua looks at it for a moment, before she smiles back at the girl and shook her hand.</p><p>"I'm Shuhua."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Soojin finds herself seated on the studio couch as she leans back into it, listening to the song playing in the background. </p><p>In front of her, sat Hui, where the guy is just watching her expression intently—somehow nervous about what the girl is going to say about his craft.</p><p>Just as the last note is heard, he anticipates even more as Soojin directs her attention on him once again and based from her neutral expression, Hui expects nothing good.</p><p>"So, h-how was it?" he carefully asked, almost feeling how his heart is going to drop in any second just as the girl opens her mouth.</p><p>"It was..." Soojin let the words linger for a moment, staring at the other in her usual poker face, before she curves the sides of her lips into a smile. "...great! You did amazing, Hui," she raises both hands to his way, clapping them for him and with that, Hui relaxes back to his seat in relief, shaking his head at her.</p><p>"Please, you almost scared me," he says as he held his chest dramatically. "Don't play like that, Jin-ah," he softly whines before the girl chuckles.</p><p>"Just giving your life a little thrill," she teases before she stood up and brought her bag to her shoulders. "Now that my job is done, can I go?" she asks with a smile, making sure it didn't sound rude to the other.</p><p>He stood up as well, his expression evidently showing surprise and disappointment. "W-Wait! Already?? Don't you wanna spend more time like... maybe eat outside?"</p><p>"Sorry, I feel really tired today I think I need to rest early," she genuinely explains, looking at him apologetically. "Another time, Hui."</p><p>The guy had a frown from his face but of course, he didn't want to be annoying or anything like that so he just forced out a smile and nodded in understanding. The last thing she said makes it up for him anyway so why would he be a kid over one declined hang out, when they have been hanging out for days now?</p><p>Though not as long as compared to the previous weeks. Soojin seemed to be busy these days, but he didn't mind.</p><p>Atleast they still get to be together. Hui only wanted to be understanding of her.</p><p>"Okay then," he replied before he walks over to his stuff to grab them as well. "I'll drive you home—"</p><p>"No! It's alright," Soojin immediately stops him, waving her hand in assurance. "I know you still have to work on your song so don't bother about it. I can just take the bus home."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Soojin walked towards him and just pulled him in a quick hug, nodding. When she lets go, she could notice a blush crept up from his face before he nodded as well.</p><p>"T-Take care," he shyly says, having to look down on the floor out of giddyness. "Text me when you're home, okay?"</p><p>The girl didn't say anything more and simply smiled at him.</p><p>Soon, Soojin's out of the building and on her way to the bus stop, waiting. It was already around 7 pm when she checked her watch and she lets out a sigh.</p><p>True, it was a productive day, she was tired—but not too tired to be staying out more.</p><p>Yet Soojin still wanted to go home so bad as she already have plans to go straight to the younger's room once she's in the house.</p><p>The bus ride didn't take that long for her to be in her destination and when she had gotten inside the house, she expected Shuhua would just be in the living room, probably hanging out with her parents or watching tv, but when she didn't see anyone around, she proceeded upstairs.</p><p>To her surprise, the Taiwanese is nowhere to be seen in her room as well and Soojin immediately pulls out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, dialing the number just as she sees it.</p><p>Usually, it would just be about two or more rings before the other girl answers. This one took longer before she connected with the other line, the girl greeting her with a muffled <em>hello</em>.</p><p>"Where are you??" Soojin didn't even greet back and just threw the question, worried that Shuhua's staying out by herself.</p><p>There were clinking noises in the background, different voices that couldn't be comprehended, and other more sounds that could be distinguished as a place Soojin assumes to be crowded. <em>Is she at the mall..?</em></p><p><strong>"W-Wait, unnie!"</strong> Shuhua told her before she hears the younger speak in her mother tongue, the one she got used to hearing recently and Soojin thought maybe she's spending time with her Chinese friend so she waited.</p><p>After Shuhua talks with the other person, Soojin's eyebrows furrowed as she hears a voice far from what she expected. <em>Isn't Yuqi's voice deeper? </em>she wondered, suspiciously listening in to a conversation she couldn't even understand.</p><p><strong>"Jinjin!"</strong> Shuhua went back to talking to her again and she could imagine the girl is still chewing her food as she spoke. <strong>"I'm at a Taiwanese restaurant with a friend!"</strong> the younger kept talking in a louder voice—much louder from her usual one. <strong>"I was meaning to bring you here earlier but you had practice—"</strong></p><p>"Which friend?" Soojin asks, walking to the younger's bed to sit on top of it, crossing her legs as she still held the phone to her ear.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, you don't know her."</strong>
</p><p>Soojin knows Shuhua wouldn't even see her but she arched a brow, humming.</p><p>"New friend?"</p><p><strong>"Yes,"</strong> Shuhua simply answered and the older was hoping she could say more but to her disappointment, the younger didn't. <strong>"Why did you call, by the way?"</strong></p><p>"I'm home now," Soojin replied as if it was the most obvious answer to her question.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ah, is that so?"</strong>
</p><p>After Shuhua says that, she hears a chuckle from the other line and Soojin wondered why the girl laughed.</p><p>She didn't like not knowing so of course, she questioned the other. "What's happening—"</p><p><strong>"Sorry! Can we talk later?" </strong>Shuhua told her and it just made the frown on her face bigger. <strong>"I'll just bring something home for you later, okay?"</strong></p><p>"I don't w—"</p><p>
  <strong>"Bye, Jinjin!"</strong>
</p><p>Soojin didn't even get to say goodbye when she hears a beep on the other line and she sees her phone showing her homescreen once again. </p><p>Did Shuhua just hang up on her?</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>And with that, Soojin stood up and stomps her way out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of alcohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No words came out from the mouth of the Taiwanese as she stares outside the window, taking yet another view of the beautiful country. It would be her first time getting away from Seoul—well, Hwaseong-si isn't really that far yet still, Shuhua couldn't contain her excitement to finally set foot outside of the car.</p><p>Today, she will meet the rest of the Seo family.</p><p>
  <em>Are the grandparents going to be as hospitable as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Seo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are the cousins going to be as pretty and kind as Soojin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will they love having me around?</em>
</p><p>Those questions circulated in her head—so that adds to Shuhua's anticipation.</p><p>Meanwhile, Soojin just watched the younger from beside her gape at every little thing they pass by before deciding to reach over to tap Shuhua's shoulders.</p><p>"We're almost there," she tells her, flashing a small smile before Shuhua relaxes back in her seat, nodding.</p><p>The car made a turn into a narrowed path, seemingly a one-way street that has more view of the greenery in the city and by the end, there was a large gate. Just as they neared, it automatically welcomed them and Shuhua could only have her jaw drop.</p><p>Just how rich are the Seo going to be?</p><p>As they had gotten out of the vehicle, Mr. Seo was the first to hop off, opening the car for his wife before moving to the backseat, doing the same for both girls.</p><p>"You'd love it here, Shuhua," he says just as the girl is the last one to go out. Shuhua acknowledged it with a smile, before shifting her attention back to Soojin, who's only standing behind her father, looking at her.</p><p>"Are you waiting for me?" Shuhua grinned, skipping to the older girl's side before clinging to her arm. "Very sweet, Jinjin!"</p><p>Soojin just rolls her eyes at her before she dragged the Taiwanese, following the two older ones who's already walking ahead of them.</p><p>Just as they got inside the house, an old woman greets them by the door, anticipating their arrival. Shuhua noticed that she dressed really nicely for her age, assuming her clothes are of designer brands but despite of all that, she made sure she kept a warm and welcoming smile on her face.</p><p>"Welcome home!" she exclaims, engulfing both Mr. &amp; Mrs. Seo into a hug and just as she faces the unfamiliar girl, she smiled even wider before pulling Shuhua into a hug. "And welcome to you, Shuhua-ssi! I've heard so much about you!"</p><p>Shuhua couldn't help but return just as much energy into a hug, loving how it's almost similar to how she was welcomed by Mrs. Seo. </p><p>"Hello, grandma," Soojin softly greets once the two releases the hug and the older woman turns to her. "I've missed you so much."</p><p>Grandma Seo looks at her dearly before pulling her into a hug, placing a peck on the girl's cheek.</p><p>"I've missed you too, dear. Let's go and greet your grandfather, shall we?"</p><p>As they went further inside and into the living room, there sat Grandpa Seo who's sitting on the sofa, holding a folded newspaper while a pencil rests on his chin. He looks up to them just as his wife calls him, setting aside the crosswords that he's started since morning.</p><p>Everyone took turns greeting him once more before settling on the couch. They start catching up with one another before another person made their appearance in the living room, having her eyes focused on wiping whatever it was on her apron.</p><p>"Grandma, I can't seem to get the stove working—"</p><p>Seeing the visitors, the person became flustered instantly before running behind the older woman's back, hiding in embarrassment. </p><p>"Now, now, Heejin," Grandma Seo ushers, turning around. "Don't be shy and greet our visitors."</p><p>The shy girl slowly walked out from her hiding, bowing politely in front of them.</p><p>"I-I'm Heejin," she introduces herself before looking up to them, fidgetting on the hem of her shirt. "Welcome back, uncle and auntie... and Soojin unnie... a-and..."</p><p>Still having her cheeks tinged with pink as she meets everyone in the eye, she spots a pair of new ones and grew even more embarrased from the visitor as Shuhua smiles at her.</p><p>"I'm Yeh Shuhua," she greeted and Heejin nods in acknowledgment, before running back to where she came from. Everyone could only chuckle at her adorable behavior before they returned back to their previous discussion.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as the older ones have a lot to talk about, Mrs. Seo told the two girls to stroll around for now and so, Soojin offered to guide Shuhua all over the mansion. Of course, the younger was more than happy to accept the invitation as she gets to explore the place, as well as hang out together alone.</p><p>"You guys are really rich," Shuhua says in awe, walking side by side with the older girl. "Where are we going this time?"</p><p>"Grandma keeps a garden house. I'm taking you there," Soojin replied, turning to her. "You say that as if you're not rich as well. Your parents own a large business that is known not just in Taiwan, but also here."</p><p>"Well, yeah..." Shuhua chuckles, nodding. "I won't say I'm rich though because I barely use the money they give me. I don't really wanna use something that isn't mine."</p><p>"They're your parents—"</p><p>"I know that. I just feel like I'm already asking too much from them so I'm thankful enough that they let me study here, but I plan to give back soon."</p><p>"Are you saying you're applying for a part-time job?"</p><p>"Maybe," Shuhua shrugs. "I've been thinking about it."</p><p>Soojin nods in acknowledgment before stopping on her tracks, looking ahead of them and pointing at a tiny house that's covered in glass. </p><p>"That's Grandma's garden. Do you wanna go check?"</p><p>Shuhua nods before they made their way inside, the younger only following behind her trail as they started looking all over the place, noticing the different plants and greens that Grandma Seo has been taking care of.</p><p>From a distance, Soojin spotted a certain fruit growing before she reaches out to pluck one, offering it to Shuhua.</p><p>"Oh, this one's grown well. Try it!" Soojin says, pushing it forward to the girl and just as Shuhua turns to look, her face morphs into disgust, stepping away.</p><p>"N-Not in many years!" </p><p>Soojin blinks a few times, looking at the fruit then back to Shuhua.</p><p>"What's wrong? Everyone can eat a strawberry."</p><p>"Well, not me!" Shuhua shakes her head repeatedly, walking away. Soojin only watched her leave before laughing, taking a bite of the fruit instead. She has yet discovered another thing about the Taiwanese and couldn't help but treat it as if it were an achievement, following suit to join Shuhua on a nearby bench.</p><p>"You're being picky, Shu," Soojin teases, still eating the fruit beside the girl who only watches her with a bad look, almost looking like gagging. "It's good, c'mon, just a bite!" she tries to offer it to Shuhua once more, the younger only moving away from it.</p><p>Just then, Soojin thought of an idea.</p><p>"How about this? You can do anything to me if you get it without using your hands," Soojin placed a new strawberry in between her teeth before turning to Shuhua again, wearing a smug look. She leans forward to the younger, tempting her to do something and Shuhua gulps at the offer.</p><p>"W-What do you mean anything?" Shuhua repeats, looking at the strawberry then glancing back up to Soojin's playful eyes that's staring at her. "Like...<em> anything?"</em></p><p>Soojin nods and if she weren't biting on a fruit, she'd be smirking by now.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Shuhua looks around, cautious that there would be someone watching when all she could see are plants surrounding them, before placing both hands on the other girl's shoulders. She looks back at Soojin who's only anticipating for her to make a move before closing her eyes. "I'm gonna hate you for this," she says before leaning forward to the girl and opening her mouth to bite on the fruit as well.</p><p>Shuhua was hoping once she bites on the strawberry, she would be able to pull it out easily without having to bite into it fully.</p><p>But Soojin, wanting to enjoy teasing the younger, decides to bite the half of it and so, the other half went instantly inside Shuhua's mouth that the younger immediately reacts by spitting it away, gagging once she tasted the fruit.</p><p>"S-Soojin unnie!" she cries out, standing up to search for something she could replace the taste. She spots a cherry tomato nearby and plucks it, just popping it inside her mouth without a thought. </p><p>Meanwhile, Soojin only kept laughing after seeing her reaction. </p><p>"I hate you so much!" Shuhua continues to whine, pouting once she goes back to sit beside the older girl.</p><p>"Sorry..." Soojin wipes the tear that has built at the corner of her eyes from laughing too much. "And you don't hate me. You can't."</p><p>"No, I hate you."</p><p>"You don't."</p><p>"No, I really do," Shuhua huffs, crossing her arms. </p><p>"Then why do it?"</p><p>"You s-said I can do anything to you if I did!"</p><p>"You're so..." Soojin snickers. "Horny."</p><p>"What?!" Shuhua exclaims, getting flustered. "I-I'm not even thinking like t-that!"</p><p>Soojin has a knowing smile on her face as she nods to her words.</p><p>"Right, right, you're not," she continues to tease, watching as Shuhua turns more red by the passing second. She could see that the younger doesn't know what to say anymore so she just reaches over to cup her cheeks, making the girl face her. "Come here."</p><p>Just like that, they started making out in that very bench and although Shuhua could still taste the flavor she loathes so much in the older's mouth, she decides to ignore it and simply enjoy the way Soojin's leading her into it.</p><p>Before the kiss gets any more intense, they break away instantly when they hear a thud nearby, turning to see that someone saw them in such state and Soojin's eyes widened, setting a distance away from Shuhua.</p><p>"H-Heejin," she calls out to the shocked girl before deciding to walk towards her, waving her hands in front of her. "Are you t-there? How long have you been here?"</p><p>Heejin finally snaps out and looks at her. If Soojin could compare the color of the girl's face to anything around them right now, it is no different from the color of the fruit that Shuhua and her just ate earlier.</p><p>"I'm..." Heejin spoke quite lightly, panicking. "S-Sorry for interrupting."</p><p>"You're not interrupting anything," Soojin assured the girl, glancing to Shuhua who only has a worried expression. "It's not what you think, okay?"</p><p>"You are a couple... right?"</p><p>Soojin shakes her head, only making the girl more confused than she already is. </p><p>"We are, hmm..." Soojin doesn't even know what to tell the girl before releasing a heavy sigh, deciding on the matter. "W-Well, I guess you could say that," she whispers to Heejin, not wanting it to be heard by Shuhua. "Don't tell anyone though, okay?"</p><p>Heejin looks at her, then to Shuhua, then back at her again before nodding.</p><p>"Okay, unnie."</p><p>"Thank you," Soojin ruffles her hair, smiling. "You're the best cousin."</p><p>"Uhm, yeah," Heejin awkwardly rubs her nape, wanting to just get out of the situation she got herself in. "I-I guess I'll just see you guys at the family dinner later?"</p><p>Heejin excused herself, bowing again to Shuhua before quickly running out of the garden house without waiting for them to say more.</p><p>Both the older girls turned to look at each other, shrugging.</p><p>"What did she say?" Shuhua asks, just as Soojin went back to sit beside her.</p><p>"She's shocked, that's all."</p><p>"What did you tell her?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was already getting a bit late when the family dinner started. Only a small, yet special gathering—like a mini reunion for the Seo family as it's been a while since they last saw one another and get to catch up with their lives.</p><p>Of course at one side, the elders would be taking most of their time talking. Meanwhile, the young ones would be outside—preferably beside the pool, seated at the sun loungers, or simply vibing with the music while taking a sip of their non-alcoholic drinks. Why would Grandma Seo let them drink anyway, right?</p><p>Yet Hyunjin, one of Soojin's prankster cousins, decides to sneak alcohol without her parents' knowledge, ushering everyone to share while no one's looking.</p><p>"You're such a bad daughter," Heejin nudges her cousin, shaking her head as she only earned a smug-looking reaction from the girl. </p><p>"We don't get to hang out like this a lot, might as well make use of the time for fun stuff."</p><p>Soojin agreed, accepting the drink from her cousin before handing it over to the girl sitting beside her, who only looked at her with furrowed brows. </p><p>"You want me to drink?" Shuhua asks in surprise, hesitation obvious on her face.</p><p>"Why not?" Soojin casually responded, shrugging. "This is light anyway. I'm not going to be mad if you drink just a little."</p><p>Shuhua still hesitated to grab the glass from the older before completely accepting it, taking a sip of the drink. Indeed, the fruit juice simply just became a cocktail that doesn't seem to knock anyone so she just shrugs, continuing to drink hers.</p><p>Everyone seems to be enjoying their time as Shuhua wanders her attention around, only realizing now that she's the only guest that isn't blood-related. Somehow, that made her smile drop a little, before drinking her sadness away.</p><p>Perhaps, she misses parties back in Taiwan—especially laughing around with her cousins, just like Soojin is right now.</p><p>Although seeing the scene play in front of her right now, the smile instantly went back to her face when she saw how happy Soojin looked. Just as their eyes meet, she could see the sparkle in the older girl's eyes the moment they did.</p><p>"I'll show you something," Soojin tells her before standing up and grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her up from her seat as well. Before she could argue against it, the excitement over the tone of Soojin's words and the energy the older girl exudes at the moment is very unusual and so, Shuhua lets herself get dragged to wherever Soojin wants her to be.</p><p>Somewhere a little further away from anyone's attention, they walked towards a swing set and sat side by side, pushing themselves with their feet while still holding on to their cocktails.</p><p>"This used to be my favorite playground," the way Soojin spoke, she could tell that the older girl is reminiscing. "Grandpa built this for me when I was little."</p><p>Shuhua hummed, noticing the little details of the swing. She could tell it was old by the way it creaks everytime she moved but besides that, it's still as good.</p><p>"Did you drink too much already, unnie? You sure are talkative tonight."</p><p>"Am I?" Soojin chuckles, looking at her glass. "I didn't even put any."</p><p>"Yet you're making me drink??" Shuhua gasps, quickly switching their drinks before Soojin bursts out laughing.</p><p>Shuhua looks at Soojin for a moment, without the older's knowledge, just wondering.</p><p>She wanted to open her mouth so bad and say something—perhaps ask Soojin why she's been laughing so much over everything she says; or perhaps ask why she looked extra good in the green dress she wore tonight.</p><p>Shuhua thought it's kinda unfair as she wore the same color and yet, Soojin still looked the most gorgeous she ever saw.</p><p>Realizing her thoughts, she felt the heat creep up to her cheeks and she made a move to make it unnoticeable by sipping on her cocktail, noticing now that it's almost empty. </p><p><em>Damn it, I might just be tipsy, </em>she thought. But Soojin says her drink didn't have any alcohol, though?</p><p>As much as Shuhua wanted to blame the alcohol that's barely in her system, truly, there was something different from Soojin tonight.</p><p>And as much as possible, she wanted to stray away from such thoughts.</p><p>"Do you want your drink back?" Soojin asks her, probably noticing that she emptied her glass. "Or do you want me to get us new ones?"</p><p>"N-No, it's fine," Shuhua assures her, placing the glass beside her with enough distance as to knocking it over. "I'm already good. Thanks."</p><p>Soojin nods, doing the same with her glass just as she finishes hers—Shuhua's drink, to be exact.</p><p>"You know, seeing you laugh with your relatives made me miss being back in Taiwan," Shuhua smiles sadly, holding to the grips at her side as she swings herself lightly.</p><p>Noticing this, Soojin frowns. "Are you not enjoying?"</p><p>"It's not that, it's just... I think I'm only starting to miss my family now," Shuhua laughs it off, not wanting to make the lively atmosphere into something heavy. "I mean, of course I miss them everyday. It's just a little different tonight."</p><p>Soojin copied the light swings she did, just listening to her and constantly smiling when they look at each other and this urged Shuhua to continue with her thoughts.</p><p>"But I'm glad I still get to experience something similar here," Shuhua says, directing a genuine smile towards Soojin. "Thank you for accepting me. I'm happy to be part of this."</p><p>"Of course," Soojin returns the same gesture back, reaching over to touch the younger's hand. "You're always welcome."</p><p>Shuhua didn't know what came over her but when their hands made contact, she immediately retracts and the action somehow surprised the other.</p><p>"What's wrong, Shu?"</p><p>Shuhua could only turn her head away, blushing furiously. She didn't know why she did what she did so despite wanting to explain herself, she could only bite her lip and keep mum.</p><p>"Do you wanna go back inside?"</p><p>Maybe it's a good idea—be back with everyone and avoid this suffocating atmosphere that Shuhua's been trying to ignore but looking back at Soojin... she starts to realize something.</p><p>And no, it's not just because of the booze that's made Soojin extra elegant tonight.</p><p>It's been there all the time.</p><p>Why didn't she ever realize it sooner?</p><p>
  <em>I've always known my heart doesn't react this way to anyone... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But why now I've only made up my mind about it?</em>
</p><p>"Soojin..."</p><p>And at that exact moment, Shuhua knew it's the perfect time to finally get it out there.</p><p>Even if she only realized it now, she knew she has to say it before it's too late.</p><p>"Hey, is there something wrong?" Soojin begins to worry, standing up from the swing and walking closer to face her. Then, she kneels down in front of Shuhua, cupping the younger's face. "What's going on?"</p><p>Shuhua looks back into her eyes and the more she drowns herself into the older girl's pair, the more she gets pulled into this sudden confidence, encouraging her even more.</p><p>Well, she knew she isn't the only one.</p><p>This is the soonest she could fight for her feelings over the girl, right?</p><p>"Unnie... I saw you with your boyfriend the other day."</p><p>Soojin blinks a few times at that, before shaking her head. "I-I don't have a boyfriend... I already said it before—" </p><p>
  <em>Bullseye.</em>
</p><p>"Then," Shuhua puts a hand over the ones Soojin used to cup her face, pulling it away from her, causing the older girl to frown a bit. "If that's the case..."</p><p>She then pulled Soojin into a kiss and the other quickly respond as eager as she did, used to the intimacy that they've built up over the past days. </p><p>At least one of them thought it was just one of their usual ones.</p><p>But the other girl felt the difference of it this time. </p><p>
  <em>Now that kiss...</em>
</p><p>Shuhua is even more sure about what it is before deciding to bring herself back to look at the girl again, switching between Soojin's eyes that's staring back at her in curiosity while she looks at her dearly.</p><p>And in that moment, Soojin realized what was up. <em>No way...</em></p><p>But before she could say anything, Shuhua beats her to it.</p><p>"Can I... court you?" Shuhua carefully asks, still holding her close. "Because..."</p><p>Soojin closed her eyes, somehow hoping that the next words she's going to hear, won't bring her to a situation she's been overthinking and fear to happen.</p><p>Everything that's been going on with her life—it was already enough for her. She's fine with it.</p><p>She knew how selfish that concept was and so, she prepares herself for the possibilities.</p><p>Possibilities that she's still unsure how to deal with.</p><p>"...I think I'm starting to like you."</p><p>And just like that, one of them starts now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm having writer's block, sorry :( i hope everyone's doing well tho!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...I think I'm starting to like you."</p><p>"Shuhua..."</p><p>The moment Soojin met the other girl's eyes, she wished she shouldn't have. </p><p>There, looking at her right now, is the most sincere look she's ever seen from Shuhua... and there were full of hope as she stares back at her, still quietly questioning after the younger's sudden confession.</p><p>"Can I?" Shuhua asks once more, anxiousness starting to coat her words as the other remains quiet. "Soojin, I—"</p><p>"No," Soojin simply answered as she stands up while Shuhua's eyes followed her figure, trying to look for the older girl's eyes to see if she's sure of her answer but Soojin didn't permit her to do so as she had turned her head away. Shuhua stood up as well, wanting to match Soojin's level and reaching her hand to hold the older's face, in attempt to make her turn but before she could do so, she was stopped midway by getting a hold of her wrist.</p><p>"Why?" Shuhua spoke, feeling her jaw clench out of unexplainable irritation that's starting to loom inside her chest. "He can but I can't?" she knew how she's starting to sound and yet, she can't seem to stop herself, especially now that she's finally able to see Soojin's face and the obvious confusion visible on the older girl's face.</p><p>"Shu—"</p><p>"I'm not trying to force anything, don't worry," Shuhua cuts her off, pulling her hand away from the girl's grasp gently. "But can you tell me why I can't? Am I not fit enough to be your partner?"</p><p>"It's not that—"</p><p>"Am I only for bed purposes, is that it?" Shuhua mocks, making the other shot her eyes back at her. "What? Isn't it true you only liked me for sex? Someone to sleep and cuddle with? You didn't expect things like this would happen—"</p><p>"Of course I knew this would happen!" Soojin spat out, her face starting to redden after hearing those remarks. "You can't just say things like that to me!" she exclaims, taking offense over Shuhua's words.</p><p>"Why not? Because it's true?"</p><p>"You say it as if you never agreed on it and make me feel as if I forced you into it," Soojin says in between gritted teeth, pointing a finger right at the younger's chest. "You're seriously the worst right now!"</p><p>Shuhua opens her mouth, wanting to rebut that but when she did, she could only let out a laugh that only pushed more to the other girl's limits.</p><p>"You wanna know why I didn't say yes?" Soojin says with a shaky breath, shutting her eyes. "Because I honestly think you don't deserve it, Shuhua."</p><p>Soojin knew she regret the words she said the moment it came out of her mouth and even regretted it more when she saw how Shuhua's face immediately drops after hearing it, seeing the younger girl's eyes turn like glass, ready to shatter in front of her before she could stop the tears from flowing, wiping it off with the back of her hand.</p><p>"Really?" a chuckle escapes out of Shuhua after she said that, obviously hurt. "That sucks then."</p><p>"It's not that, it's just—"</p><p>And before Soojin could apologize about it, Shuhua held up a hand to stop her.</p><p>"I don't want to hear the rest," with that, she left and walked back inside.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Soojin never knew she could lose track of time until she finds herself back in the same studio, hanging out with Hui, zoned out at the couch while the guy continuously tries to snap his fingers in front of her face to pull her back from whatever dimension she seems to be in.</p><p>"Hey, are you sure you wanna stay?" Hui asks her, starting to worry that Soojin refuses to go home after classes lately. "It's getting late now anyway. Want me to take you home?"</p><p>Although he liked having her around as frequent as before, of course Hui would very much prefer a Soojin that is connected to reality right now. He's aware there's something troubling the girl but he didn't want to push her into telling him, even though it's starting to bother him as well.</p><p>He knows he's a patient man. Hui knows how to wait.</p><p>"I'm fine, don't mind me," Soojin mutters, looking at him with an empty smile before waving her hand. "Just continue working."</p><p>Hui sighs, turning his chair around to face the set of keys once more and Soojin knew she should feel bad about what she's making him feel.</p><p>It's already been days since the night Shuhua confessed her feelings for her and the night she broke the girl's heart and yet, Soojin seemed to be stuck in that time, replaying the scene over and over in her head.</p><p>She just needed the company right now. She knew she has to talk to Shuhua about it but she just couldn't find the strength to face the girl again after what she did to her. They've always just been ignoring each other lately, going home separately once again, while Soojin would go home late to avoid meeting Shuhua at home.</p><p>She doesn't need to tell anyone about what happened—especially not to Hui.</p><p>"You know what," Hui turns back to look at her again, pushing himself up to stand from his seat. "I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat?"</p><p>Soojin didn't argue about it and just nodded, soon finding themselves out of the studio and walking around to look for a restaurant, only for them to stumble at a nearby convenience store. Hui was against the idea but Soojin is eager to grab herself an ice cream cone so they just sat at the chairs outside, helping themselves with the frozen dessert and a few snacks.</p><p>"It's good to hang out like this sometimes," Soojin starts, busy with her own cone that she didn't notice how messily she ate until Hui dabs a tissue on the corner of her lips, making her blush from the action. "Uhm... thanks."</p><p>Hui will always be the gentleman that he is, offering her a small smile, before shifting his attention back in front. </p><p>"Well, I agree with that. I usually just spend most of my time in the studio and barely hang outside—" he chuckles. "I-I think you know that by now..."</p><p>Soojin nodded before both of them starts to laugh over it. Hui, despite his friendliness, likes being alone most of the time—just like her bestfriend, Soyeon. Soojin figured those are necessarily be only because both are dedicated songwriters and so, she appreciates the fact that her friends choose to spend their time with her despite having things to be busy about. Maybe that's what friends are for—</p><p>
  <em>Friend? When am I gonna start seeing him more than a friend?</em>
</p><p>Soojin's thoughts were immediately shaken away as they talk more about random things, completely forgetting the time passing and she has to admit, Hui somehow made her forget about whatever she's been thinking about.</p><p>Although he was hoping maybe he could get her to talk about her problem, Hui realized Soojin didn't want to open up about it and he respected that. He's still glad to be the reason behind the girl's smiles though and to be one of her choices to have as her company.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?"</p><p>Soojin smiles at him before nodding, then turning to eat her ice cream again only to realize that the flavor she got herself reminded her of Shuhua.</p><p>
  <em>Strawberry...</em>
</p><p>And the memory of them being in the garden house, then back again to the younger girl's confession, feeling her heart sink once more before deciding to finish the dessert once and for all.</p><p><em>Maybe I should talk to her tonight, </em>she comes up with the decision, having enough with her thoughts.</p><p>"I gotta go," she says to Hui and the guy immediately stands up from his seat, agreeing. They made their way back to the studio where he parked his car and he drove Soojin home.</p><p>"Once again, thank you for today," Soojin says just as she gets out of his car, waving.</p><p>"Nah, thank you for accompanying me at the studio all the time," he smiles, still seated at the driver's seat while Soojin went near his window to try and hug him, only for it to fail and make both of them laugh at their sillyness.</p><p>It didn't take long before Hui already drove away and Soojin's making her way inside their residence, being careful not to make a sound as she's sure everyone's probably preparing to sleep now and she would very much like it if her parents won't question her about going home late again.</p><p>Stepping foot inside the living room, she noticed some paper bags placed at the couch and at the coffee table.</p><p>"Did they go shopping?" Soojin muttered, wanting to peek into them until she hears a cough, looking up to see Mrs. Seo at the stairs with crossed arms. "M-Mom? Why are you still up??"</p><p>"And why are you home late again?" Mrs. Seo retorted back, walking nearer to her. "I know you're old enough but that doesn't mean I don't get worried anymore."</p><p>"Sorry," Soojin could only rub her nape apologetically, grinning like how a little Soojin would do when she's caught, using it to ease her mother's worries—which most of the time works pretty well. Mrs. Seo sighs, smiling at her daughter.</p><p>"Have you eaten dinner?" it isn't a question when the old woman drags her to the kitchen, making her sit at the dining table. "I cooked earlier before Shuhua left."</p><p>Soojin's ears perked by the mention of the name, her head snapping at her mother's direction so quick she almost craned it terribly.</p><p>"S-Shuhua's not home...?" she groaned, rubbing her neck slowly.</p><p>"Oh, didn't you hear from her?"</p><p>Soojin could only tilt her head in confusion, obviously lost from the discussion.</p><p>"I texted you earlier that we're going out but you said you had somewhere else to be," Mrs. Seo places a bowl of rice in front of her and the dish that she reheated, before taking the seat beside her daughter. "We went to the mall earlier to accompany Shuhua on buying new things for her apartment—"</p><p>"Wait—her what???"</p><p>Luckily, before Soojin could burn herself from mindlessly shoving a spoonful of her food, she dropped them almost immediately, staring wide-eyed at her mother.</p><p>Mrs. Seo covers her mouth, surprised as well. "I thought you knew she's moving out??"</p><p>"Since when??" Soojin frowns, not wanting to believe about the sudden news. "Is she already going to sleep there?"</p><p>"No, I think she's going to sleep over at her Chinese friend's house," Mrs. Seo thought for a while. "Yuqi, was it? Then she said she'll go straight to her new apartment after that. I think her friends are helping her move in."</p><p><em>And none of them told me about it? </em>Soojin thought, frowning even more and getting somehow frustrated about it.</p><p>"I didn't know why she suddenly wanted to move out but it seems like her parents bought it for her," Mrs. Seo continues to explain, being reminded about her phone conversation earlier. "I talked to her mother about it and they said they have been planning to buy Shuhua her own place since then. I thought it's just because she didn't wanna stay here anymore..."</p><p>
  <em>No, it's probably because of me...</em>
</p><p>"But she looked very happy and thankful when she said goodbye to us earlier and even pleaded to visit her sometimes, that adorable kid," Mrs. Seo smiles softly, remembering the Taiwanese. "You should go talk to her soon. She asked where you were earlier."</p><p>Soojin got taken aback, the frown leaving her lips. "She did..?"</p><p>"I think she wanted to see you before she left."</p><p>"Why didn't she just call me?"</p><p>"I don't know," Mrs. Seo shrugs, eyeing her suspiciously. "Is there anything up between you two?"</p><p>Soojin stands up from her seat, only able to eat a little portion of her food before grabbing her belongings with her, excusing herself.</p><p>"I'll talk to her in my room," she says, placing a quick peck on her mother's cheek. "Thanks, Mom. Goodnight."</p><p>"Hmm, okay goodnight, dear."</p><p>Just as Soojin went inside her room and dialed Shuhua's number for over 10 times and more, all of them only went into voicemail.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>🍒</p>
  <p>
    <em>can we talk</em>
    <b>
      <em>?</em>
    </b>
    <strong>
      <em>[11:03 am]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p><em>is this how it's going to be, shuhua??</em> <strong><em>[11:11 am]</em></strong></p>
  <p>
    <em>fine then let's just not talk anymore</em>
    <strong>
      <em>[11:32 am]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Being driven with mixed emotions, consisting mostly of frustration as to why Shuhua would get to this point just to avoid her, Soojin felt how heavy her heart was that night. She didn't even know why she couldn't respect the younger girl's decision.</p><p>Soojin thought it was unfair of Shuhua to not talk about what happened first before making a decision of disappearing just like that—although she knows she shouldn't be the one to say that because she knew if she faced the other girl again, she won't be able to say anything to her anyway.</p><p>She isn't even sure about what she felt and why she told Shuhua she didn't deserve it—heck, she's mad at herself for saying those without a thought.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I even say that in the first place?</em>
</p><p>Was it because she's trying so hard to work something with Hui?</p><p>Or was it because she kept thinking about how a relationship, such as the one she started with Shuhua, wouldn't ever work?</p><p>Now, she's just mad at herself for comparing. </p><p><em>I'm the one who don't deserve them, I should stop this,</em> she hugged herself closer, hoping there was something that could help her calm down. <em>And I'm so dependent, I hate this...</em></p><p>Soojin fell asleep with her phone in her hand, unaware of the incoming call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can the vitamins &amp; shitae just go to jail now? jk,, unless..? </p><p>ngl it's tiring already</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Soojin opens her eyes, she immediately shuffles out of her bed, looking around for her phone—which unfortunately fled just as she lifted her comforter, the device landing face down on the floor.</p><p>Next thing she knew, she's panicking over that one missed call from Shuhua, walking back and forth in her room and thinking whether she should text the girl or not.</p><p>"Why the hell did I even tell her not to talk anymore??" Soojin continues to ponder over, biting her nail in the process before lightly hitting herself on the head. "Stupid Soojin! Now she doesn't even wanna text me!"</p><p>As she thinks of ways to ask the younger if she would like to talk, she starts to type a paragraph, but ends up deleting them once she reads the whole thing. She did it a few times more, only to ruffle her still, disheveled bedhair in annoyance.</p><p>"I should just go see her myself," Soojin came to a conclusion, still full with dilemmas as she stops on her feet. "Wait, what should I even say to her?? Ugh!!!" she exclaims in frustration, trying to collect herself that morning.</p><p>Seconds after she calms down, Soojin decides to just take a shower and prepare for the day—perhaps, visit Shuhua on her new apartment—like what she was informed about by her mother.</p><p>"Good morning," she greets Mrs. Seo by the kitchen as her mother returns it with a smile, ushering her to sit down,,</p><p>In the dining area, Soojin sat herself at the same spot she was in last night, waiting for Mrs. Seo to serve her breakfast as the older woman told her to do so. It didn't take long as they sat together in the same setting, starting to dig in to their fair share.</p><p>During mornings like this, Soojin would just stay on her bed and eat later, knowing how Shuhua wakes up the same time around her but now that there's no Taiwanese to avoid, she points out the absence of another person instead, turning towards her mother.</p><p>"Where's Dad?" she asks, the words coming out muffled as she continues to chew on her food, shoving spoonful after spoonful in her mouth.</p><p>"He left early today," Mrs. Seo replies, sipping on her brewed coffee before noticing the way her daughter eat hastily. "Slow down, young woman. The rice won't run away from your mouth," she tries to scold, laughing once she sees her daughter roll her eyes yet still, obediently slowing down on her meal.</p><p>"I also have to be off early, Mom."</p><p>Mrs. Seo raises a brow at her, putting down her utensils before crossing her arms across her chest. "Where to? Even at a weekend, you're planning to stay out late??"</p><p>"No, I-I just want to check out... Shuhua's place," Soojin explains, suddenly growing shy at the mention of the Taiwanese's name. "Uhm, speaking of that, can you give me her address?"</p><p>"I thought you talked last night? Why didn't you just ask her??"</p><p>"I forgot to ask."</p><p>Her mother could sense through her expression that she was lying and Mrs. Seo looks at her suspiciously, closing her eyes with a sigh before opening them again to look at her daughter.</p><p>"Seo Soojin," she calls out, making the other turn her attention down to her plate. "You didn't call her, no?"</p><p>"I really did, Mom," it wasn't a lie but Soojin starts to feel small in her chair, not wanting to say anything to her mother.</p><p>"I know I don't look like I care but I do notice things."</p><p>"Nothing's going on—"</p><p>"Did you have a misunderstanding with Shuhua?" </p><p>Soojin shifts uncomfortably on her seat as she's stared down by her mother, knowing by now that that there's no way she could simply escape this one.</p><p>Of course, Mrs. Seo would question her sooner. All that avoiding her and Shuhua made inside the house were very obvious. They weren't very discreet about that.</p><p>"I'm trying my best not to pry so I didn't push to ask last night," Mrs. Seo explains, reaching to hold her daughter's hand that's resting on top of the dining table. "But if that was the case, could it possibly be one of the reason why she suddenly moved out?"</p><p>Soojin bites down on her lower lip, feeling guilty and yet, choosing to shrug her shoulders. </p><p>"I really have no idea..."</p><p>Mrs. Seo sighs once more, knowing how guarded her daughter is when it comes to opening up. As much as she likes to help, noticing the discomfort on Soojin, she quickly understands that she doesn't have to get into their business. They're adults now. She trust that her daughter can sort this one out.</p><p>"I'm here to listen if something's troubling you, okay?" the older woman circles her thumb on her hand, before retrieving it back. "You can talk to me anytime, dear."</p><p>Soojin nods, acknowledging her mother's words as she continues to eat.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt something vibrate on her pocket, pulling her phone out to see a message from the woman in front of her, turning to her mother in confusion only to see Mrs. Seo pointing at her own phone with a childish grin.</p><p>"I forwarded Shuhua's address to you," Mrs. Seo says softly, placing her phone back down on the table. "Make sure to make up with her, okay?"</p><p>A small chuckle comes out of Soojin, appreciating the fact that her mother is very understanding about her troubles.</p><p>"Okay, Mom," she playfully replies back.</p><p>"Before you leave, I'll cook you girls lunch. Wait for me to prepare them."</p><p>Soojin widens her eyes, shaking her head. "B-But I'm leaving now—"</p><p>"No buts!" Mrs. Seo says sternly, standing up from her seat as she starts to mentally list down the food Shuhua would like for lunch, ignoring her whining daughter behind her. "Don't leave until I tell you to do so!" she exclaims once more, shooting a familiar glare towards her daughter.</p><p>"Fine!" Soojin gives up at the end, crossing her arms with a pout as she waits for her mother, who just laughs at her before proceeding to cook.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you want me to put these boxes?" </p><p>Shuhua stops on her tracks, letting her eyes wander around the room for a moment before pointing at a certain spot, holding the mop with her other hand.</p><p>"Just put it there for now," she says, earning a nod from her companion before doing what was told. "Thank you, Qi."</p><p>Yuqi did a thumbs up for her, grinning toothily.</p><p>"No problem!"</p><p>That morning, the two woke up quite early than most people in the Song neighbourhood, proceeding to Shuhua's new apartment to organize some of her stuff, in which Yuqi offers to help her with. The sleepover isn't much eventful for them as they only had been playing mobile games yesterday until before bed, which weren't that late as they decide to sleep earlier—not until Shuhua wakes up in the middle of her sleep from a few calls and messages.</p><p>Well, those were still no reason to count the sleepover as eventful—but it did occupy some of her time before she manages to go back to sleep.</p><p>Shuhua might've woke up groggily for that, whereas Yuqi's still the most energetic fluffball that she is. </p><p>After a few more tidying up, they sat on the newly-made bed in Shuhua's room, both of them opening a cider at the same time and chugging it together, releasing a refreshing "ahhh" after.</p><p>"Well, that was a productive morning!" Yuqi says as she falls backwards on her friend's bed, one arm raised to avoid spilling her drink and having to face unnecessary arguments with the owner of the bed.</p><p>"I swear," Shuhua shot her a stern look, eyeing between Yuqi and the bed. "If I see one drop of cider on my bedsheet, you're gonna have to buy me a new one."</p><p>The older girl rolls her eyes, instantly sitting upright.</p><p>"Cut the crap. You just don't want to buy it yourself."</p><p>Shuhua huffs before sipping on her cider once more, somehow noticing the room still barely tidied up.</p><p>"There are still lots to organize..." she trails off, frowning. "I'm not good at this."</p><p>"Isn't that what I'm here for?" Yuqi exclaims with a raised voice—or maybe just her usual loud one, taking offense that Shuhua isn't satisfied with their progress. "Excuse me, but the tidiest person is helping you up!"</p><p>Shuhua shakes her head, having to hear that phrase for the nth time.</p><p>"Also! Just pile them into one corner. When you start looking for something important, everything will just come about," Yuqi continued on with her narrative, looking all mighty as she stated her words.</p><p>"See, that's exactly why we're not getting anything done today," Shuhua deadpans, receiving a boisterous laugh from the Chinese.</p><p>"C'mon, I'm your best friend out of all of us," Yuqi nudges her side, making Shuhua smile. "Look who's the only one you called over for help? Me!"</p><p>"Everyone's just busy."</p><p>Yuqi hums, kicking her feet a couple times as she drank, turning to look at Shuhua.</p><p>"Even Soojin unnie?"</p><p>Hearing the name sent a chill that ran down Shuhua's spine and so, she straightens up, shifting her attention to her fidgeting fingers.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... I guess."</p><p>"I know Minnie and Miyeon will be out today... something about working on a project for their Communications class?" Yuqi begins to recall her friends' activities for that day, mindlessly vocalizing them to Shuhua. "And Soyeonie says she needed to rest today—which I understand because she did that pile of commissions in one day. That crazy girl," she giggles, picturing a whining Soyeon at her side. </p><p>"That's what I heard."</p><p>"I just don't know about Soojin unnie..." Yuqi did a few taps on her temple, turning to Shuhua. "Hasn't she been hanging out much with that senior?"</p><p>It didn't even take another second before she gets a reaction from the younger as Shuhua's grip on her drink tightens and made a sound, in which Yuqi grins knowingly before deciding to steal it away from Shuhua.</p><p>"Y-Yah!" Shuhua yelled when she saw Yuqi put it away, as well as her own drink, placing them on top of the nightstand nearby.</p><p>Yuqi returns back to her position beside her friend, but now fully facing Shuhua while reaching both of the younger girl's hands.</p><p>"Okay," she breathes out, before giving her best serious look towards the Taiwanese. "Talk."</p><p>Shuhua blinks repeatedly, feigning innocence. "About..?"</p><p>"You and Soojin unnie, idiot!" Yuqi raises a fist in attempt to hit her friend, which only made Shuhua laugh. "Seriously, Yeh, I'm not dense. What's going on between you two?? You guys were avoiding one another everytime we ask to hang out."</p><p>Shuhua pulls her hands away, trying to laugh everything off until she felt sad again upon realizing her relationship with Soojin and how she is situated now, having her own apartment just so she could avoid the other. She covers her face, starting to feel ashamed.</p><p>Not because she felt like breaking down right there in front of her friend, but because she only decided now that she wants to tell other people about her feelings.</p><p>She has kept them to herself the past days since after her confession, realizing that the people around her had to witness her go through it.</p><p>"Oh my god, are you going to cry?" Yuqi starts to panic, trying to peek through Shuhua's hands that still has the younger's face buried in them. "Sorry! I was just concerned—"</p><p>"No, it's fine," Shuhua shakes her head, dropping her hands on top of her lap while she still tries to avoid to look at her. "I just—... it's... c-complicated."</p><p>"Want to talk about it?"</p><p>Shuhua slowly nods. </p><p>As silence enveloped for a little while, Yuqi waits for Shuhua to say anything as they sat facing one another until Shuhua finally turns to look at her, releasing out the air she has been holding.</p><p>"We were friends..." Shuhua starts, becoming flustered. "...with benefits. I don't know how else to put it—but yeah. It started after a month of my stay there and just... went on until last week.</p><p>"Seriously?" Yuqi covers her mouth, wide-eyed from hearing that information. "Dude, I thought you're still just crushing one another??"</p><p>"Crushing?" Shuhua chuckles, shaking her head. "What are we, highschoolers??"</p><p>"No, you get what I mean!" Yuqi scoffs, before switching her expression to a poker-faced one. "All that <em>'I have to be home early'</em> makes sense now, idiot. Did you know Soyeon was ranting to me about how Soojin ditches her all the time? You guys weren't so sneaky now, aren't you?"</p><p>"It just happened—you know what, w-whatever!" Shuhua raises her hands in defeat, sighing. "Thing is—it's over. It ended a few days ago... and ended quite badly."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, let's just say... one of us caught feelings."</p><p>Yuqi blinks her eyes rapidly.</p><p>"What do you mean <em>one</em>? Are you saying it's just you?"</p><p>Shuhua nods, giving her friend a mocking look for having to point that out.</p><p>"No, I don't believe that. I just said you guys were crushing one another."</p><p>"Oh, stop it. I'm telling you I'm the only one—"</p><p>"I SAID," Yuqi smacks her arm, receiving a loud cry from Shuhua. "It's not just you! You have to listen to me—"</p><p>"No, you listen to me," Shuhua shakes her head repeatedly. "She rejected my feelings, okay?"</p><p>Yuqi, with a finger still pointed up as if to try to make a point, opens her mouth but closes it immediately when she couldn't utter anything. </p><p>"See," Shuhua forces out a laugh, finding it funny that Yuqi wouldn't push this one but somehow getting saddened by the fact that her friend thought the same as her.</p><p>She decides to tell about what happened that night at the Seo as Yuqi listens to her intently.</p><p>"I don't know what got into me when I confessed to her but I just did it... after seeing the way she looks at me, I just thought that maybe... she felt the same."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I guess I was wrong about that," she finishes, having to go through the same feeling she felt that night after recalling what happened.</p><p>Yuqi sighs, seeing how sad Shuhua looks right now and offering a few pats on her friend's back and the younger girl turns to her with a sorry look, showing a small smile to show appreciation for comforting her, until Yuqi says something.</p><p>"You know what? I still don't believe it's just you."</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>Before Shuhua could complain about it, Yuqi stops her by covering her mouth.</p><p>"Shh, you gotta listen to me first," Yuqi tries to shush her and Shuhua fought for a couple more, before giving up at the end. "Before you say anything, you have to hear me out," she warns, slowly letting go of Shuhua's mouth. "Ew, you got your saliva on me!"</p><p>"Yuqi!!"</p><p>"As I was saying! I don't want to believe that it's just you. First, we notice how you look at each other—"</p><p>"<em>We??</em>"</p><p>"Me and Soyeon!" Yuqi exclaims as if it was the most obvious answer. "I don't know about the other two but I'm guessing they noticed as well. You guys weren't that lowkey anyway."</p><p>Shuhua rolls her eyes, waiting for her friend to just get straight to the point.</p><p>"Right, so, we notice shit and maybe you're more upfront about your clinginess with Soojin, but don't you realize the way she looks at you when you did so?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"How she reacts when you do your skinship with her, compares to us?"</p><p>"I told you, it's because we're <em>closer </em>than you guys think."</p><p>"No, it's not just about the closenessyou probably built over <em>those</em> times," Yuqi gags before continuing to convince Shuhua. "Okay, about that one? Don't you realize that maybe she was just scared of starting something with you because of that?"</p><p>"That's what I though but... she said I don't deserve a chance. Then last night, she just texted me that she didn't want us to talk anymore."</p><p>Yuqi gasps, not wanting to believe that Soojin was being this stubborn until Shuhua shows her the texts, now taking notes to give the girl a piece of her mind once they see each other.</p><p>"Is she for real? Seriously, that girl..." Yuqi sighs, starting to get a little lost too. "Okay, okay, but did you know what Soyeon told me last time? She said Soojin always mentions your name in everything they talked about. She even says she hasn't heard her talk about someone that much—not even with that Hui dude. Don't you think it's fishy that she doesn't talk about the guy, if there's something going on between them?"</p><p>Shuhua doesn't want to admit how her heart skipped a beat as she hears the information, yet still wanting not to be swayed.</p><p>"Y-You know how Soojin is... she's secretive," she argues back. "And she had already made her point that she wants to date him, instead of me. There's no use going over this—"</p><p>"You're not sure about that," Yuqi cuts her off, realizing that Shuhua is just as stubborn. "You didn't even let her explain—but I totally get you. If I were told off like that, I wouldn't take it very well too."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"But still, I think you guys have to talk about it. You have to stop avoiding each other," Yuqi continues. "Wait, is that the reason you suddenly moved out?"</p><p>Shuhua bites her lip, nodding.</p><p>"I asked my parents. They were against it but I begged, telling them I didn't want to be a freeloader anymore," Shuhua softly laughs, remembering how her parents couldn't really argue against it as they can actually get their daughter a place of her own even before she decides to stay in another country. "I just asked them to just tell Mr. &amp; Mrs. Seo that they finally got me an apartment. I sound like some spoiled, rich kid, right?"</p><p>"You are a spoiled, rich kid," Yuqi rolls her eyes. "So you're hoping to just stay away from her then?"</p><p>"I mean, what else is there to do? She didn't want me in her life, so I'm giving her an out."</p><p>"That's very childish of you."</p><p>"Sorry, would you like to be in my position then?"</p><p>Yuqi scoffs, raising both hands defensively, amazed about how Shuhua could easily retort a savage remark despite her current state.</p><p>"All I'm saying is—you guys should talk about it or at least have your closure soon. Whenever you're ready, then."</p><p>Shuhua sighs, nodding.</p><p>"That's about it. I don't want to get into it too much."</p><p>"I completely understand," Yuqi hugs her by shoulders with one arm, teasingly leaning in to somehow lighten the atmosphere. "Let's not talk about it anymore then. How about we go out and eat lunch?"</p><p>As if on queue, Shuhua's stomach makes a rumbling noise and they both bursts out laughing.</p><p>"Ah! I can take you to that noodle place you told me about!"</p><p>Yuqi nods vigorously. "Great idea! I haven't visited there yet. It's close here, right?"</p><p>"Yes. I know a friend who works there."</p><p>"How come?" Yuqi raises a brow, deciding to tease her more. "I thought we're the only friends you have?"</p><p>"I know how to make friends, shut up," Shuhua pouts, earning a chuckle from the Chinese. "I won't introduce you to her if you keep acting like this."</p><p>"Oh, let's just go!" Yuqi pulls her up, dragging her out the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"This is my annoying friend, Yuqi. She's Chinese, " Shuhua begins to introduce the two, earning herself a smack on the arm from the girl beside her. "Yuqi, this is Debby. She's the friend I told you that's working here. She's Taiwanese as well."</p><p>Surprisingly, the restaurant isn't very much crowded compared to the last time Shuhua visited, despite going there for lunch. Perhaps it's because they went a little pass lunchtime and it was the opening week when Shuhua last ate there.</p><p>Coincidentally, Debby is on her lunch break as well so it was easier to introduce her friends to each other, now that Debby decides to join them on their table.</p><p>"Wait, you're allowed to eat like this with customers?" Yuqi asks, glancing on the man behind the counter, who's happily waving at customers who comes in every now and then.</p><p>Debby follows suit, meeting eyes with the man as she waves at him, the man smiling in return before shifting his attention back to the customers.</p><p>"That's my uncle. He owns this place so I get the privilege somehow," Debby tells them, chuckling when she sees Yuqi's expression. "I actually live just on the floor above. I volunteer to work here sometimes since my actual job is being a dance instructor."</p><p>"Wait, you didn't tell me that!" Shuhua widens her eyes, in awe by her new friend's information. "So you dance??"</p><p>"Sometimes, I want to question how stupid you are," Yuqi answers for the other girl, shaking her head at the youngest of them. "Of course she does!"</p><p>Debby could only laugh at the two bickering friends, starting to get comfortable with their lively energy before she stands up to get their food when her uncle calls for her. She serves them along with hers, ushering them to eat together.</p><p>"Woah, I'm definitely going back here," Yuqi says after only taking one bite of her food, making the waitress giggle. "Seriously, these are the good stuff!"</p><p>"They were my grandmother's recipes," Debby replies, feeling giddy. "I'll be sure to let those praises be known. Thank you."</p><p>"Oh, oh! Tell her that I love the soup dumplings very much!" Shuhua added in excitement as the other girl laughed gleefully, nodding.</p><p>The three of them acquaints with one another until they finished eating and just as Yuqi's enjoying their company, a phone call interrupted her and she has to excuse herself to go home first, leaving Shuhua and Debby alone.</p><p>"Do you have to go soon?" </p><p>"I can stay with you 'til your break is over," Shuhua smiles at her, remembering the news she has to deliver. "By the way! I live nearby now."</p><p>The sides of Debby's lips turned up as she finishes her drink, looking at the other girl happily. "Really??"</p><p>"Yeah! I got my own apartment!" Shuhua exclaims as Debby hypes her with that information. "I can disturb you every now and then and eat here all the time!"</p><p>"You're always welcome to do that," Debby rides on with her excitement, clapping enthusiastically. "So where is it?"</p><p>Shuhua knew giving address to a friend she just recently made would take some considerations but for the past days, she has been talking quite a lot with Debby ever since they exchanged numbers. Somehow, the girl earns her trust just from the second time they met—which was after that incident at the park. She finds out that Debby is the same as her, a Taiwanese, and when she asked the girl about the place she's supposedly going to visit, she finds out that Debby works there so the girl offers to go together. That's where their friendship began.</p><p>While there was nothing to do during the time of her and Soojin, ignoring one another in the house, at least there was Debby to accompany her, as well as her other friends.</p><p>"You should visit me sometimes," Shuhua suggested, remembering some of their conversation before. "We could watch that drama you were talking to me about!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, we should definitely catch up on those trendy Taiwanese dramas," Debby chuckles. "That'd be great!"</p><p>"It only took us like 10 minutes to get here so it won't be a problem."</p><p>"Then I can just ride my bike there."</p><p>Shuhua almost jerked up on her seat, smiling as she yells out her next words. "You have a bike? I miss riding a bike!"</p><p>"I'll let you use it next time," Debby smiles, finding it adorable how Shuhua gets so excited over the little things, reaching to pat Shuhua's cheeks across the table. "Can't wait!"</p><p>Shuhua scrunches her nose cutely when her cheeks get squished, nodding happily as she thought of their future hangouts.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The guts of that woman! </em>
</p><p>Soojin frustratingly stomps her way inside the elevator, finally reaching the building that's supposedly where Shuhua's apartment would be. She was already somehow familiar with the place so it wasn't hard for her to locate it as she sees it whenever she walks around the town.</p><p>And in that realization, walking all the way there only dawns her now—regretting how she has to witness a scene she so wants to get out of her head because it isn't something to get mad about and yet, she can feel it in her bones about how disturbed she was when she saw.</p><p>Through the glass window, she watched as Shuhua happily chats with another girl, witnessing how that unfamiliar woman was very close to the younger as to touch Shuhua—like how Soojin was to her when they were together.</p><p>Well, they're not <em>together</em> but still, the green-eyed monster grows within her, choosing to shrug it away as she she shifts her attention to the bag she's carrying. They were food packed by Mrs. Seo—one for her and for Shuhua as she plans to eat lunch with her.</p><p><em>Should I even deliver this to her? She already ate, </em>she argued over in her mind, as if it could reach the other girl just by how the tone of her voice sounded in her head. <em>Whatever, I'll just put it at her doorstep. </em></p><p>Just as she reaches Shuhua's apartment door, she sighs, placing the bag on the floor before walking out of there, not even thinking of taking her food with hers. She figures Shuhua could just reheat them and not worry about food the next day. She just really wants to go back home already.</p><p>All courage of facing the younger girl breaks down once again as she makes her escape, hoping she won't stumble with Shuhua along the way and luckily for her, she didn't because Shuhua only gotten back a little later, quite happy with the lunch she had.</p><p>"What is that?" Shuhua says to no one just as she reaches her floor and caught sight of the bag in front of her apartment.</p><p>Walking over, she bends down to get it, looking around to see if there's anyone there but when she couldn't see a soul, she decided to just take it with her inside. There weren't any note on the bag but when she brought the contents out one by one, she recognized the familiar packaging, taking out her phone to see if she got any messages.</p><p>And she was right. They were from Mrs. Seo as she reads the texts.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I made your favorites, dear :)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I hope the food gets there as soon as possible so you two can enjoy them while they're still hot.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eat well!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em>You... two? </em>she realizes, cursing under her breath as she only noticed the extra packed lunches now. <em>I made her wait again, didn't I?</em></p><p>Now Shuhua regrets going out.</p><p>But then, she thought maybe she shouldn't feel all too bad.</p><p>It could've just been another sign that things really don't work out for them.</p><p>And so, storing some of the food away and only reheating the ones made for her, Shuhua made sure to thank Soojin through Mrs. Seo instead—not wanting to trigger the other girl for texting her when she was told clearly not to talk again.</p><p><em>Not today, Shuhua. Not today, </em>she tells herself, deciding to just focus on fixing her apartment for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not at nevie twt falling apart &amp; my moots closing their accs T_T if y'all read this, come back sooooon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Expect the Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: harrassment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another lazy afternoon when Soojin and Soyeon decides to eat lunch at the school cafeteria, followed suit by Minnie and Miyeon to join them in as the pair happens to finish their class in the building next to theirs. Accepting the invitation isn't much of a hassle for them to get back to class anyway so leaving would be just as easy as going there.</p><p>"Ah, I have a long vacant this afternoon," Minnie currently scrolls through her phone screen, before showing it to the girl beside her. "Got a text from one of my blockmates saying our professor would be attending a meeting."</p><p>"That's great then, my next class is still two hours from now," Miyeon says just as she rips open her favorite chips, quickly munching on one.</p><p>As for the other missing duo, Shuhua and Yuqi are currently in an ongoing class which probably would be dismissed in an hour or so, much to Soojin's convenience—and for everyone, really. The squad knows how much they were trying to ignore one another so they knew for sure that this time, Soojin would hang out with them instead of her go-to company, Hui.</p><p>"Have some!" Miyeon offers the snacks she brought, in which Minnie happily reached out to get a handful of chips for herself, before Soyeon did the same and opted for a little packet of gummies. </p><p>It was a frequent sight of the eldest to be binging on snacks, eventually becoming Shuhua's favorite source despite hating her excessive clinginess so without the youngest, Miyeon had enough to offer everyone.</p><p>"How about you guys? When's your next class?" </p><p>Since Soojin seemed too preoccupied with her thoughts, Soyeon took the initiative to answer for the both of them.</p><p>"After this lunch break," she says, subtly nudging her bestfriend's side, which successfully brought the girl back to her senses.</p><p>"Y-Yes?" Soojin jerked a bit, stumbling on her words. "Oh, uhm, we have an elective class next..." she added, avoiding the look of worry from her friends and directing her attention back to her phone, pretending to have something to look at. </p><p>"Don't you want some?" Miyeon extended her arm forward to offer a snack she's sure Soojin would love but the girl declines immediately, excusing that she's already full. "Are you sure??"</p><p>Miyeon turns to look at Minnie and Soyeon, signaling them to continue with the conversation as they could feel the gloomy atmosphere surrounding Soojin. Minnie immediately gets it, feigning a cough as she leans forward to catch Soojin's attention.</p><p>"We've noticed you've been quite out of it lately," Minnie points out as carefully as she can, offering a small smile to the girl. "Relax, girl. If anything's troubling you, you know who to talk to, right?" she attempts to say it with swag, earning mocking noises from the others as she pouted.</p><p>Soyeon initiates the cooing this time, leaning to her side to place her head on top of Soojin's shoulder, somehow rubbing her head to the girl's cheek to cheer her up.</p><p>"Soojin-ahhh, what's wrong?" she pulls out one of her animated voice, despite being against of acting cute to anyone—especially around the presence of a certain Chinese. Surely if Yuqi's around, Soyeon will be getting a week of teasing.</p><p>Just as expected, she caught Soojin by surprise as her bestfriend shifted her attention to her, laughing softly.</p><p>"I'm alright," Soojin shakes her head, assuring them. "You guys don't have to worry—"</p><p>"No, you're not," Soyeon leans back to look at her fully, crossing her arms. "Come on, tell us what's up. Now's a good time because Shuhua and Yuqi aren't here."</p><p>Minnie scratches her head after Soyeon's blunt encouragement, looking away. They kind of planned about it earlier that they should try to talk Soojin out of it—except Soyeon told them that they don't have to force it or pressure her. </p><p><em>Well, look who's ruining all the chances now, </em>the Thai girl thought, chuckling softly.</p><p>Miyeon continues eating, subtly shaking her head and hoping for a miracle that Soojin would still open up to them anyhow.</p><p>"W-What about them?" Soojin asked in surprise, finding herself in an uncomfortable spot as all of her friends' ears are waiting for her. "I have no problem having them here..."</p><p>"Yeah, we know you don't have a problem WITH Yuqi," Minnie emphasizes, wanting to put the truth out there so they could just discuss it already. "But we do notice that you and Shuhua are not okay. When are you planning to talk it out?"</p><p>It's the second time someone had to interrogate her about it and Soojin could only bite her lip anxiously, deciding whether to say anything right at that moment or not. She knew it would cause inconvenience for everyone and that it would come to that point soon so she releases out a shaky breath, making up her mind to tell her friends as she gathers the courage to look at each of them. When she did, she saw how the three girls were waiting for her to say something, their eyes looking expectantly and so, Soojin sighs, giving in.</p><p>"I-I don't know... it's a bit complicated right now."</p><p>"Your relationship with Shuhua?" </p><p>Soojin nods slowly, but then shakes her head after. "Uhm, no, we're not in a relationship, it's, uhm—I don't... k-know how to explain—"</p><p>"She's hooking up with Shuhua. They're fuck buddies."</p><p>Soyeon cuts her to the chase, blinking her eyes a few times as if she didn't just spat out the words in a haste. Of course, she expected the familiar smack at the head and yet, she didn't budge one bit, looking at her bestfriend before shrugging. "Shuhua's not even here, don't restrict yourself. We're pretty much open right now to hear about anything."</p><p>Soojin blushed madly, afraid to look at Minnie and Miyeon as she expects wild reactions but to her surprise, the two looked the same as before and when Minnie and Miyeon realizes it, they begin to act surprised.</p><p>"Oh my god, whaaat?"</p><p>"You and Shuhua? T-That's nuts!"</p><p>"Wait a minute," Soojin turns back to her bestfriend in hopes for an explanation, enraged. "They know?!"</p><p>Soyeon clasped her hands together, laughing nervously. "A-Ah, right! No need for explaining," she says, sticking her tongue out in a playful manner.</p><p>"Soyeon!!" Soojin fumed in anger, standing up from her seat and going for the shorter woman's neck until Miyeon stops her from doing so as they gathered eyes from the people around the cafeteria.</p><p>Minnie took the initiative to say sorry to everyone and to let them go back to what they were doing while Miyeon tries to calm Soojin down and after the successful attempt, everyone's back to their seats. Soojin still has her arms crossed, looking sharply at her bestfriend.</p><p>"I told you not to tell anyone!" Soojin snarled at Soyeon, almost wanting to eat the girl alive by the growl she let out but being the competent woman that she is, Soyeon stayed still on her seat, not one bit swayed.</p><p>"For your information, I didn't tell them. They had their suspicions already even before anyone confirms them."</p><p>Soojin scoffs, not wanting to believe her bestfriend but as she turns back to the other two, who's now wearing an apologetic look, her shoulders slumped just as she realizes Soyeon is telling the truth.</p><p>"We always thought you and Shuhua look good together," Miyeon started, never losing the bright smile on her face. "And we figured you guys have something going on already... we just didn't expect it'd be something like <em>that</em>."</p><p>"And, well, we kinda heard Shuhua's side already," Minnie added. "We just really want to hear yours."</p><p>"What? Shuhua told?" Soojin becomes flustered, realizing now that pretending that there was nothing going on between her and Shuhua in front of her friends were now useless. "If you guys heard about it from her... t-then I have nothing to say anymore. That's about it."</p><p>"It's really over? You won't give her a chance?"</p><p>Soojin turns her attention away from them.</p><p>"Well, I h-hurt her... I don't think she'd like to even be friends with me again..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Plus, I'm seeing Hui already..."</p><p>The three turned to look at each other for a moment, somehow communicating silently before agreeing into something.</p><p>"Okay, about that," Soyeon started, suddenly finding it hard to find her words and put it as delicate as possible. "You and Hui... do you think that's going to work?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Minnie and Miyeon looks at each other in defeat, already seeing how this confrontation could get messy. But it's already laid out there so by now, they probably think Soojin gets the idea that her friends weren't being supportive of her relationship with the guy and so, the girl raises her brows, amused.</p><p>"Are you guys for real??"</p><p>"No, I gotta be honest with you, Soojin, but you and Hui seems..." Soyeon gesticulated with her hand, somehow grimacing, not knowing how to put it into words.</p><p>"What are you trying saying?" Soojin got taken aback, in complete utterance because of all people she expects to hear that from, it just had to be her bestfriend. "You told me I should start considering his feelings, so I did??"</p><p>"Yeah, I said <em>consider</em>, not date him," Soyeon sighs, somehow feeling guilty for not being clear with their discussion last time. "It's still going to be up to you if you want to do it or not. Not every decision has to be consulted through me just because I'm your bestfriend, Soojin."</p><p>"I know that," Soojin bit her lip, realizing her mistake. Well, maybe she might've been dependent on Soyeon on this one, she admits it.</p><p>"I didn't even know how close you and Shuhua had become over the past days, so I wasn't really your best candidate for someone to take advices from."</p><p>"But he's a good guy, that's enough reason to agree to date him, right? I think I can like him—"</p><p>"Hun, that's not how it works," Miyeon cuts her off immediately, shaking her head just by how wrong Soojin sounded when she said it. "You have to consider your feelings too and it has to be mutual for the both of you to consider going out with him."</p><p>"Yeah, she's right," Minnie nodded, agreeing with the girl beside her. "What do you think Hui would feel if he finds out you're only going out with him for the mere reason that he's a great person? Everyone can be nice to certain people. It's just that when someone likes you, of course they would expect that you found something special about them once you've given them the chance."</p><p>"So if you haven't seen that from him, it would all just be meaningless for Hui and that would break his heart—actually, you're already causing him pain without him knowing just by letting this go on."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"So if that really is the case, it's better to tell him soon about how you actually feel about him."</p><p>"I feel..." Soojin trailed off, suddenly overwhelmed with all the advices and losing track of her thoughts as she tries to piece them together. She begins to think back to the times she hung out with Hui and how there wasn't even one moment she felt a spark between them, despite the cheesiest things that Hui has done for her. "...nothing. I feel nothing for him." </p><p>The three look at one another once again, somehow thankful that they're seeing their friend try to think about the matter thoroughly.</p><p>"You guys are right. I should go talk to him."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Soojin sighs, nodding. "Yeah, I've been taking advantage of his feelings... Hui doesn't deserve all this."</p><p>It's not like they wanted to brainwash Soojin into coming to a realization, but knowing how the girl handled her situation stubbornly, maybe a bit of reality slapping might help her get back to her senses and it was honestly rewarding for them to be of help. Who would want to see your friend in a slump for so long anyway?</p><p>Soojin stands up, gathering her belongings with her, surprising everyone.</p><p>"Wait, you're doing it now??"</p><p>"Well, I don't want this to go on. If I deal with this matter first, maybe I'd finally be able to clear my head and resolve... other matters."</p><p>"Are you saying you're gonna be talking to Shuhua soon??"</p><p>"I'll see you guys later," Soojin only waved them goodbye, typing on her device just as she left them, proceeding to go to the library to meet up with Hui.</p><p>"Be back soon!" Soyeon shouted before her bestfriend disappeared from sight. She wishes Yuqi was there to witness what happened but all she could do now is take notes and reward her for handling Shuhua by herself instead. They really needed their friends to be mature enough to talk again and it seems like it's gonna be happening soon.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"What seems to be the rush to be meeting me this soon?" Hui teases just as he caught sight of the girl, walking at the end of the hallway he's in. He's currently standing outside the main library, waiting for Soojin and since he got there first, he figured he should just wait before going in. "Missed me?"</p><p>Soojin scoffs as she got nearer, raising a hand to jokingly punch him, in which Hui dodged immediately.</p><p>"Hey, we're inside campus grounds, you'll get in big trouble for that!" he continues to tease and Soojin decides to ignore him to walk ahead, before Hui followed behind.</p><p>The library is big enough to occupy at least three floors and spacious enough to find spot that students could have their privacy and so, Soojin guided them to the top floor and somewhere that's away most people. </p><p>And well, Hui, finally came up with a reason for that urgent meeting as all of a sudden, his hands became clammy and thoughts ran wild in his head as he watches Soojin's back, still walking behind the girl.</p><p>When they reached the aisle at the end of the study hall and Soojin went further in between the last shelves, she turns around to face Hui.</p><p>"Well, here we are—"</p><p>Soojin didn't get to finish her words when she felt lips pressed on her own and hands wrapping her sides to pull her close, making her widen her eyes in reaction when she saw how close Hui's face is to her. She wasn't able to react immediately until he begins to move his lips against hers and that's when she finally got the courage to push him away, looking at him in disbelief.</p><p>"W-What are you doing??"</p><p>Although the words came out sharper than intended to be, to her surprise, Hui looked at her as if he were in cloud nine and only stared longingly at her lips.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, I couldn't help it."</p><p>Something like that could've made her heart pumping but to Soojin, she felt something rush up in her throat instead. Fortunately for her, she had managed to push it back before she was able to let it out with no control. </p><p>"Hui, let me go now," she deadpans.</p><p>Finally, Hui meets her eyes again and thinking as if Soojin was only playing hard to get once more, he leans forward again and with that, Soojin reacted by pushing him roughly this time, making him take a few steps back.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing?!" she hisses at him, keeping her voice low enough for no one to hear.</p><p>"Huh? Didn't you bring me here for this??" instead of feeling shame for his actions, Hui grits his teeth just as he says that, looking around in hopes that no one saw. "Soojin, you don't have to resort to violence all the time—"</p><p>"What violence?" Soojin mocks, ridiculed by the fact Hui still managed to poke fun of her habits at the moment. "You suddenly kissed me out of nowhere, how am I supposed to react to that?"</p><p>"I thought you liked me??"</p><p>Soojin stood still for a moment as she remembers exactly what she came for and obviously, for the lack of response, Hui realizes he was wrong for thinking things and that it was actually the moment he's about to get an answer from her.</p><p>"Shit," he walked closer, wanting to be as comforting as possible as he also realized he had just taken advantage of her, acting upon his feelings just like that. "Soojin, I'm sorry—" he reaches out but to his surprise, Soojin swats his hand away.</p><p>"Don't," she says, looking alarmed and it was enough for Hui to realize that he fucked this one up, keeping a safe distance away from her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't meant to."</p><p>"Just..." Soojin shakes her head, sighing. "Listen. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I'm actually here to clear something with you."</p><p>Hui bit the insides of his cheek, already expecting it.</p><p>"I don't think we should keep going out, Hui. I'm sorry."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I think we're better off as frie—"</p><p>"Don't say it," he stops her, chuckling softly. "Yeah, I know. You've been looking at me that way until now... I don't even know why I kept pushing you to look at me differently."</p><p>"Hui—"</p><p>"It always felt like I'm forcing myself on you and now, I just did it badly and probably fucked it up this time, right? I get it. You don't need to tell me anything more. It's fine."</p><p>Soojin begins to feel guilty again, hearing how pained the other sounded and so, she urged herself to get closer to him and reach out to touch his hand, despite having a hard time controlling her tremors from what just happened. She looks at him softly and it only made him sadder, realizing now that the woman of his dreams is certainly unattainable for him.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Hui finally turns his heels away and walk out of there, leaving Soojin standing there by herself and feeling her heart sink as seconds pass.</p><p>Her senses came back just as she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around only to see someone she didn't expect.</p><p>"Shuhua..."</p><p>Before she realizes it, Soojin got enveloped inside the arms she has been craving to be in for the past days and probably the only warmth that she needed at the moment.</p><p>"Are you okay, unnie?"</p><p>Soojin looks up at her, not knowing how much she misses it that she could only bury her head back on Shuhua's chest, tightening their hug.</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Soojin decided to skip classes that afternoon, spending it in one of the dance practice rooms with Shuhua.</p><p>The younger girl offered to take her back to her classes, still aware about her schedule in and out, but Soojin realizes she didn't have enough energy to be dealing with other things and so, wanting to be understanding of her situation, Shuhua asked her which place she feels most stress-free these days and that she would accompany her there during her break time.</p><p>"Are you sure you wanna be here with me?" Soojin pauses the music, turning to look at Shuhua who has been eating her late lunch at a nearby couch.</p><p>"Yeah, don't mind me!" Shuhua yells out, urging her to continue dancing, which made Soojin smile a bit.</p><p>Instead of continuing, Soojin sat down beside the girl, grabbing the towel she placed on the table earlier and wiping her face that is now covered in sweat. Shuhua looks at her in confusion.</p><p>"I told you to just keep on doing what you're doing."</p><p>"I'm just taking a break, <em>boss</em>."</p><p>Shuhua scoffs, finally finishing her last bite before keeping the empty lunch box away. Mrs. Seo's lunch box, to be exact. She grabs her bottled water, wanting to drink but before she could do so, she glances to the girl beside her and offers it to her instead.</p><p>Soojin looks at it for a moment, smiling just as she reaches for it and mouthed a "thank you." When she offered it back to Shuhua, the younger girl shakes her head.</p><p>"You can have it."</p><p>Usually, they would find it awkward to be in that silence for too long, especially that they were in a very quiet surrounding but being beside each other at the moment, surprisingly, there wasn't any tension between them at all. It was honestly comfortable for Soojin so she didn't take much dilemma into blurting out the question in her head.</p><p>"Why were you at the library earlier?"</p><p>Shuhua turns to look at her, shrugging. "I was borrowing some books."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"It's not my intention to stick my nose to someone else's business, if that's what you're worrying about."</p><p>"I'm not even worried about that," Soojin says, somehow finding it funny that Shuhua was being defensive over it. "We were in the Korean language section, yeah, I should've figured you'd be there."</p><p>"I-I'm not—whatever."</p><p>Soojin laughed and unbeknownst to Shuhua, her lips tugged into a small smile, seeing that she's making the other girl feel better after what happened. </p><p>Well, Shuhua actually witnessed it. From the moment she saw Soojin enter the library with Hui, she couldn't help but be curious as to why they would be there together. It's true, she didn't want to be prying and she fought against following them but just as jealousy gets the better of her, she did it anyway. But when she got there, she was only able to witness Soojin pushing Hui away after an attempt of kissing her. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry if I didn't do something when he did that to you... I should've done something."</p><p>Soojin felt a chill on her spine when she remembers what happened, shaking her head. </p><p>"No, don't be sorry..." she says, fidgeting with her hands. "You're accompanying me right now. This is enough."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Wait, so you saw?"</p><p>Shuhua nodded slowly, seeing now that Soojin looked serious and she didn't know if the girl is mad at her or not so she chose to keep quiet, biting her lip. She knew she should say something but she just didn't know what else to say and maybe if she says something at the moment, it would come out differently than her intention. It was still a sensitive topic anyway, she could see it through the older girl's cold facade.</p><p>"It's alright, I'm not gonna blame you for anything," Soojin sighs, feeling something heavy in her chest once more. "I'm fine, Shu."</p><p>"I-It's just that I thought it was an intimate moment that I shouldn't be witnessing at first and w-well, uhm—I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have listened..."</p><p>Soojin reaches to cradle the younger's face in her hands, stopping her from speaking. "It's over now, it's okay. I'm fine, see?" she says softly, appreciating the fact that Shuhua's trying hard to apologize for something she isn't even responsible for.</p><p>Shuhua blinks her eyes a few times, looking back at Soojin as she mirrors the same sadness the girl had in her eyes before hugging her again.</p><p>"I'm sorry too... f-for ignoring you."</p><p>Soojin smiles, returning the hug back and apologizing for the same thing. "It's okay. I understand what you're trying to do."</p><p>Shuhua awkwardly pulls away from the hug, scratching her head.</p><p>"Uhm, yeah, so," she stumbles on her words, looking everywhere but Soojin. "Friends?" </p><p>"Are you asking me or the floor? Sure, be friends with the floor." </p><p>Shuhua finally looks at her, breaking into laughter before Soojin joins in, turning the atmosphere into a brighter one.</p><p>After a few minutes catching up with one another, they parted ways to go on with their own schedule—except this time, Soojin would be going straight home after and she didn't know it would be so freeing to do so.</p><p>Soojin just hoped Shuhua would be walking with her like old times, but she's contented by the fact that she was able to be friends with the Taiwanese again. A genuine friendship at that. At least there's something to be thankful about that day.</p><p>Especially ending the night, just texting with Shuhua.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>when are u going to show me around ur new place? </em> <em>[9:48 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>🐺</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>then come over soon!! </em> <em>[9:49 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>cook me some food :P </em> <em>[9:49 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>sure if you'll pay me </em> <em>[9:50 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>🐺</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>nooo i should be an exception~ </em> <em>[9:50 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>ok ok stop whining big baby </em> <em>[9:51 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>do u have a free time next week then? </em> <em>[9:51 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>🐺</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>i'll let you know when i do </em> <em>[9:52 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>go sleep now unnie </em> <em>[9:53 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>already? </em> <em>[9:53 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>🐺</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>it's late we have classes tomorrow </em> <em>[9:54 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Soojin pouts, wanting to go against it but she knew how Shuhua is when she's sleepy. She knew the girl would probably be letting out big yawns by now and imagining it at the moment, she somehow missed having Shuhua beside her as they slept.</p><p><em>We're friends for good now, </em>she thought, stopping herself from telling the girl. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>ok goodnight </em> <em>[9:55 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>hope u dream of strawberries :P </em> <em>[9:55 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>🐺</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>psh it's not like they scare me </em> <em>[9:55 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>i just don't like eating them </em> <em>[9:56 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>night, jinjin!! &lt;3 </em> <em>[9:56 pm]</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Soojin kept the phone to her side with a smile, simply hoping the next day, she would be seeing more of Shuhua.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just wondering, if u were in soojin's position, would u forgive shuhua just like that? honestly, i needed 2nd opinion for that &amp; asked my friends. i'm curious about how would y'all take it tho so let me know :) hope u guys like the update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Free day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just wanna clear out in the previous chapter, shuhua only apologized for the fact that she stayed away by moving out so suddenly &amp; soojin told her she understood her choice—in case it caused confusion. they haven't really discussed about anything yet.</p><p>anyhoo, life is imperfect. people are as unpredictable as reality :) enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Shuhua experiences a weekday without having to go to her college, the idea that she immediately came up with was to go to the arcade. Back in high school, she used to spend her time and money doing those with her friends every after class and since she's now living in another country, of course she had forgotten about some of her old habits.</p><p>Also for the fact that she's now in her twenties, it was only natural to be prioritizing other more things now.</p><p>Shuhua couldn't help but want to relieve some of them at the moment, choosing to call Soojin as the first person that popped in her head and in a way, she wanted to make up some lost time with the older girl.</p><p>The past days has been great between them. Hanging out with their friends altogether and constantly catching up with one another in the form of texts and calls.</p><p>Shuhua figured a genuine friendship might actually work this time. If they get to hang out alone more and go on platonic dates, maybe that would start them off into something better.</p><p>Perhaps, a part of her still hopes she could change how Soojin views her—especially now that she has no other attention to compete with over the girl.</p><p>It was time for Shuhua to show she could be a potential partner and not just someone Soojin could sleep with. She's more than that.</p><p>Considering Yuqi's advice, Shuhua starts to believe there might actually be a chance and she would like to prove it herself.</p><p><strong>"Shu," </strong>the voice cooed over the line, sadness obvious in her tone. <strong>"I'm sorry I can't go, I still have classes until evening."</strong></p><p>A frown immediately forms on Shuhua's face, dropping her shoulders in defeat after realizing that she couldn't go on with her plan for today. She didn't even know why she didn't think of it in the first place—of course, not all her friends would be free just like her on a usually busy day like this.</p><p>"Ah, right, I forgot..."</p><p>As if Soojin could see her state at the moment, the older girl pointed out exactly how she is right now, trying to be cheerful as possible.</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't be sad now. I'll make it up to you soon, okay?"</strong>
</p><p>"I-I'm not sad."</p><p>
  <strong>"But you're frowning like a little kid right now."</strong>
</p><p>"..."</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm right, am I?"</strong>
</p><p>Shuhua lets out a heavy sigh as she had to endure another teasing from Soojin. She didn't even know how she learned to do that often these days, especially now that they're working on being friends again. Before, she'd be the only one who could annoy Soojin but now, the other girl is doing it better than her. </p><p>But then, she realizes it's probably because of how easily her heart flutters just by merely interacting with Soojin again.</p><p>"How can you even answer this call—are you skipping another class??"</p><p><strong>"No,"</strong> Soojin replies immediately. <strong>"I can never skip a class again. There are only exceptions to it."</strong></p><p>Shuhua somehow panicked, realizing that she had reminded Soojin of what happened.</p><p>"O-Oh, I know! I'm sorry, yeah, let's just do it another time."</p><p>
  <strong>"Where are you now, anyway?"</strong>
</p><p>Shuhua shifted her attention beside her, looking out the window as she kept the phone to her ears. She's currently situated at a nearby café from her apartment, which she found recently when she was walking home from school.</p><p>The shop has a nice atmosphere and didn't get much customers. So for Shuhua, it was a perfect hangout. A foreigner like her, who hates to stumble on words without a familiar company, would obviously enjoy places such as that, where she didn't have to interact much and just enjoy a cup of coffee.</p><p>Shuhua described it just like that, earning yet another sweet chuckle from Soojin. It's like whatever she says to the girl, Soojin finds her interesting—not that she's complaining about it as she definitely likes hearing the older girl laugh, just as much as she sees it in person. </p><p><em>I just really want to spend some time with her, </em>Shuhua thought, still feeling bummed.</p><p>Bummed for that reason and bummed for the fact that they haven't really had the time to discuss about what went on between them last time, before they patched up.</p><p>Shuhua's still hurt from what happened but seeing how happy they had become recently, she's contented for now. If they're going to have to take baby steps before they deal with it again, she's a hundred percent okay with that. She's still thinking of ways to prove she's worth being given a chance anyway.</p><p><strong>"I'm in the bathroom right now so I can't stay long,"</strong> Soojin told her. <strong>"Let's just text again when I get back to class."</strong></p><p>"Are you seriously, Soojin?" Shuhua pretends to be shocked. "Seo Soojin, who's always been responsible with her studies?"</p><p><strong>"Shut it, I'm hanging up now!" </strong>Soojin whines softly before ending the call.</p><p>Shuhua laughs just as she heard the line gets cut off and before she could put her phone down, a new message notifies her on the screen and she immediately checks it, giggling just as she sees Soojin texted her that instant.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>walking back to class </em>
      <em>[1:28 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>wish i can just skip it and spend the day with u :( </em>
      <em>[1:29 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐺</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>then skip classes for me :P </em>
      <em>[1:29 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>midterms is coming i ain't risking it </em>
      <em>[1:30 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐺</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>aww i kinda thought i can convince u </em>
      <em>[1:31 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>guess i'll just come up with other plans for today then </em>
      <em>[1:32 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>focus in class ttyl </em>
      <em>[1:32 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Shuhua opted to keep her phone back in her hoodie's pocket but before she could do so, she thought of someone.</p><p><em>Of course! </em>a wide smile crept up her face over the realization, texting the person immediately.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🐺</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>are u free today? </em>
      <em>[1:33 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>🦔</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>i'm actually not doing anything atm </em>
      <em>[1:35 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>why? </em>
      <em>[1:36 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐺</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>wanna meet up? </em>
      <em>[1:37 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In one of the arcades downtown, Shuhua and Debby traveled all the way with a bike, the younger girl initiating to work on the pedals for the both of them as it was the promise the other girl wanted to fulfill for her. Shuhua's truly happy to be able to ride a bike again and Debby is just as jolly to get to ride it with her, hugging Shuhua from behind as they went through bumps and uneven roads, constantly laughing. </p><p>Now, they're shooting zombies under the little awning from the gaming machine in which Shuhua dragged Debby with, before the screen decides it was game over for them and they quit their last game, finally going out of the place after trying out a couple more games they spotted. </p><p>"Ice cream sounds good, don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'd love one right now!"</p><p>They started to walk around, looking for the nearest ice cream stall they could find and just as they saw one, Debby initiates to pay for the both of them, enough to make Shuhua overjoyed and keep thanking the older girl as if it was the first time anyone ever treated her to something. She always appreciated simple gestures like that and she wouldn't miss it for the world to thank her friends over and over when it does happen.</p><p>"You know, I'm really happy today," Shuhua says, enjoying her cone just as they walked side by side, wandering their attention everywhere. "Aside from having a rare chance to spend a weekday without worrying about schoolwork, I get to spend it with a friend... and get a free ice cream! I even get to ride a bike again! And then play at the arcade! Seriously, the best day ever!" she kept blabbering, even jumping a few times when she enumerated them.</p><p>Debby ruffles the younger girl's hair with her free hand. "Ohh, then I'm glad I'm part of that happiness, kid!"</p><p>"I'm not a kid," Shuhua pouted. "You're just 2 years older and yet you tease me just like Soojin. Why are you all like that?"</p><p>"Soojin?"</p><p>Shuhua nods, smiling. "A friend of mine that I just made up with recently!" she says enthusiastically.</p><p>"Really? That's good to hear. How's it going?"</p><p>"Well, it's been great aside from the constant teasing we get from our friends," Shuhua pouts, remembering the times her friends would poke fun of her and Soojin whenever they bickered at the table.</p><p><em>"Go kiss and make up already, you two,"</em> Yuqi would tell them and it would immediately turn both of their faces into a bright, red color while the rest laughs.</p><p>"You guys are okay being teased like that?" Debby asks. "It sounds like you two got something going on, hmm?"</p><p>Shuhua blushed, smiling a bit. "W-Well... I like Soojin... and my friends know about it."</p><p>"Ohh," Debby teases, nudging her side. "Are you girl<em>friends</em> then?" she emphasizes, wiggling her brows.</p><p>"No, w-we're really just friends!" Shuhua exclaims defensively, then sighing. "I'm hoping for that soon, though..."</p><p>"Then why not tell her?"</p><p>"I actually did... w-well, I got rejected."</p><p>Debby frowns, seeing as Shuhua became downcasted all of a sudden and she drapes an arm around the younger girl's shoulders, pulling her in a side hug.</p><p>"Sorry to hear about that."</p><p>"But..." Shuhua trails off, turning to her. "I'm still hoping, you know?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She told me she doesn't want to date me, yet shows me differently... l-like I got a chance."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't know if I'm gonna be making sense but I told you, we just made up, right?"</p><p>Debby nods, listening intently.</p><p>"Well, the confession didn't actually go well because we ended up fighting... so when she said no, I'm starting to think maybe it was such an impulsive answer? Like, she didn't want to put me into consideration just because she was overthinking at the moment and eventhough she spat harsh words at me, I'd like to be positive that she didn't mean all those... a-as well as her answer to my confession, do you get me?"</p><p>Debby seemed lost from all the information so Shuhua tries again once more.</p><p>"I mean, my friends told me so that I shouldn't lose hope just like that... like maybe, I should try again—"</p><p>"Wait, I'm sorry," Debby cuts her off, shaking her head. "But don't you think that was a definite answer? I don't know Soojin personally but if someone said no to my confession, I'd rather move pass it already."</p><p>"That's what I actually felt at first," Shuhua chuckles, watching as the ice cream cone in her hand starts to melt. "I-It's the reason why I got my own apartment now."</p><p>"What, really??" Debby gasps, not wanting to believe Shuhua would be someone who'd make decisions such as that.</p><p>"I wanted to move on, but Yuqi tries to talk me out of it and then it made me realize," Shuhua takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself and not get sad all over again. "That maybe she didn't really want to reject me because she didn't like me. But because she's scared that we've done other more things before..."</p><p>"What other things?"</p><p>Shuhua became flustered, whispering the next information into Debby's ear and the older girl also turned red, directing her attention back at her ice cream. </p><p>"U-Uhm, okay, TMI!" Debby exclaims, chuckling a bit. "Okay, I think I'm getting where you're coming from... so what you're saying is, you think she's holding herself back from dating you?"</p><p>Shuhua nods slowly.</p><p>"If you're gonna be redoing this whole confession thing, then don't get other emotions overrule the main purpose of it," Debby says, shrugging. "From how I understood it, she didn't want to get into a relationship that started into something risky and I couldn't really blame her for that... but yeah, that's not a reason to be rude and push you away if she's scared."</p><p>"Exactly—"</p><p>"But you," Debby suddenly flicks her forehead, surprising Shuhua. "If you wanted an explanation from her, why are you running away as well? You said you left and got a new apartment, right? You're just as scared as her."</p><p>"W-Well," Shuhua scratched her nape, chuckling. "I also think it's better if I'm not near her this time. Else, I wouldn't be able to process everything, you know?"</p><p>"Okay, I can't blame you too," Debby smiles, seeing a different side of Shuhua and realizing how comfortable they had become around each other. "Either one of you should initiate the talk then."</p><p>"I guess?" Shuhua pouts, rubbing her forehead. "But do you think she'd initiate it instead?"</p><p>"Actually, I think she should be the one initiating it," Debby hums, thinking. "But you guys are mature enough to be dealing with either of you already."</p><p>"Should I wait then?"</p><p>Debby shrugs, choosing to ignore the question to tease Shuhua as the younger girl pouts, yet appreciating the talk after since Debby actually lend her ears for her. It's a rare thing to find someone to talk about her problems with, especially when they've only known each other recently, so Shuhua really liked how she could trust Debby with anything. She might probably consider her as her second bestfriend next Yuqi.</p><p>"I'm done, should we go somewhere else?" Debby asks after she walked near a trash can, dumping the crumpled paper that held her ice cream cone earlier and Shuhua did the same.</p><p>The younger girl snaps her direction to the side, seeing a pet store and her eyes sparkled the moment she did, dragging Debby with her without a second, jumping in glee when she saw a lot of animals through the glass window, attracting their attention almost immediately.</p><p>"Debby, look at these two!" Shuhua points towards two dogs that are happily scratching against the glass, wanting so much to touch the girl's hands that are resting against the only partition. "They look like they want me!"</p><p>"Are you planning on getting dogs now?"</p><p>Shuhua pulls out her phone, snapping pictures here and there, smiling.</p><p>"I'll think about it. They're cute!"</p><p>Debby laughs, saying hello to the pair of poodles as well.</p><p>When they started walking again, Shuhua kept looking at the pictures she took of the dogs, quickly sending the pictures to her parents, somehow wishing they would give her a go sign. She also sent some to Soojin, in which she got an immediate response.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>they're so cute!! </em>
      <em>[4:32 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>are u getting them? </em>
      <em>[4:32 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐺</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>right?? </em>
      <em>[4:33 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>i'm thinking about it </em>
      <em>[4:33 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>maybe u should! </em>
      <em>[4:34 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>so u got company at ur place </em>
      <em>[4:34 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🐺</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>ahh you're right maybe i should &gt;&lt; </em>
      <em>[4:35 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>are u even ready to be a parent? </em>
      <em>[4:36 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em>As long as you're willing to raise them with me, maybe I am, </em>Shuhua wanted to say, giggling at the thought, and it didn't go unnoticed by Debby as she felt a nudge to her side.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>🐺</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>i can be a good parent </em>
      <em>[4:37 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>do u like dogs, jinjin? </em>
      <em>[4:37 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>🍒</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>i find them adorable. why? [4:38 pm]</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Ms. Lovesick Girl, are you gonna be on your phone all day? Should I just go now?" Debby teases and Shuhua immediately kept her phone after she sent a reply to Soojin.</p><p><em>Maybe I should get them, </em>Shuhua thought, finally shifting her attention back to her friend as they wander around more places.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua got back to her apartment a little later that evening as Debby had to excuse herself to attend her dance classes at night, somewhat begging Shuhua to go join her in but the younger was very reluctant about it, saying she'll feel out of place.</p><p>"Don't you wanna learn a bit so you could show something to Soojin? Didn't you say she's a dancer?"</p><p>"I don't know, I'm kinda shy about it..." Shuhua grew embarrassed by the idea of dancing in front of Soojin, yet deep inside her, she thought it's not such a bad idea. "Maybe next time?"</p><p>"I'll take that," Debby happily encouraged her, before she finally waved her goodbye and started riding her bike once more, leaving Shuhua standing alone outside her building.</p><p>Suddenly, her phone begins to ring and she pulls it out of her pocket, quickly answering the call just as soon as she sees the caller ID.</p><p>"Hey!" she greeted, already smiling even before she heard the other say something.</p><p><strong>"I just got off my last class,"</strong> from the tone of Soojin's voice, it was obvious how tired the girl was. <strong>"Let's go eat something outside."</strong></p><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna go straight home already?"</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't feel like it and I'm hungry."</strong>
</p><p>"Okay, I'll go meet you then," Shuhua felt giddy. "What do you wanna eat?"</p><p>There was a bit of silence from the other line and thinking that maybe Soojin's having a hard time deciding, Shuhua came up with a suggestion.</p><p>"Do you wanna come over at my place and order something?"</p><p>Soojin hums over the line, agreeing. <strong>"That sounds alright. I'll go there now."</strong></p><p>They hung up with each other and like flash, Shuhua immediately ran up to her apartment and starts tidying up her place that she barely finished organizing last time, realizing now that it wasn't such a great idea. </p><p>"What the—I should just cancel."</p><p>Shuhua pulls out her phone and was about to call Soojin but to her surprise, she heard a buzz from her front door.</p><p>"Already?!" she exclaims. "Just how fast did she walk??"</p><p>Shuhua is aware about how close her university is to her place since it's only a walking distance, yet she knew it's impossible for Soojin to be so quick getting there.</p><p>When she opens the door, she was about to whine about how messy her place was and that they should just eat outside but to her surprise yet again, she's greeted by someone else.</p><p>"W-What? Why are you here again?" Shuhua exclaims, being in distress. </p><p>Debby looks at her with furrowed eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh at her state. "Why do you seem like you're constipated? Chill, I'm just here to give you your wallet. You left it at my bike's basket."</p><p>"Oh?" Shuhua begins to inspect her own body, realizing now that she didn't have her wallet with her. "Shit, you're right. I'm so forgetful. Thanks."</p><p>"I know you're rich but be mindful of your belongings, kid."</p><p>"Aye, aye!" Shuhua playfully salutes towards her before Debby waves at her again, turning to leave her floor but just as she faced the direction to the elevator, she saw someone just standing a few feet away, looking at them.</p><p>Shuhua turns to look as well and a smile quickly plastered her face.</p><p>"Soojin!" she calls out, waving at the girl and signaling her to come closer.</p><p>Hearing the nickname, Soojin seemed to only snap out from her thoughts, realizing that she might've been standing still for a while now that she only gets to walk nearer to them. Shuhua took that opportunity to go to her side and pull Soojin close, letting her stand in front of Debby.</p><p>"Well, isn't this a good timing?" Debby greets happily, smiling. "Hi, Soojin. I've heard about you a lot from Shuhua!"</p><p>"Uhm, y-you did?" Soojin stutters, not knowing what more to say as she isn't fond of meeting new people and well, not that she hasn't seen the face before, it's just that she didn't expect to be meeting her at the moment. </p><p>Shuhua defensively waves her hands in front of Soojin, panicking a bit. "I didn't tell her much, Jinjin! I swear!"</p><p>Debby starts to laugh, taking a few glimpses of her watch before only realizing the time, her eyes widening.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't fully introduce myself right now, I need to get going!" she exclaims, looking at the both of them apologetically before turning her full attention to Shuhua. "I'll text you soon, though, okay?"</p><p>As if their eyes conversed quietly, Shuhua nodded and left Soojin's side, going for a hug with Debby to say goodbye as the other girl welcomed her in.</p><p>Soojin only stood there, feeling a little uncomfortable to be watching them hug in front of her, not knowing that a parting hug could last so long—or maybe it was only longer for her because even for such a short moment, she had noticed a lot of things. She saw how Shuhua wrapped an arm around Debby's waist and the other went around the girl's shoulders, subtly letting the girl nuzzle her head in Shuhua's neck. She didn't even know how her eyes could catch the smallest detail—such as the way Debby's shirt slightly lifted and Shuhua's fingertips were slightly touching the other girl's skin—</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, Soojin cursed in her mind, realizing her thoughts and shaking them away. She felt her jaw clench just by thinking about it and fortunately for her, the whole thing is already over when she heard her name being called again.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Soojin. Let's meet again soon," Debby tells her, bowing a bit. "I'm Debby, by the way."</p><p>Soojin mirrored her action. "It's nice to meet you, too, Debby."</p><p>Debby says her goodbye one last time before rushing to leave the floor, leaving them alone in the hallway and Shuhua didn't miss shouting "Be safe!" before she could see Debby disappear from sight,.</p><p>They stood there for a moment, just looking at where they last saw Debby, until Shuhua spoke.</p><p>"Oh well, she's gonna be late," she jokes, chuckling.</p><p>Soojin looks at Shuhua, who's still smiling while looking at the same direction, before the younger felt her stare and turns to look at her, tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>"Soojin? You okay?"</p><p>Wanting to ignore the knot she felt in her chest, Soojin forces out a smile, nodding.</p><p>"Yeah. Just hungry. Can we go in?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh hey i had a cameo in this chapter! *barks*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mutual feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of alcohol, futanari, sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soojin stood behind the counter—the only thing separating the kitchen from the living room—having a clear view of Shuhua sitting on one of the couches. She is currently making a simple dinner out of the only ingredients in Shuhua's pantry, hoping it's enough to make them full for the night as she continues to stir ingredients in a pot, zoned out. Luckily for her, all the kitchen knowledge she learned made her come up with something.</p><p>Following the direction where her eyes are fixated, the owner of the place is still engaged in a cartoon on the television, unaware of the attention being directed on her.</p><p><em>She looks like a kid, </em>Soojin thought, seeing Shuhua rub her nose with the back of her hand after sneezing, making her smile. It simply reminded her of the times she would catch Shuhua watching her favorite dramas back at their household and it was a refreshing sight to see again</p><p>Soojin's smile falters when she notices a light emit from the corner of her eye.</p><p>From where Shuhua was, the device on the table in front of her lights up and she reaches for it, looking at her phone to see that she has gotten a message.</p><p>Observing how the younger's face morphed into a happy one, Soojin's grip on the ladle tightens before she decided to shift her attention back to her cooking. Just then, the image of the smiling woman she met earlier flashes back in her head, only letting the uneasiness grow inside her.</p><p><em>It's probably her, </em>Soojin says in her mind, biting down on her lower lip. <em>They're updating each other... </em></p><p>Soojin looks up again just as she hears a faint giggle coming from Shuhua, still busily typing on her phone, followed with chains of laughter as if the Taiwanese had forgotten she got company and unafraid she would be deemed crazy.</p><p>
  <em>Are they together? They must be together...</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the bubbling feeling that seemingly burned her chest inside became unbearable, making Soojin quickly drop the ladle back in the pot with a resounding clank, catching the other girl's attention.</p><p>"Hey, are you done cooking?" Shuhua asks with a wide smile, not slightly fazed by the sound, as she gets up from the couch and walks to the counter to peek. "Woah, that smells nice! Looks good too!" </p><p>Seeing the food already made her mouth water and so, Shuhua kept her phone in her backpocket, preparing to eat.</p><p>"I know," Soojin answers shortly, turning around to grab themselves empty bowls before handing one over at Shuhua. "Get yours."</p><p>Shuhua didn't even notice the change in the other girl's energy and only took the bowl. "Thank you!" she cheers, going around to stand on Soojin's side, initiating to get her own serving first before Soojin does the same.</p><p>On the table, they sat across one another and begins to dig in, Shuhua not missing out on complimenting Soojin's cooking from every bite she did, genuinely happy she gets to taste them again. </p><p>As much as the sight displayed in front of her usually made her smile, Soojin couldn't usher herself to act the same, only nodding to whatever the other girl says to her until Shuhua finally notices it.</p><p>"Why aren't you enjoying the food? You really did a great job on this one!" Shuhua exclaims, dropping her utensils dramatically. "If this dish is a person, I would seriously put a ring on it right now!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Shuhua frowns, now feeling a bit off when she didn't get any reaction from the joke she made.</p><p>"Jinjin?" she softly calls out, worried. "Are you alright? You've been so quiet..."</p><p>                  "I'm just tired."</p><p>                           "How'd your day go?"</p><p>"Fine, I guess."</p><p>"Was the classes hard?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Piles of homework then?"</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Shuhua sighs, somehow irked with the way Soojin's responding.</p><p>"Are you going home after dinner?"</p><p>"I just got here and you want me to leave already?" Soojin joked, but it didn't even make the other girl laugh one bit, only making Shuhua drop her shoulders in exasperation. "I'm just kidding. If you got something to do, I'll leave then—"</p><p>"No, we can hang out for a bit."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>Soojin continues to eat her food while Shuhua stares at her longer as if by looking, she'd figure out what possibly made the older girl get this uninterested with her when she was the opposite earlier that day. It started to bother her and so, Shuhua pushes herself to stand up from her seat.</p><p>"I did something wrong, did I?"</p><p>Soojin looks up at her, returning the same piercing stare from Shuhua. "No."</p><p>"That look says otherwise."</p><p>Shuhua went around the table to stand on the other girl's side and then suddenly, Soojin felt the need to back away from how close Shuhua's face had gotten just as her chair had been forcibly turned to the side, making her look up at the younger girl.</p><p>"What is it?" Shuhua mutters, staring into her eyes. "Tell me so I could make it up you."</p><p>Soojin shifted from her seat, getting a little worked up from the dominance she's put under and yet, she didn't want to back down one bit.</p><p>"What do you think, Shuhua?" she retorted back, unintentionally switching her focus on Shuhua's pair of lips instead of her eyes, catching the other off-guard.</p><p>"Did I do something that bothered you?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Did anything that happened earlier bothered you then?"</p><p>Soojin turns away but felt her breath hitch in her throat when Shuhua held her chin to focus her attention back on her.</p><p>"So it was from earlier? Which was it?"</p><p>Soojin refuses to answer and just then, Shuhua's phone starts to ring, making her reach for it until Soojin stops her by the wrist, making her turn to the girl in confusion.</p><p>"I gotta answer Debby's call."</p><p>Hearing the name, Soojin snatches the phone away from Shuhua and cancelled the call, surprising the latter.</p><p>"What—" Shuhua exclaims. "Why'd you do that?"</p><p>"No reason."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Just because."</p><p>Shuhua looks at her for a moment.</p><p>"Are you jealous of Debby?"</p><p>"No!" Soojin quickly denies, feeling the heat rush up to her cheeks. "W-Why would I be?"</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"S-She's..." Soojin tries to find her words, avoiding Shuhua's stare. "Not important right now."</p><p>Shuhua hums. "Is that so?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You're cute when you're jealous."</p><p>"I told you I-I'm not—"</p><p>Soojin's eyes widened when Shuhua's face got nearer, their noses touching and leaving only centimeters away for them to be touching each other's lips.</p><p>Shuhua didn't say anything but stayed still on her position, waiting for a go sign and without Soojin's knowledge, her eyes now hooded beneath heavy lids, waiting for a soft pair to meet her own.</p><p>"If you tell me the truth, then I'll kiss you."</p><p>Soojin opens her eyes again and about to retort something back until she saw the way Shuhua looked, stopping herself midway and feeling weak on her knees when the throbbing against her chest accelerate.</p><p>"I..." Soojin mutters under her breath, clenching her thighs together when she felt fingers delicately ran at the sides of her arm, urging her to continue. "...was jealous of you and..."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Soojin gulps, opening her mouth just as Shuhua's neared.</p><p>"De..."</p><p>Shutting her eyes close, Soojin readied herself to welcome the fervor.</p><p>"...bby."</p><p>To no avail, she felt nothing but kept hearing the faint voice at the back of her head.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Soojin</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Soojin</em>
</p><p>                        "...jin!"</p><p>           "Soojin!"</p><p>"UNNIE!!!"</p><p>Soojin jerked up from her seat when she felt pain on her tongue, accidentally flinging the spoon on the floor as she immediately nurses herself with the nearest drink she could grab, letting the water soothe the burn.</p><p>"I told you it was still hot!" Shuhua scolded her, refilling her glass as soon as she finishes it in one gulp. "Seriously, what's going on??"</p><p>"N-Nothing, I'm fine," Soojin shakes her head in assurance, waving her hand at her. "Sorry, I wasn't listening..."</p><p>"I asked you earlier if you're alright," Shuhua furrows her brows worriedly, holding her chest. "But you just stared at me for a long time... i-it honestly creeped me out!"</p><p>"Did I do that? I had no idea..."</p><p>Shuhua frowns. "I'll take you home after this."</p><p>"I can go home by myself, Shu, don't worry about it—"</p><p>"Don't be stubborn, unnie," Shuhua says sternly. "I'll accompany you."</p><p>Knowing how serious the other sounded, Soojin sighs, accepting the offer.</p><p>"If you're tired, you shouldn't have forced yourself to go here."</p><p>Soojin pouts. "I just wanted to see your place... I'm sorry—"</p><p>"No, don't be. You just got me worried. That's all."</p><p>Shuhua continues to eat her food, her attention brought back to her plate whereas Soojin's stayed on the younger girl as she observed how the creases on Shuhua's forehead hasn't relaxed until now, finally making her smile.</p><p>Then she felt the pounding in her heart once more, making her shift her attention on her plate almost immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Why... </em>
</p><p>Soojin tried her best to ignore the feeling... the effect Shuhua gave her at the moment.</p><p>But when they found themselves standing at the Seo residence's entrance, bidding goodbyes, the feeling never left her.</p><p>Watching Shuhua's back as the younger eventually left her sight, Soojin brought a hand over her chest.</p><p>
  <em>I like her...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Midterms week finally came after the week they last seen each other, as well as their friends, and everyone were put into their study mode, not having enough time for other things. They barely met during lunch hours nor the time entering and exiting the campus, only being occupied by their responsibilities in mind and so, as soon as the examinations starts, everyone managed to put their best of abilities.</p><p>Just as it ended, students have immediately gathered up with their peers, already planning out their own celebrations for surviving such hectic week.</p><p>"Yo, yo, yo!" Yuqi exclaims once she got out of the classroom and met her friends, already waiting outside to complete the group. "Well, would you look at my girls, waiting for the genius of this campus!"</p><p>"Hi," Shuhua greets from behind, wearing a weary look as she has her shoulders slumped down, looking as if she had just gotten out from the pits of hell and had to undergo a torture. Well, it wasn't far from it anyway.</p><p>Soyeon ran to tackle them both, having to tiptoe as they drag them near the group. "You guys took long!"</p><p>Yuqi tries to get out of her grip, being so noisy in the hallway. "It's not my problem I focus well in my studies!"</p><p>"Hey, stop being loud or we'll get scolded," Minnie shushed her, starting to walk ahead of everyone so they'd follow and as expected, they begin to trail behind, starting to get in pairs as Miyeon clings on her right arm while behind them, Soyeon and Yuqi continues to bicker.</p><p>Meanwhile, Soojin stood next to Shuhua as they looked at each other, smiling, before they walked together in silence.</p><p>They have been texting each other despite the busy week, constantly updating the other what they were up to and not running out of topics to talk about. And yet, they didn't know why they couldn't utter anything to each other now.</p><p>All Soojin is sure of is that she's made up her mind to let Shuhua know about her feelings as soon as they're alone together, hoping it isn't too late for her but now that she's standing close to the younger, she felt nervous about the idea.</p><p>"Should we go for karaoke?" Miyeon suggested, pulling Soojin out of her trance as she sees everyone started to agree with it, making her nod as well.</p><p>Soon, the group is outside the campus and already making their way inside the nearest karaoke spot, one that is known around for serving great drinks as well as food to go along with entertainment. It was up to them if they decided to drink, but knowing that it's the last day of the week, they're sure they'd be making use of their time to their utmost pleasure.</p><p>"Since I passed a major exam today..." Minnie spoke, sitting down on one of the couches, letting her back land flat against the cushion. "Drinks are all on me!"</p><p>With that, everyone roared in excitement before they took their own seats, beginning to decide on what to eat.</p><p>It didn't take long until everyone are taking turns for the mic, playing lively songs and then ballads, literally just having the time of their lives, while they charge their energy with the alcoholic beverages, the evening escalating into something chaotic.</p><p>Yuqi decided to play a trot song and everyone cheered, whereas Shuhua began dancing into the rhythm as Miyeon joins her on singing.</p><p>Minnie kept offering everyone drinks, mainly Soyeon who keeps on taking them, while Soojin turns her down everytime, wanting to focus more on watching everyone as she laughs quietly in her seat. Then her eyes stayed on Shuhua.</p><p>As if the other felt it, Shuhua turns to her and smiles wide, going close to her before pulling the reluctant girl up from her seat.</p><p>"Dance with me, Jinjin, come on!" Shuhua is obviously tipsy, creating round moves as she dances, making Soojin laugh harder as she sees it.</p><p>"You're crazy!!" Soojin says, hitting her lightly as she couldn't stop giggling over how cute Shuhua looked. </p><p>While they immerse themselves in their own world, on the other hand, Soyeon tapped on Minnie's thigh, pointing at the dancing pair. Yuqi and Miyeon also notices and everyone gave each other a knowing look, smiling at one another.</p><p>When it was beginning to get late, luckily the beverages didn't give enough trouble as they managed to call it a day, contented with the fun they had as they didn't want to end it like last time. </p><p>"I'm going ahead," Minnie says, waving. "Stay safe everyone!"</p><p>"I'll come with!" Miyeon ran to her side, before both of them went ahead together after saying goodbye one last time.</p><p>Yuqi and Soyeon did the same as well, which leaves Soojin and Shuhua with each other, still standing outside the karaoke bar.</p><p>"I guess I should accompany you home as well," Shuhua turns to Soojin, shrugging.</p><p>"I'll accompany you this time."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Soojin nods, smiling. "Making it up to you."</p><p>They started to walk side by side, Shuhua only putting her focus on her feet as she walked while Soojin's eyes wandered around, waiting for one of them to initiate a conversation. Although it isn't much late, the street seemed to be quieter and colder that night, only making them able to hear their hushed breaths as they shivered from the night breeze. Soojin had to bury her hands deeper inside the pockets of her coat and Shuhua might've noticed, feeling the younger girl's arm brush against hers, making her turn only to see the Taiwanese holding out her hand towards her.</p><p>"Do you wanna hold hands?" Shuhua asks, face slightly puffy from the cold. Despite feeling confident, her face flushed. "T-To keep each other warm."</p><p>Soojin stares at it for a bit before she pulls out her hand from her pocket, placing her hand over Shuhua's.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They continued on with their journey, both flustered as they remained their hands clasped together.</p><p>When they reached Shuhua's building, the younger girl was the first to let go, somehow making the other sad for the lost of warmth.</p><p>"So," Shuhua says, standing in front of her to face her properly. "This is me."</p><p>Soojin chuckles, finding it funny how they're acting like typical strangers from movies. Then, she remembers why she has been quiet the whole walk, prepping herself in her mind since earlier for how she wanted to tell Shuhua and now that this is a good opportunity, she looks around for a moment, studying their environment and seeing that no one's passing much, Soojin thought it's alright.</p><p>"Shuhua," she calls out softly, taking a deep breath. "I-I got something to tell you... before I leave, if it's alright?"</p><p>This had gotten the younger girl's full attention. "Yeah?"</p><p>Soojin bit her lip anxiously, taking two ticks to process the words in her mind. </p><p>"...I-I'm sorry..."</p><p>Shuhua felt her heart stop for a moment as she observes the girl quietly, figuring out if it's the moment that they'd have to finally deal with what happened last time and seeing how nervous Soojin looked, she realizes it and it made her feel all the same.</p><p>"What for..?" she mutters, avoiding the other's stare, knowing fully well what's it about but she just wanted to urge Soojin to continue and confirm it for her.</p><p>"For hurting you last time... for everything that I said. I'm sorry."</p><p>Shuhua thought a thorn had just plucked out of chest hearing that, so she continues to listen.</p><p>"I didn't mean to push you away, I-I was just... scared... and lost... I couldn't think of what's right or wrong so when you confessed to me at the time... I-I didn't know how to take it."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"It's just that everything has been so great between us, it felt nice being just how we were that I hadn't processed it in my head—the possibilities... and whatever that leads us to."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"And Hui... I-I had him around as well. I've been so selfish to think that I should be getting into something with him, while I was doing all those things with you. I'm really sorry I didn't even tell you about it."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry too," Shuhua tells her. "I-I've been aware about him... and yet I continued on with what we're doing. I should've asked you about it but... I just didn't want to lose what we had going. I thought I stood a chance—"</p><p>"W-Well," Soojin cuts her off, blushing hard. "About that..."</p><p>Shuhua's heartbeat only quickens its pace in anticipation, meeting eyes with Soojin.</p><p>"I had some realizations after deciding to break it off with Hui."</p><p>Soojin stares at her for a bit longer, suddenly getting the urge to kiss Shuhua and before she could say the next words she wanted to say, she leans forward to capture the younger girl's lips, surprising the latter.</p><p>Their lips only stayed on each other, none of them moving and just letting the blissful feeling from it course through their whole body and Shuhua pulled her by the waist, tilting her head to the side to return the same fervor.</p><p>Before they could get lost from the moment, Soojin pulls away.</p><p>"I'm the one who don't deserve you."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"But if you could give me a chance, I want to prove that I could be better."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"B-Because I feel the same about you, Shuhua... I—"</p><p>Shuhua kisses her again, but only a peck this time. When they stared at each other, no one didn't say anything so Soojin simply tugged on the hem of the other girl's shirt and somehow getting the message, Shuhua follows in silence as she's led inside the building.</p><p>Reaching their destination, everything is almost about to became a blur as trails of strewn clothes leading up to the bedroom were supposedly the last sight to remember, until Shuhua backs off from Soojin's advances just before she was pushed down to bed.</p><p>"I-I think you're mistaken... this isn't what I want for us again."</p><p>Soojin widens her eyes. "What? No, I was just—"</p><p>"I really like you, Soojin," Shuhua sighs, grabbing some of Soojin's clothes from the floor and handing it over to her. "But I hate to give you the wrong idea that this is how easily I could be won over."</p><p>Soojin threw her clothes back on the floor and went closer to cup Shuhua's face. "No, I really like you, Shu. I do."</p><p>"How come you only figured out now? Is it because you missed doing this with me?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Because no one is there to shower you affection anymore?"</p><p>Soojin knew Shuhua is only overthinking right now and as much as how much that pains and angers her, she didn't want to let it get to her like last time. She guided Shuhua to sit down with her on the bed, still holding her.</p><p>"No, it's not like that," she shakes her head, frowning. "I'm sorry that I hurt you before but I didn't mean those and yes, I missed this."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"But this isn't like last time... I want to do this with you because I really do like you."</p><p>Shuhua looks at her, still unsure. "Y-You do?"</p><p>"Yes," Soojin sighs, hugging her by the neck. "Shouldn't I be the one worrying now?"</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"You liking someone new."</p><p>Shuhua grabs her by the shoulders, pulling away. "Wait, who?"</p><p>Soojin looks away, blushing madly.</p><p>"I-I don't know! That girl you introduced to me?"</p><p>"You were jealous of Debby??" Shuhua was taken aback, before a teasing smile crept up to her face. "Is it her?"</p><p>"You know if you don't want to do this, I'll just go," Soojin turns on her tsundere mode once again and huffs.</p><p>Just as she's about to stand up, Shuhua pulls her back down by the waist and kisses her. </p><p>Soojin struggled to be out of her hold and despite her resistance, Shuhua only kept laughing at her attempt until she pinned Soojin down, shutting her once and for all when she presses her lips harder.</p><p>Then, she slithers a hand towards one of Soojin's still, clothed breasts, giving a light squeeze which earned a moan from the girl underneath her, giving her the opportunity to enter her tongue in the other girl's mouth and within a second, Soojin finally gave in. Still in their undergarments, their hands ran all over each other's body as they touch the most skin they could give pleasure, getting lost in their makeout session until Shuhua pulls out, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Okay, I believe you," she says with a teasing tone, making the other scoff in annoyance.</p><p>"Stop being so full of yourself now."</p><p>"You were jealous."</p><p>"I-I didn't say that!"</p><p>Shuhua hums. "Okay, okay, if you say so..."</p><p>The younger motions to leave her position, still wanting to poke fun of the girl below her but Soojin kept her to her place, wrapping her arms around Shuhua's neck and pulling her even closer. She wore an angry expression on her face and Shuhua couldn't help but laugh at that, finding her cute despite her cold facade.</p><p>As a comeback, Soojin surprises her by pushing Shuhua to lie on her back this time and straddling her.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere," she says sternly, finally stopping the other from all the teasing just as her lower body rests above Shuhua's, feeling how hard she had become.</p><p>Leaning down beside the younger girl's ear, Soojin whispers seductively.</p><p>"And if I do want you for myself?"</p><p>Playfully running her fingers down Shuhua's stomach until it stops above the younger girl's crotch, she earns a gasp from Shuhua just as her hand massaged slowly. She was about to put her hand inside the bands of Shuhua's underwear until she was stopped by the wrist.</p><p>"Is this really how you want to end me?" Shuhua jokes, earning a laugh from Soojin. "You're crazy. I like you so much, Jinjin."</p><p>"I like you more," Soojin replied smiling, before rolling her eyes. "Stop talking now."</p><p>As soon as Shuhua lets Soojin take the lead, the only sounds that occupied the room were her breathy moans and the grunts that escaped her lips just as all her pleasure spots were met by the older girl.</p><p>Returning the favor to Soojin, her sounds of satisfaction came in next—being in the form of pulling and urging the other to explore her more than she had ever done before. In that opportunity, Shuhua made sure that her touch were all gonna be for her and only her.</p><p>Rocking her hips up and down, Soojin weakened by the overwhelming pleasure building up inside her stomach, letting her body fall on top of Shuhua as the younger girl wrapped her tightly, continuing it for her.</p><p>"S-Shu... I'm n-near..."</p><p>Soojin's moans are all over the place, shutting her eyes tight as Shuhua continues to thrust inside her, going faster by the second.</p><p>Shuhua kept her attention on Soojin as she chanted her name over and over, feeling herself on edge.</p><p>"I-I'm close too," Shuhua could feel her legs beginning to get tired of doing the work by herself so she flips them over, quickening her pace.</p><p>"I-I think I'm—" Soojin tries to speak, biting her lip. "Fuck, S-Shuhua... come i-inside... please.."</p><p>"W-What?" hearing that, Shuhua felt herself very near as she dropped her head beside Soojin's. "You sure?"</p><p>"I-I'm sure," Soojin nodded vigorously, remembering that she had taken the pill recently. "It's safe, please... I want to feel you more..."</p><p>"O-Okay."</p><p>It didn't take long until both of them came at the same time, Shuhua thrusting slowly to ride out her orgasm and Soojin clenching around her, only making her release longer than expected. It was only then they felt how connected they are that Soojin could only bury her head in the crook of Shuhua's neck, trying to catch her breath after that mind-boggling experience.</p><p>Everything just felt different at the time and only surrendering their bodies to one another, they realized then that that's how it's gonna be between them from now on.</p><p>That it wouldn't be just one of the nights they gave in to their temptations, but the night where they could finally get rid of that idea. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this whole chapter made it look like it's finished lmao </p><p>i put proper warnings in all of the chapters now, btw :) </p><p>also, what if i make rain come after a rainbow? hmm. . .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Before the date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: futanari, sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Why didn't you send a text or call last night?"</strong>
</p><p>"I-I just fell asleep, I'm sorry!"</p><p>
  <strong>"You said you were out with your friends, I'm worried you might've gotten lost on your way home again!"</strong>
</p><p>"Stop nagging me already. It's 6 in the morning, Mom!"</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't care, I miss you!" </strong>
</p><p>Shuhua could hear the way her mother huffed over the line, making her laugh out loud because once again, Mrs. Yeh isn't acting like her age. She has been receiving cute little acts from her mother lately, maybe for the fact that they've been away from each other for so long and the woman hasn't been able to shower her daughter affection easily. Shuhua isn't really against any of it despite her constant complaints. As a matter of fact, it's just one of the things she could boast about their bond as a mother and daughter.</p><p>"You already heard my voice. I'm fine, okay? Stop worrying!" she whines. "I already know my way around!"</p><p>From her side, Shuhua hears a snicker and she turns to look, mouthing a "Not you too!" to Soojin, who had just woken up because of her voice, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah... I know already!... breakfast, yes, I'll eat in a while.... okay, bye... no.... okay, fine! I love you too—bye!"</p><p>Shuhua immediately ended the call and as soon as she did, Soojin bursts out laughing, making her pout.</p><p>"Aww, will you look at the pouty baby," Soojin teases, sitting upright while covering her bareness with the comforter, reaching to touch Shuhua's cheek with her free hand. "How was the talk with mommy—"</p><p>"S-Shut up!" Shuhua turns into a deep shade of red as she turns her back against the woman, bringing down her feet from the bed only to shiver as soon as she felt the cold floor. "Shit, it's freezing."</p><p>"Then don't leave and stay here."</p><p>But Shuhua proceeds to go to her closet to grab something to wear, not minding if Soojin will be seeing her naked state.</p><p>"Have you talked to auntie?" she began to make a conversation, taking a few glimpse behind only to see Soojin let out a big yawn. Somehow, the sight made her smile.</p><p>"I just sent them a text last night that I was staying over at your place."</p><p>Suddenly, she hears Soojin giggle so out of curiosity, she turns to her again just after wearing her underwear, catching the older girl staring at her butt.</p><p>"Y-Yah!"</p><p>Soojin feigns innocence, raising both brows at her. "What? Am I not allowed to look?"</p><p>As soon as Shuhua wore her shirt and a pair of trackpants she lazily pulled out, suddenly flustered, she sat back beside Soojin. She surprises the latter with a hug, forcing them back down to lie on the bed, finally smiling towards her.</p><p>"You have every right, of course!" Shuhua nuzzled her face against Soojin's face, which in return the girl tries to push her away and kept giggling.</p><p>"T-That's ticklish!"</p><p>"You're my girlfriend now, aren't you?" </p><p>Shuhua pulls away to look at Soojin, waiting for a response but seeing the opportunity to take her revenge, Soojin pretends to think about it, tapping her temple jokingly.</p><p>"Hmm, let's see..."</p><p>"Jin!" Shuhua exclaims with a frown, scrunching her nose cutely and Soojin can't help but reach out to pinch her nose, making the younger girl even more whiny.</p><p>"I'm just kidding," Soojin says before she finally responds to her question, suddenly becoming shy. "Well... if you take me out on an actual date, maybe..?"</p><p>The sides of Shuhua's lips immediately formed into a smile, which is then followed with vigorous nods.</p><p>"Of course! Of course! I'll take you out!" she cheered like a little kid, making Soojin chuckle. "I'm actually going to ask if you're free today because I really want to take you to this place I saw from the magazine before!"</p><p>"Magazine?"</p><p>When Shuhua was traveling to South Korea, inside the plane, as she flips through one of the magazines provided out of boredom, she saw different tourist spots that attracted her interest and made her all too excited to step foot in the country. It only occurred to her again when she was looking for something to do, back at the time when Soojin and her had a misunderstanding, and she had time to look up some of the scenery she remembered seeing in the paper. </p><p>Then, she Googled more about that certain place she was interested in and found out it was only a few miles away from Seoul. A good, 2-hour drive—to be exact.</p><p>Shuhua could've traveled by herself, but the voice in her head told her to do it another time. She just didn't know when is another time.</p><p>Until, finally, Soojin and her happened had she thought of it again.</p><p>"Yes!" Shuhua says with full confidence, yet despite the energy she's portraying at the moment, Soojin could see through her that she's unsure about it by the way she looks up at the ceiling for a second, before smiling again. Shuhua is just too cute.</p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna trust you on that then," Soojin accepted, cupping Shuhua's cheeks as she pulls her close for a kiss. "You're too adorable, what do I do with you?" she says just as soon as she pulls away.</p><p>Shuhua simply did a smug pose, feeling overly proud after being called adorable and Soojin could only roll her eyes at her playfully, still smiling.</p><p>"Oh, wait," all of a sudden, Shuhua turns serious, catching Soojin off-guard as the older girl focuses on her the same way, waiting for her to continue. </p><p>Is Shuhua going to have a change of mind? Soojin starts to overthink.</p><p>"Uhh," Shuhua scratches the back of her head, feeling embarrassed. "I actually don't know I can take you there... can we ask Mr. Lee to drive us?"</p><p>Soojin blinks repeatedly at that, especially now that Shuhua's showing her a toothy grin, asking innocently like a 5-year old kid apologizing for asking for another candy.</p><p>"You—" Soojin tackles her, pinching her cheeks hard. "What kind of date are you??"</p><p>"I'm gonna be the best date, I swear! Just this one!"</p><p>They bursted out laughing after that, playing a bit more and perhaps, bickering as well.</p><p>"Jinnn, go home alreadyyy!" Shuhua kept pushing Soojin's clothes towards the older girl but Soojin, being the stubborn girl that she is, reaches to grab them before throwing them across the room.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"You have to prepare for our date todayyy," Shuhua whines continuously but to no avail, Soojin chooses not to listen and instead, she grabs the sides of Shuhua's shirt before plopping herself back down on the mattress backwards, pulling the girl along with her.</p><p>Now, Shuhua's forced to be on top of Soojin and carry her weight by putting both hands beside the older girl's head, landing perfectly in between Soojin's opened legs.</p><p>"I'll go home after a quick one," Soojin teases, grabbing one of Shuhua's hands and guiding it down to her stomach, biting down on her lip. "Please?"</p><p>Shuhua blushed just as her hand reached her wetness, since Soojin is still bare and all, and her heart raced against her chest by the way the other girl kept encouraging her while keeping her gaze full of lust.</p><p>And of course, even if Shuhua wants to reject the invitation for the only reason that she's excited for the date, her <em>friend</em> down there would definitely betray her for that.</p><p>That being said, Shuhua's already rock hard in her pants, only making it even more harder for her to resist.</p><p>"J-Jin, what a-are you—" Shuhua became a stuttering mess once Soojin begins to control her hand, growing impatient by the lack of response so she moved Shuhua's fingers up and down her folds, purring sexily to drive the latter mad.</p><p>"If you can't do it, then I'll do it for you."</p><p>"Shit," Shuhua sighs, getting turned on by the action. </p><p>It didn't take her long to finally give in, moving Soojin's hand away and continuing the work herself, earning a satisfied moan from the girl underneath her. </p><p>"Mmh..."</p><p>Soojin was about to complain when she felt Shuhua's hand leave and come up, only to close her mouth instantly when Shuhua slides down on her body instead, keeping her eyes focused on her as the younger girl's face stopped in between her legs.</p><p>Then, Shuhua wrapped both hands around the back of her thighs, pushing them further away from each other and just as she leaned forward, Soojin felt the soft muscle run against her sex and she archs her back in response, aching to be touched more.</p><p>"S-Shu," Soojin grabs a handful of Shuhua's hair with her right hand while her left hand kept its hold on the pillow below her head. "More..." she tightens her grip everytime Shuhua sucks her clit, then swirls her tongue around the sensitive nub repeatedly.</p><p>While still busy working her mouth, Shuhua had an imaginary vision of herself, shaking her head as she begins to untangle the knot on her trackpants, a bit disappointed of herself for giving in so easily yet also regretting why she even wore clothes already.</p><p>Now, she struggles freeing herself from her pants while still pleasuring her girlfriend.</p><p><em>That has a nice ring to it... "girlfriend," </em>Shuhua went over her realizations in her head, looking up at Soojin who's currently in bliss. <em>She's my girlfriend now... that's right. </em></p><p>Finally managing to kick off her pants as well as her underwear, her hand reaches down to pump herself while she continues to watch Soojin. Her girlfriend just looked sexy enjoying just like that so Shuhua puts more effort into giving her a head, wanting to bring the older girl to her climax.</p><p>But before Shuhua does exactly that, she suddenly backed away and sits up.</p><p>Soojin was, of course, surprised by the sudden lost of buildup but instead of complaining, she watched in anticipation as Shuhua brought her shaft close to her core and within a second, the younger girl is quick to thrust inside her, making her grip tightly on the sheets and shutting her eyes tight to take in the length.</p><p>"Ah, f-fuck!" she cursed out when Shuhua didn't wait longer and begins to thrust inside and out, holding her hips so she could pull Soojin down to go deeper. "S-Shu, ugh, shit—"</p><p>Shuhua moved her right hand to hold Soojin's chin before she leans down to kiss her, getting into a messy tongue action as Soojin have a hard time returning the same fervor, being fucked harder by the passing second and could only hold onto the younger girl's shoulders, probably imprinting nail marks by now despite the fabric of Shuhua's shirt.</p><p>To even make her girlfriend crazy, Shuhua decides to massage her clit as she thrusts harder, then kissing and sucking on Soojin's neck here and there that only made the older girl whimper out of pleasure as she moved to hold tightly on Shuhua's chest, her hands fisting quite an amount of her shirt that's possibly stretched now.</p><p>Soojin mutters incoherent words, unable to process them anymore in her head and just continues to moan, unaware that her cries are starting to get louder.</p><p>"Hngh..."</p><p>As much as she wanted to warn Shuhua that she's close, everything happened so fast—her walls tightening around Shuhua's member, going blank, and literally taken to the sky as she finally came hard. "S-Shuhua!" she could only scream, having to bite down on her hand to muffle her sounds after a mindblowing orgasm.</p><p>It didn't take long for the other girl to follow suit, pulling out so fast and shooting her juices right on Soojin's belly until her face, dirtying some parts of her bedsheet as well.</p><p>"Y-You're so tight, Jin..." Shuhua moans, riding out her orgasm as she threw her head back, continuing to pump herself.</p><p>When she's done, she opens her eyes to look at Soojin and that's when Shuhua noticed her juices on the girl's face, wanting to take initiative into wiping them off.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry—" her hand reached forward to do just that.</p><p>Assuming the action, Soojin suddenly flicks her hand away and beats her to it, using her own fingers to wipe it off her face herself before bringing it close to her lips.</p><p>"Hmm.."</p><p>Shuhua gasps, seeing how Soojin just tasted her, running her tongue to lick her fingers clean while looking back at the younger girl with such an intense gaze.</p><p>"Don't be sorry... I like it," Soojin says in a low tone, observing Shuhua's expression and couldn't help the chuckle that came out her lips. "That's a good breakfast right there. You."</p><p>Shuhua had already turned a crimson red by that, looking everywhere but Soojin, afraid that she would combust sooner because of the seductress in front of her. </p><p>Perhaps, also because she's afraid this might result to another round and they'd have to postpone their date for that day.</p><p><em>I'm in danger, </em>Shuhua thought, alarms blaring all over her head and trying her best not to get a hard on again.</p><p>Well, Soojin only wanted to play so she finally pushes Shuhua off of her, laughing.</p><p>"Okay, enough of that," she says, sitting up and lightly hitting Shuhua on the shoulder. "Why are you embarrassed now, seriously... weren't you the beast just a while ago?"</p><p>As if smokes came out of her ears, Shuhua deflated on her position, ashamed.</p><p>"B-But you're s-so," Shuhua starts to ramble, fidgeting her hands. "Hot and... s-sexy—Jin, d-don't do that again! Or else we won't be able to go for the... f-for the date!"</p><p>Soojin hums, seemingly not having enough fun of teasing the younger girl.</p><p>"If that's the case, I don't mind moving the date some other time," Soojin trails off, caressing Shuhua's cheek. "I mean, if you really want to... you know—"</p><p>"No, no, we'll go to that date so I can confirm you're my girlfriend alreadyyy!" Shuhua whines, closing her eyes just so Soojin won't tempt her into staying in her room.</p><p>Sure, that sounds like a better idea and Shuhua would say she won the jackpot for that suggestion.</p><p>There's nothing better than staying in the comforts of your home. Maybe a date at home sounds nice, but Shuhua got a better idea in mind—and that's for that date she suggested earlier to actually happen. She really wanted to go on a proper date with Soojin.</p><p>And again, she also wants their relationship to not just always revolve around sex, even if they have had a mutual understanding of it now. It's cool that they want the same thing, but it's still better that they explore the basic parts of being at the start of a relationship.</p><p>"Fine, fine, I'll go home now," Soojin giggled before going down the bed and lazily grabbing her clothes from where she threw them earlier. "Oh shit, it is freezing," she repeats the same thing Shuhua said just as she realized how cold the floor is.</p><p>"Told ya," Shuhua smirks, now being the one who's watching Soojin's naked state, despite having her lower body exposed as well so she reaches for her trackpants and underwear and wore them again, keeping her attention on Soojin as she did so.</p><p>She sat at the edge of the bed after, just waiting for the other girl to finish and when Soojin finally noticed the attention, she rolls her eyes and walked towards Shuhua.</p><p>"Pervert," she pushes Shuhua hard by the shoulders, making the younger girl stumble backwards in surprise, then laughing as she walked out of the room.</p><p>"What?" Shuhua exclaims, sitting upright. "Why am I the pervert now?!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm losing motivations to write bc of the recent issues with sj :/ but i hope u like the update</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finishing the last touch on her makeup, Soojin looked at herself in the mirror one last time, smacking her plump red lips in content before reaching for her purse and walking out of the room in excitement. Just as she's making her way down, she could hear the faint voices of her parents, conversing with another familiar one, and it only made her quicken her steps to the stairs.</p><p>"Oh, she's ready," Mr. Seo spoke, being the first one to notice her daughter's presence in the living room, wearing a warm smile. "Shuhua just got here right after Mr. Lee. Are you guys leaving now?"</p><p>Soojin nodded.</p><p>"My beautiful daughter," Mrs. Seo walked towards Soojin and gave her a hug. "I heard it's a surprise so just enjoy each other's company, okay? I'm happy you made up with Shuhua," her mother whispers, giggling just as she pulls out of the hug and motions to go back in the kitchen.</p><p><em>It was more than patching up, </em>Soojin thought to herself, rubbing her nape from the realization that she has to tell her parents soon about their relationship.</p><p>"Have a safe trip," Mr. Seo told Shuhua, in which the girl responded with a nod, before he walked towards Soojin and gave her a few pats on the shoulder and a smile, finally leaving the both of them alone.</p><p>Looking at Shuhua, she saw the grin almost breaking off the younger girl's face as she scanned Soojin up and down, making the other scoff as she got closer.</p><p>"Wipe that off your face."</p><p>"Hello, unnie," Shuhua shyly greets despite the confidence in her eyes as she ran them over Soojin's fit once more. "You look really pretty in that dress—prettier, even."</p><p>Since she doesn't have any idea where their date would be, Soojin decided to go with something simple. She wore a cherry-printed, square-neck sundress, wearing her hair down at one side of her shoulders—a look Shuhua's very fond of—and a pair of comfortable flat shoes that complemented her overall scheme.</p><p>"Gorgeous... really," Shuhua trails off in a dreamy sigh, always liking the other's taste and her way around with clothing. One of the reasons to love about Soojin.</p><p>Soojin couldn't help the smile that also formed her lips, touched by the genuineness of Shuhua's words and pulling her close to wrap her hands around the younger girl's right arm, nudging her softly.</p><p>"You flatter me too much when you look good yourself too," she mumbles, catching a whiff of Shuhua's peachy scent, which she's somehow starting to get addicted to.</p><p>Judging from the outfit Shuhua went with—a white, sleeveless top and a pair of denim shorts—she figured her outfit is just fine for whichever place they're going.</p><p>Although she did notice a jacket folded and hanging on the girl's other arm, she realized that's just how Shuhua is. Always carrying some extra clothing, either for herself or for Soojin, in case she needs it.</p><p>"Jinjin."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you wanna kiss me?"</p><p>Soojin snaps out of her trance, noticing how her eyes have been fixed on the pinkish lips for a while now, making the curves turn into a smirk.</p><p>"S-Sorry, I zoned out."</p><p>"No worries," Shuhua says with a smug expression. "So do you?"</p><p>Soojin rolls her eyes, letting out a groan. "I'll do it later."</p><p>"Really?" Shuhua hums in satisfaction, only to finally get pulled out of the house and into the car that's been waiting right outside.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After what seems to be about 2 hours of traveling, Mr. Lee finally pulls over right at one of the roadside restaurants, easily settling the car at a parking space that didn't look like it was even occupied before. </p><p>"We're here," he says just as he looks at the rearview mirror to flash them a warm smile. "I'll just park right here. Call me anytime if you need something."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Lee!" Shuhua beamed, exiting the car excitedly and going around to open the door for Soojin. "Let's go, let's go!"</p><p>"Alright, calm down, Shu," Soojin chuckles as she held Shuhua's hand, stepping out of the vehicle. "Did you bring me here just to eat at this... diner?" she asks, looking at the signage outside the lone eatery before them.</p><p>There were only at least 2 more cars parked at the area and Soojin turns to Mr. Lee again, worried.</p><p>"Will you be okay here?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I've been here before," Mr. Lee assures her, then points at Shuhua. "That girl has an idea around too so I'm gonna trust you won't get lost, right?"</p><p>"We won't!" Shuhua answers immediately, making the old man laugh at her cuteness. "I will even update you every 15 minutes, Mr. Lee."</p><p>"That's not such a bad idea," Mr. Lee agrees, still wearing a wide smile. "Now go enjoy yourselves. I'll be here at the diner and catch up with my old pals."</p><p>Soojin looks at him one last time but Mr. Lee only shakes his head in assurance, as if saying to not think much, before she sighs and finally lets Shuhua drag her around.</p><p>"Shu, where are we even going? I don't think there's any houses around here..."</p><p>"I know," Shuhua continues to pull her behind the diner they were at, where there was nothing but a continuous path of dry ground and a couple of trees. "Just trust me on this one."</p><p>"Can I trust that you're not putting me in danger?"</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe secretly you want to murd—"</p><p>"Jin, what kind of person do you think I am??" Shuhua stops on her tracks to turn to Soojin, only to break the older girl into laughter when she looks at her in shock. "Seriously! Isn't this a clue for you already?" she exclaims, raising her arm to show a basket—which Soojin only noticed now.</p><p>"Oh," Soojin gaped. "We're going on a picnic?"</p><p>Shuhua clicks her tongue, continuing to pull her by the wrist until they reached an end to their path, whereas Soojin now realized that they're near a cliff with an overview of the beach. </p><p>Growing fascinated by the choice of scenery, Soojin watches as Shuhua lets go of her arm and took skips to a certain spot, letting the basket sit on the ground as she took out a checkered blanket from inside. She laid it out carefully, sweeping off some dirt from it before bringing out takeout boxes and a couple refreshments.</p><p>"Okay!" Shuhua exclaims, sitting first and then patting the space beside her. "Sit right here, Jin!"</p><p>Soojin blinked a few times before doing what she's told, carefully tucking her dress behind and imitating Shuhua's sitting position.</p><p>The younger girl reached one of the takeout boxes and opened it, before handing it to her.</p><p>"Thanks," Soojin says, inspecting the variety of food and realizing they weren't quite familiar to her. "What are these?"</p><p>Shuhua smiles at her, then points the chopsticks she just took out towards her food.</p><p>"They're Taiwanese food," she answered, before opening her own box. "Debby helped me get them."</p><p>Soojin's ears perked up by the mention of the name, raising her brows at Shuhua and it only made the younger girl chuckle.</p><p>"I called her earlier to order them at their restaurant. So while I prepared at my apartment, I could just stop by to get them before coming over at your house."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Stop worrying, Jin. You should know by now that I'm head over heels for you, I don't have time to be looking at other girls."</p><p>"I-I'm not," Soojin huffed, shifting her attention back at the food and taking out her chopsticks, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.</p><p>Noticing that, Shuhua pecked her on the cheek and it only made Soojin even more embarrassed, pushing the younger girl lightly by the shoulders as Shuhua laughs.</p><p>"I'm gonna try them now!" Soojin whined, making Shuhua giggle.</p><p>"You're gonna love them, I swear! I picked out my favorites!"</p><p>Soojin nodded, deciding to try one that she figured is meat, just shoving it right into her mouth as she could see Shuhua's anticipation from beside her.</p><p>"How was it?" Shuhua asked in glee and Soojin just nods slowly, munching on her food with much delight.</p><p>"It's good."</p><p>"Try this next!" Shuhua picked out from her own meal, raising it close to the older girl's mouth in which Soojin accepted instantly, making the girl hum in content after.</p><p>"These are really good, Shu."</p><p>Just as Shuhua tries to feed her another, Soojin stops her.</p><p>"But I'm not a baby anymore," she chuckled, pouting slightly. "I can feed myself, seriously. Go eat yours."</p><p>"You're my baby," Shuhua retorted back, putting the food in her mouth instead as she blinks innocently at Soojin.</p><p>Soojin jokingly gags, hitting her lightly by the shoulders.</p><p>"You're too cheesy!" she exclaims, before bursting into fits of laughter.</p><p>Shuhua laughs along, certainly enjoying the moment as she stares a little bit more at Soojin, who just had been smiling as the older girl returns back to eating.</p><p>And all Shuhua could think about is how beautiful Soojin looked when she's smiling, especially when she's the reason behind that.</p><p>"It's refreshing to know I can just look at you like this and not have a single care in the world if anyone sees me."</p><p>Soojin looks back at her, tilting her head in question.</p><p>"I just couldn't seem to absorb the fact that you're my girlfriend now... this feels like a dream," Shuhua continued, looking at the view in front of them. "I mean, it feels like I'm living in paradise right now... sitting with a literal angel... and you're just there smiling and taking my breath away, I—"</p><p>Just as her heart skipped a beat from the words coming out of the other girl's mouth, Soojin didn't even take another second before she launched forward to kiss Shuhua, careful not to spill anything from the box she's holding while she shut her eyes tight.</p><p>Shuhua didn't expect the action at first but her eyes immediately flutter close when she felt the soft pair, moving against her own.</p><p>Their kisses were only light pecks and yet, the way it brings out butterflies within her stomach, Soojin could only let herself melt at the touch.</p><p>Not physically, but the way Shuhua's words processed in her head, she came to a realization that that's just how much the girl affects her now.</p><p>As Soojin pulls away, she kept their gazes fixed.</p><p>"Well... does that change anything?"</p><p>Shuhua's lips curved up and her eyes formed into little crescents, beaming happily at Soojin despite being flustered at the moment.</p><p>"Definitely not a dream," she says, before she whispers the next words. "I-I like you so much, Jin."</p><p>And Soojin can only smile at her cuteness, her voice being louder than the other when she replies the same words.</p><p>"I like you more, Shuhua."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>As they finished their meal, with a few chitchats in between, they have managed to come down to the beach from an easy trail they found at the side of the cliff, safe enough to climb down as they have now taken off their shoes and let the sand get in between their toes, holding hands as they walked.</p><p>There weren't much people at the time when they scanned the area and it is somehow therapeutic to just listen to the birds squawk from afar while the waves washes over their feet, making the both of them giggle as they use it to try to splash each other from time to time.</p><p>"So what are we gonna do now?"</p><p>"Ah, I'm glad you asked," Shuhua raised one finger in front of her, turning around to go to the basket they settled beside their shoes and Soojin waited patiently for her.</p><p>When Shuhua came back, she's holding two sketchbooks in her hand and a pencil case in the other. She handed one of each to Soojin before she lets her bottoms drop on the sand, pulling the other girl with her as they sat.</p><p>"We're gonna draw!" she says excitedly, pointing at the beach. "Maybe the beach, if you wanna do that."</p><p>"I-I can't draw, Shu," Soojin shook her head, attempting to hand the materials back to Shuhua but the younger refuses to get them.</p><p>"Just draw whatever you want and I'm gonna draw what I want. Please?"</p><p>"Can't I just watch you draw?"</p><p>"No!" Shuhua replied quickly. "C'mon, it can be random, babe."</p><p>Hearing the endearment, Soojin gives in immediately, unknowingly smiling to herself as Shuhua went on with what she wanted to do, opening the sketchbook and beginning to sketch something.</p><p><em>What should I even draw? </em>Soojin begins to think of something easy to draw and then she spots a seashell somewhere close to her, so she attempts to draw that. Then a couple more things she found around, making simple scribbles. When she tries to peek over at Shuhua's, the younger girl just kept it away from her, making her pout but since she didn't wanna be a bother, she just kept the sketchbook close when she's done, standing up to walk towards the beach once more.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shuhua is far too occupied with her work, constantly lifting her head as she does a quick sketch of the view before her and only smiling widely when she saw that her girlfriend's part of it now. </p><p>After a while, Soojin hops back to her place beside Shuhua, complaining how the sand is now uncomfortably sticking on her leg.</p><p>"I hope my date pays attention to me now," Soojin mumbles, kicking her feet up and down while she's seated, feigning innocence when Shuhua shot her a glare. "What?"</p><p>"Just wait a bit more."</p><p>And Soojin did wait, taking out her phone to snap a few pictures around, taking mostly Shuhua's while the girl is focused. Shuhua didn't mind at all, only giggling when she did so.</p><p>"Done!" Shuhua exclaims, hugging the sketchbook to her chest when she turns to Soojin, smiling. "Do you wanna see it?"</p><p>Soojin nods, still holding her phone and the camera towards Shuhua and so, the younger girl turned it over, smiling happily.</p><p>At that exact moment, Soojin was able to take a shot of Shuhua and her drawing, before she puts the phone down slowly, gasping.</p><p>"Shuhua, that's—" she paused, taking the sketchbook from the other girl's hands. "I didn't know you draw this well... this is amazing. How were you able to draw this in short time??"</p><p>"I could've made it better if you weren't pressuring me," Shuhua jokes, making Soojin pout. "No, but read what I wrote at the bottom."</p><p>Soojin only noticed then when the younger points at it and there, she noticed the difference between how messy the handwriting looked compared to how neat Shuhua's drawing was. </p><p><em>'I want our first date to be memorable to you so here's a little gift. I couldn't express myself better in Korean so I hope, when you look at this in the future, this will help you jog down to the memory of us being at the beach. You looked adorable when you were playing at the sand. Let's go back here? - Shu </em>♡<em>'</em></p><p>Shifting her attention back at the drawing and the way Shuhua made point to put a drawing of her, maybe a rushed sketch but enough to say that it was her as Shuhua made effort with the dress she wore, and the way she had put her hair in a bun earlier, she felt her cheeks warm as she turns back to Shuhua with a smile, hovering a leg over to straddle her lap before she engulfs the younger girl in a tight hug.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispers close to her ear, then pulling back to look at her eyes. "Now I feel bad because I have nothing to give you back."</p><p>"Kisses can suffice, you know?"</p><p>That being said, Soojin moved her arms to wrap around Shuhua's neck, still holding the paper in her hand as she pulls her in a passionate kiss.</p><p>The kisses they shared from earlier, being very different now as they poured everything and the words Shuhua couldn't communicate to her, being spoken with the way she held Soojin closer to her, sliding her right hand from the bottom of the older girl's spine and then up until it reached to hold the back of her neck to steady them while the other stayed to grip Soojin's waist.</p><p>Their heads moved in sync, immersing themselves into a tongue play just as Shuhua initiates it, earning a soft moan from Soojin.</p><p>And without them knowing, the sun had started to set while they continue to get lost in that makeout, just wanting to be even closer seconds by seconds.</p><p>Shuhua is the first to pull away after a while, a chuckle escaping her lips when she did.</p><p>"Now you made it late," her breath grazes against Soojin's wet lips, still being in close proximity while Soojin couldn't seem to take away her eyes from Shuhua's lips just yet, pecking her lips one more time. "Soojin, we have to get home now. Mr. Lee's probably worrying already because I'm now twenty minutes late into updating him."</p><p>Soojin laughs at that, letting go of Shuhua before standing up from her lap.</p><p>"Fine," she said, offering a hand towards the younger girl, in which Shuhua accepted with a smile and lets herself get pulled and get back on her feet.</p><p>Before Shuhua could thank her for that, Soojin starts to walk away from her, leaving her with their shoes and everything else.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?"</p><p>But Soojin only turns to her, sticking her tongue out before she quickens her steps, going even further away and Shuhua rushes into keeping all their stuff in the basket, wearing her shoes and then bringing Soojin's with her as she catches up with the girl. "Jinjin, wait!"</p><p>Then it turned into a game of cat and mouse, making Shuhua drop the basket and shoes and just running after Soojin, while the older girl successfully avoids her hands that was reaching to pull her.</p><p>"You!"</p><p>It didn't take long when Shuhua had managed to trap her in a hug as Soojin bursts out into giggles, attempting to escape her hold but Shuhua held her captive in her arms. </p><p>"No more running, Jin, I'm tired!"</p><p>"You lose then."</p><p>"What?" Shuhua spun her around, still hugging her waist. "No, I caught you so I win!"</p><p>"Whatever," Soojin rolls her eyes playfully, having a hard time to pull one of her arms out but when she did, she immediately swipes her thumb over the phone in her hand, then taking a picture of Shuhua's face closely, making the other girl let go of her instantly. "Loser!"</p><p>"Hey! You're so mean!" Shuhua took the phone from her and looks at the picture Soojin had taken. "Oh, I still look good anyway. Damn."</p><p>"You're so full of yourself."</p><p>"Aren't you in love with this face?" Shuhua puckers her lips towards her, in which Soojin only pushes away. "Really mean, Jinjin," she says, pouting, before an idea came and she focuses her attention back to the phone. "Here, I'll be taking the pictures this time. Pose for me, babe."</p><p>Smiling once again from the term, Soojin scrunches her nose cutely at the camera.</p><p>Then she turned around, then spins again for Shuhua to take the picture on time.</p><p>The rest of the pictures were blurry moments, just them having fun, until they finally decided it's time to walk back to where the car's parked, letting go of each other's hold when they saw the diner again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The travel back home didn't take long compared to going at the beach. Although Mr. Lee offered to drive Shuhua to her apartment first, the younger girl insisted to be dropped at the Seo residence as well.</p><p>As they exchanged goodbyes with the driver and thanked him for the service, Mr. Lee left right after and Shuhua took that as a cue to accompany Soojin to the door.</p><p>"Here you go," Soojin took off the jacket and handed it back to Shuhua, the one the younger girl offered to her when she felt cold in the car while they're travelling back. She was right, Shuhua did bring it for her to use. "Thank you for today, I really had fun."</p><p>Shuhua smiles, taking the jacket and then slipping it over her arm like how she carried it when she got there. </p><p>"Me too," she rubs her nape, smiling sheepishly. "I hope that's enough for a first date."</p><p>"It's more than enough, Shu," Soojin replied, frowning a bit when she acknowledged that Shuhua is making much of an effort for her. "In fact, if we only strolled around the city or went out for a cup of coffee, I'd still be happy because I went out with you. That's what matters the most about this date."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really," Soojin nodded, smiling. "You went extra with this one so that's a lot of plus!"</p><p>Shuhua chuckles, leaning to her side to peek at the window behind Soojin before turning to look back at the older girl who tilted her head in confusion at her sudden action.</p><p>"I just wanted to check if anyone's at the living room."</p><p>"I think they're asleep by now," Soojin said, looking at the time. "Yep, they're probably in their room. Why?"</p><p>Shuhua took a step closer to Soojin, holding her hips, before she pressed her lips on hers, not too long and not too short, but deep enough to tell the older that she's really happy about how their day went.</p><p>"I just want to kiss you before I go," she says after she steps back, earning a surprised look from Soojin.</p><p>"What? I thought you wanted to be dropped off here because you're sleeping over?" Soojin says and then shaking her head after as those questions weren't meant to be answered, seeing as Shuhua was about to open her mouth to say something. "It's late, Shu. Just stay over for the night."</p><p>Shuhua contemplated for a while, scratching her head but seeing how Soojin's gaze held her down, she sighs and gave in.</p><p>"Okay, I'll sleep in my room before, I guess—"</p><p>"What are you saying? You're sleeping in my room. Let's go."</p><p>"Soojin, nooo—"</p><p>But no matter how much Shuhua whined that night, wanting their date to end into something like a first date that is pondered over at home once they are separated, she realized that wouldn't be the case for her and Soojin. Maybe living under the same roof before was just so convenient now that they're skipping over so many steps after their first date. </p><p>Shuhua didn't even know why she pictured themselves to act like the innocent couple she wanted them to be. She could only sigh for the nth time, realizing how that is long overdue.</p><p>Especially after she got dragged inside Soojin's room, her back had already met the soft mattress and she could only pray to heavens she still had enough energy.</p><p><em>Oh, it will be a long night, </em>Shuhua told herself, happy anyway with what's about to go down—or perhaps, <em>who's </em>about to go down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ugh, couples hmp lmao jk happy for them :) so there's the date... can i bring in some spice for the next chapter now? :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Courage is what it takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Shuhua's living room, Soojin and Soyeon sat at the couch, bored out of their minds as they watched the others settle on the floor with the supposedly, new "recruits" of their friendship group—Debby included.</p><p>"What do we name them?" Shuhua turns her head left and right, asking the others excitedly as she points at the two furballs they surrounded. "Uhh, Coffee and Caramel?"</p><p>"Oh, oh! Maybe Cookies and Cream!" Yuqi chimed in, eyes sparkling at the idea. "Could be perfect if the other is white."</p><p>"Guys, they're dogs not food," Minnie shook her head at the two, reaching out to pet the black dog as it kept nuzzling its head to her knee, somehow liking the touch. "This one likes me, look!"</p><p>Miyeon smiled at the sight, trying to get a hold of the other dog but to her disappointment, it only ran away from her then to Shuhua, earning a laugh from the Taiwanese.</p><p>"Ha! This one is gonna take after me!" Shuhua pointed mockingly at the pouting Miyeon, who just huffed and stood up, walking towards the couch to join the two bestfriends.</p><p>Debby only looked at her with an apologetic look, somehow starting to get used to the bickering of the friends.</p><p>When she hung out with Shuhua and Yuqi before, she knew by then that they will be the loud duo in the group. </p><p>Now that she gets to meet the rest of their friends, Debby learned that the others were just as chaotic as them—but it was still the easiest to get along with the two, as they were able to communicate in their mother tongue.</p><p>Shifting her attention to the introverted duo, Soojin and Debby met eyes, only for Soojin to immediately snap her attention away, looking at the others instead.</p><p>It may have come off as rude to other people but according to Shuhua, the other was just shy at making new friends. </p><p>Debby learned she has yet to get along with Soojin. But of course, she's also sensible enough to figure what's up.</p><p>So Debby always made sure to keep a good distance away from Shuhua from then on, especially after being the first to know about their relationship.</p><p>For the rest, Debby seemed to vibe immediately with them as Minnie is friendly enough to welcome her in the group, same goes for Miyeon and Soyeon.</p><p>"How about we ask Soyeon and Soojin too if they got any name ideas?" Debby told Shuhua, in which the younger took as a great suggestion, turning her head towards the two.</p><p>"Ah, Soyeon's just going to suggest anime names. Don't bother," Yuqi waved her hand at Debby, clearly teasing Soyeon who instantly glared at her.</p><p>"For your information, they do have cool names!"</p><p>"Can you suggest any, unnie?" Shuhua asked in glee, acting adorably towards the older in an attempt to change her mood and it did make Soyeon forget about being mad at Yuqi for a moment, finally cooing back at Shuhua.</p><p>"Of course, I actually thought of cute names for a pair," Soyeon replied sweetly, making Yuqi gawk at her jokingly. "Yuqi, I swear."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"No, let us hear you say it."</p><p>"I swear to god, I'm gonna choke you to d—"</p><p>"Okay, okay! Time out!" Shuhua yelled out loud, always the one to stop the two from going for each other's necks. "Just ignore Yuqi and tell me the names, unnie!"</p><p>Soyeon sighs, not missing to direct another scowl at Yuqi after she hears the Chinese snicker, who finally took it as a good sign keep playing with the dogs instead before Soyeon might think of throwing one of the mugs from the table later on if she kept playing.</p><p>"I saw the Lion King movie recently and there's this phrase that got stuck in my head..." she said and Shuhua only waited for her to continue. "How's Haku and Mata sound?"</p><p>"Haku and Mata?"</p><p>"It's short for Hakuna Matata, which—"</p><p>"—<em>means</em> <em>n</em><em>o worries! For the rest of your days!</em>" Minnie cuts in and started singing, making the others laugh at her silliness. "Hey, that's actually cute! I like it!"</p><p>"Haku and Mata..." Shuhua repeated, as if trying to make the sound of the names better in her head while she looks at the dogs, saying them over and over until the smile grew on her lips, actually liking it. "This would be Haku," she points at the black dog, "And this would be Mata!" she points at the brown one.</p><p>"Actually that's not too bad," Yuqi agreed, nodding towards Soyeon who only stuck her tongue at her. "Hey, I'm praising you this time, you know! Seriously... come here and pet them, Ms. Name Giver."</p><p>"Haha, funny," Soyeon deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Also, I can't. I'm really not good with dogs so I'd rather sit here and watch you guys play with them."</p><p>Yuqi only scoffed at her, deciding to let her easily off this time, before turning to Soojin. "How about you, unnie? Don't you wanna pet them?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, Jin! Come here and sit beside me!" Shuhua called out with a grin on her face, totally having no idea why Soojin has been so quiet.</p><p>"I'm gonna go to the restroom," Debby, as if sensing it, decided to excuse herself and everyone just nodded at her before she stands up. </p><p>That's when Soojin finally decided to leave the couch and touch the dogs again. </p><p>Shuhua and her are the ones who got them at the shop earlier anyway so it was only fine if everyone get to play with them first—at least that's what Soojin would tell the others.</p><p>"Haku and Mata sound cute," Soojin said the moment she sat at the floor and the dogs come running to her lap, making her smile. "Hello there."</p><p>Shuhua can't help but stare way longer at her girlfriend, finding it cute how Soojin turns soft when it comes to the dogs, a cough breaking her trance as she looks at Yuqi who's smirking at her.</p><p>"Respect for the ones who aren't in a relationship, please."</p><p>"It's not my fault you're a coward, Song Yuqi," Shuhua retorted back, making the other girl wide-eyed at her response. "Could've been the same as me by now—"</p><p>"Shuhua!" Yuqi covered her mouth, turning red as she tries to avoid the questioning look from her friends. Or maybe just Soyeon's. "Is this what I get from being supportive of your relationship? Ungrateful brat!"</p><p>Shuhua shrugs, turning to Soojin with a smile, who also just smiled back at her before retuning her attention to the dogs, playing with them again.</p><p>It was only recently that they came out officially about their relationship to their friends and honestly, no one was even surprised about it anymore. They have expected it anyway so that was a great thing for the both of them. It was easy.</p><p>Which then leaves them now to telling their family about it, which is what they decided to do later on for that day.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think will happen?"</p><p>Shuhua wrapped an arm around Soojin's shoulders, pulling her girlfriend closer as Soojin instantly rested her head on Shuhua's chest and circled her arm around the younger girl's chest for a more comfortable position.</p><p>With their bare bodies under Shuhua's blanket, they stayed for a while just for warmth and comfort after an exhausting activity—which only happened after their friends left to go home earlier.</p><p>"Later?" Soojin looks up at Shuhua, beginning to worry. "Are you nervous for later?"</p><p>"We're telling your parents, Jin. Of course I'm nervous."</p><p>"Don't be. My parents love you."</p><p>"What if they won't anymore? What if they start to think I took advantage of their daughter over my stay there—"</p><p>Soojin pushes herself up a little to press her lips on Shuhua, shutting her in an instant and Shuhua responded with as much fervor, before the older pulled away.</p><p>"Stop overthinking. It'll just be one of our usual dinners before so don't think about trying to impress them. Just be you."</p><p>"I'm your girlfriend now and that's what girlfriends do," Shuhua says, chuckling. "I hope they won't be too surprised about it."</p><p>"How about your parents? When are we planning to tell them?"</p><p>Shuhua scratched her head, biting her lip.</p><p>"That, I'm not sure of. I prefer telling them in person too."</p><p>"But when is that going to happen? Do we have to go to Taiwan then?" Soojin shook her head, finding it a little unfair. "If we're telling my parents, I'm sure it would reach them sooner or later too. Why not tell them the same night?"</p><p>"Over the phone?" Shuhua considered, unsure. "My mother would be disappointed. I'm sure she would want me to introduce my girlfriend as soon as I tell them."</p><p>"So we really are going to Taiwan?" Soojin laughed at the idea, scrunching her nose cutely at Shuhua who in turn leaned forward to nuzzle their noses together.</p><p>Shuhua pecks her lips, backing away just before Soojin cups her face and decides to continue it, making the older girl pout.</p><p>"Well, do you mind me taking you to my hometown?" </p><p>"First of all," Soojin started, tracing patterns with her index finger on Shuhua's collarbones, neck, then to her face, stopping just to touch Shuhua's mole on her cheek—the one that she found so charming about Shuhua as she observed her features everytime they cuddle. "We have to tell my parents about our relationship. Second, that's when you can ask them if you can take me to Taiwan, because I totally don't mind going with you but they do. Does that sound a lot of work?"</p><p>Shuhua hummed, grabbing the hand close to her face and kissing the back of it, earning a giggle from Soojin.</p><p>"If that's what it takes for everyone to know that you're my girlfriend, someone's gotta do the job."</p><p>"Okay, lover girl," Soojin teased, only making Shuhua grin at her before she continued. "Third—"</p><p>"There's more?" Shuhua cocked an eyebrow, only to be shushed.</p><p>"Well, third! We have to wait 'til finals are over, in case you forgot."</p><p>Shuhua laughs, hugging Soojin tighter. </p><p>"Ah, yes. The studious girlfriend came back," she said, earning a glare from Soojin. "Of course, we'll do it during vacations. Geez, do you really think I don't study well?"</p><p>"Not that I think that way, I'm just reminding you," Soojin poked Shuhua's nose repeatedly, something she does to annoy her.</p><p>Shuhua isn't the type to be easily annoyed with whatever she does but that did, making the younger girl grab her wrist to stop her. Soojin can only smirk at her, knowing what's about to come as Shuhua swiftly went on top of her, pinning her arm above her head now.</p><p>"And for that, I will thank you for the reminder," Shuhua leans close to Soojin's face, going for her lips.</p><p>Before they could kiss, they start to hear some scratching from behind the closed door as well as whimpering, and Shuhua already planned to ignore them but Soojin pushed her away with her free hand softly, shaking her head.</p><p>"Baby—"</p><p>"Don't try," Soojin gave her a warning, earning a whine from Shuhua who reluctantly sat and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "I think we've been away enough for them to miss us. Maybe they're hungry, Shu."</p><p>"I left them food and water!" Shuhua exclaims. "C'mon, we can still go for one more round—"</p><p>"No, we have to get ready to go now anyway," Soojin scooted over to the edge of the bed to stand up, picking up her clothes to wear them. "Go dress up. I'll go see what Haku and Mata wants."</p><p>Shuhua huffed, getting off from bed and going to her closet to look for something to wear for later. There's still an hour for them before they could go, but Soojin's right. Maybe they should be ready in a while, even though it will only take them a couple of minutes to reach the Seo residence.</p><p>"I guess the dogs are more important than me—"</p><p>"Shuhua, I can totally hear you mumbling over there."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Luckily that night, Shuhua had managed to convince Miyeon to look after the dogs. It was a surprise for the older girl, really, but she soon found out Shuhua also asked Minnie to stay with her.</p><p>"Are you trying to play the matchmaker now?" Soojin nudged Shuhua just as they got out of her apartment building, laughing as they saw the reactions of their friends, being left in the apartment. "You teased Yuqi just earlier and my bestfriend was really caught on that. Now Minnie and Miyeon?"</p><p>Shuhua grinned. Although she knew how Miyeon always hung out over at Minnie's place all the time, those two never really had much time to bond together by themselves.</p><p>It would either be Yuqi, coming over uninvited once she knows Miyeon is there, or Minnie's brothers, wanting to play pranks on them as their rooms were only next Minnie's, knowing fully well how much that annoys their sister whenever she has someone over. And how they know if it's someone Minnie likes.</p><p>Also the fact that Minnie is just so slow with making a move and Miyeon is way too patient about it, maybe it did bother their friends too—just like how they were with Shuhua and Soojin before. </p><p>"You know how all of us in the group are a bunch of useless gays, but somehow we managed to not be like that anymore?" Shuhua replied, grabbing Soojin's hand to intertwine their fingers. "It's time they be like us too."</p><p>Soojin laughed. "Too bad for Haku and Mata then."</p><p>"Oh, I will kill them if they try to neglect my kids."</p><p>"Being overprotective now? Earlier, you were just whining about how much I give them more attention than you—"</p><p>"Jin, when did you become so talkative? We'll be late!" Shuhua tugs on their hands and decides to walk faster, making Soojin laugh, finding it funny how Shuhua has been so whiny about her attention recently.</p><p>Soojin just hopes it won't come to a point it would be annoying, but so far, Shuhua has only ever been jealous of the dogs. Unlike her—</p><p><em>No, I'm not,</em> Soojin repeats in her mind, shaking her head at the thought everytime the paranoia gets her, tightening her hold onto Shuhua's hand.</p><p>"Are you cold?" Shuhua asked her, probably noticing her uneasiness and assuming Soojin needed a jacket and so, she quickly took off hers and decided to wrap it around her girlfriend's body. "Here, wear this. I'm not that cold."</p><p>Soojin looks at Shuhua for a moment before muttering a "thank you" as she tugs on the jacket to pull it close, somehow making her forget what she was even thinking as Shuhua's scent infiltrated her nostrils, and it calmed her.</p><p>They continued to walk, but Soojin decided to stare at her girlfriend longer as they did.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I even worried? She only likes me, we're together now... </em>
</p><p>Soojin reached for Shuhua's hand again, not wanting to hold it this time but pulling the younger girl close to wrap her arms around Shuhua's arm instead as they walked. </p><p>Shuhua only smiled and lets her, continuing their journey.</p><p>Not more than 10 minutes later, they finally stood in front of the house and made their way inside, seeing as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Seo are already there in the living room, expecting their arrival as they have texted them beforehand.</p><p>"It's good to have you here again, Shuhua," Mrs. Seo tells the Taiwanese as soon as she greets her by the door, hugging both of them before pulling them both to the kitchen, Mr. Seo following behind.</p><p>Like usual, they all settled to their seats during dinner time—Soojin being across Shuhua while her parents also sat across each other.</p><p>The food are already displayed before them but instead of being hyped about the sight like Shuhua always did, the girl didn't feel any of her appetite that night and Soojin can see through her state, stretching her leg to nudge Shuhua with her foot, somewhat calling out for the younger girl to look at her as the nervousness is evident on Shuhua's face. </p><p>No matter how much she tried, Shuhua won't look.</p><p>Just then, Mr. Seo suddenly lets out a cough, looking at his daughter.</p><p>"I'm sorry to break it to you, Soojin-ah," he started, directing his attention to his plate. "But that's my leg," he finished awkwardly, finally putting the piece of meat in his mouth and shaking his head.</p><p>Soojin immediately retracts her leg as she reacted, turning as red as tomato. "S-Sorry!"</p><p>There was a moment of silence, Mrs. Seo and Shuhua just staring at each other as they tried to figure out the context of that, so Mr. Seo began to laugh.</p><p>"She thought my leg was Shuhua's," Mr. Seo points at Soojin, then to Shuhua, shaking his head as he smiled at the both of them. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Uhm," Soojin fidgets on her seat, looking at her hands, then taking glances at Shuhua who also starts to panic in her seat. "W-We have something to tell you."</p><p>"What is it?" Mrs. Seo asks this time, smiling at her daughter to encourage her to speak.</p><p>It only made Soojin's heart thump against her chest wildly, taking the moment of processing the words she wants to say out loud in her head, hoping it'll be clear enough to relay to her parents.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, she gathers the courage to finally speak, opening her mouth to just let the truth all at once.</p><p>But before she was able to do so, to her surprise, Shuhua snapped out across her, yelling the words.</p><p>"I-I'm dating your daughter!" she blurted out, only realizing it later on as her eyes widened in surprise from what she just said.</p><p>Soojin froze on her seat, slowly turning to look between her parents to see the same surprised reaction from them, before looking back at Shuhua, who seemed to look like she's gonna run off sooner or later out of embarrassment.</p><p>"Well," Mrs. Seo was the first to break the peace, bringing the cup of tea to her lips and Soojin grew in anticipation, just looking at her mother as she says her next words. "Since when has this been going on?"</p><p>Soojin and Shuhua looks at each other, as if deciding who should tell, and Shuhua nodded at her, wanting to take the initiative.</p><p>"For a week already, auntie—"</p><p><em>"Auntie?"</em> Mrs. Seo looks at her sharply, making the younger girl suddenly sit upright. Shuhua looks at Soojin in fear, probably scared if she had said it wrong so Soojin decided to speak this time.</p><p>"Mom, I love her."</p><p>"I never said anything about you, not loving her."</p><p>Now, it's Soojin's turn to look at someone for help, shifting her attention to her father who, surprisingly, is in a calm state now.</p><p>Mr. Seo continues to eat his food and noticing the stare, he brings his chopsticks down and looks at his daughter.</p><p>"Dad, I'm, uh—"</p><p>"We didn't even know you're gay, Soojin."</p><p>Soojin looks down at her lap, suddenly losing all the confidence she had garnered earlier that day. </p><p>Well, she didn't expect the sudden turn of events. Judging from the cold expression that her parents are both wearing at the moment, she tried to fight off the tears building from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>Soojin always thought it was easy to talk with her parents. Not like she has ever been such a rebellious kid—but her parents were always understanding of her, despite barely reciprocating their affection as she's always been so shy about it.</p><p>Of course she loves them. She grew up having a good relationship with her parents so Soojin never really dealt a problem with them before.</p><p>Which was why she's so sure things would go well that night.</p><p>Maybe she was wrong about that. Maybe this day, she would actually find out if there's going to be something that could ruin her relationship with her family.</p><p>But she's also willing to fight for what she has with Shuhua.</p><p>And Shuhua just looks at her in worry, wanting to reach out towards her and hold her, and as much as Soojin wants that, she wants to be strong by her own as well.</p><p>Especially that that's how she was raised by her parents. </p><p>
  <em>I can do this. I have to tell them.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't came out first before I told you that I'm in a relationship," she spoke, only having very little energy now and refusing to look at her parents. "But this is all new for me too... Shuhua made me feel all that. Different."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"It felt good. It made me feel sure about myself," Soojin looks up at Shuhua, seeing the way the younger girl encouraged her with a smile, so she continued. "And before I can really process any of that, we're together and Shuhua's been making me happy since. And I think this is the first time anyone's ever really made me feel something so it was only then that I decided I wanna tell you, the people that always looked out for me... that I'm with this amazing person and she's worth telling my loved ones about."</p><p>The tears finally broke out and Soojin let them ran down her cheeks, finally having the courage to look at her parents again who has somehow turned soft by the sight of their daughter, being emotional about her confession.</p><p>Shuhua could also feel how her cheeks had moistened, tearing up over how lucky she is to hear those words about her ever. </p><p>For the fact that it's in front of her girlfriend's parents, she felt proud as well. "Jin..."</p><p>"So I hope you accept our relationship," Soojin stated, very brave with the way she let those words roll out of her tongue, wiping her tears away with her hands. "Because if not, I'm sorry to say that I won't accept you being against <em>us</em> as well."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: futanari, sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuhua clutched the luggage on her hand, sitting at one of the chairs at the boarding area as her eyes darted back on the clock, reading the time again.</p><p>In another hour, Shuhua's about to ride the plane to her country and as she taps her foot on the floor repeatedly out of nervousness, not knowing why or why she should be feeling that way in the first place, she felt a hand on her knee, stopping the movement, as well as washing the feeling away all at once when she turned and sees the smile.</p><p>"Stop stressing over it."</p><p>Shuhua sighs, beaming weakly.</p><p>"I can't help it," Shuhua resorted to biting her nails this time, which was then flicked away immediately by the other, making her pout. "Debby!"</p><p>"That's not a good habit."</p><p>"I never said it was—" Shuhua instantly shuts up when she sees her girlfriend from a distance, approaching them with a smile while carrying her own luggage. "Hey, where have you been?"</p><p>"I went to the restroom."</p><p>"With your stuff? You could've just left it with me," Shuhua frowned, then pointing to the girl to her side. "Or Debby."</p><p>"I know but I just checked on something," Soojin took her previous seat beside Shuhua, resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder like how they're positioned since they got there a few hours ago. Booking a flight around midnight finally taking its toll as Soojin felt the drowsiness starting to get to her as they waited.</p><p>"Wanna sleep some more, babe?"</p><p>Soojin smiled at the way her girlfriend spoke, still having her eyes closed before she nodded and nuzzled closer to Shuhua, hugging her arm. The older woman opened her eye slightly to reach for Shuhua's hand, only noticing now that her girlfriend's leg has another hand resting on top of it and Soojin felt alarmed, wearing a frown on her face before she straightens up on her seat.</p><p>Shuhua turns to her, urging Soojin to go back to her position.</p><p>"What's wrong? Go sleep—"</p><p>"I don't wanna sleep anymore."</p><p>Soojin huffs when she sees the hand leave Shuhua's knee and by the looks of Debby, the girl doesn't seem aware that she hasn't taken it off from the younger girl's leg earlier as she used both hands to close the book she's been trying to read, blinking at Soojin questionably.</p><p>"I got candies, if that helps," Debby offered, reaching out from her purse to take some and handing it over to Soojin with a smile. "Those might keep you awake."</p><p>Soojin reluctantly accepted, muttering a quiet 'thank you', and when attention is now away from her, she sighs and decided to pop the candy inside her mouth, flinching a bit when she tasted how sour it was.</p><p>She liked it though so there was nothing to complain about as Soojin quite enjoyed the taste, while the person beside her did have something to complain about the candy.</p><p>"I don't like that," Shuhua pointed at the empty packet on Soojin's hand, scrunching her nose in disgust as she remembers how it tasted. "It's too sour!"</p><p>"Sour candies are my favorite. You don't like them?"</p><p>Shuhua nodded and only then Soojin learned about that information about her girlfriend.</p><p>"Yeah, I brought them with me so you won't ask for any," Debby told Shuhua, sticking out her tongue at the girl before they started bickering again, something that happens a lot lately as Debby hangs out with Shuhua and Yuqi more often.</p><p>Soojin can only watch the two for a little while, before sinking back into her seat and pulling out her phone, wanting to distract herself with an offline game she downloaded earlier. She isn't the type to play mobile games but she figured she might be needing it.</p><p>It didn't really matter for Soojin if the flight isn't just gonna be her and Shuhua.</p><p>Out of the goodness of her girlfriend's heart, of course, Shuhua just had to ask all their friends to tag along with them—Debby being one of them and Debby being the only one who agreed as the rest had other plans for vacation.</p><p>And Debby had no idea it's just gonna be the three of them so when she was hoping to cancel out on Shuhua, the younger had managed to convince her that it would be the perfect opportunity to visit her family as well and being well aware about how Debby's been homesick recently, it was easy to make the girl give in.</p><p>So now, the three of them sat there with Shuhua in between, and no matter how much Soojin tells herself it's fine, maybe she can't help it sometimes.</p><p>Somehow, she wishes it could've just been her and Shuhua alone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[flashback to Seo's residence]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hearing no response from her parents, Soojin took it as a cue to leave, thinking it might've been the end of their discussion.</p><p>"Soojin-ah," Mrs. Seo calls out, making her daughter stop from going anywhere just as she stood up from her seat.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you really think we're that kind of parents?"</p><p>Soojin saw how Shuhua's expression morphed into surprise and she did too, biting her lip to contain the emotions that is changing within her as she continues to listen to what her parents had to say, gazing right back at them.</p><p>"We weren't saying anything about not accepting you nor your relationship with Shuhua," Mr. Seo spoke, his brows furrowed into worry, now that they realized that they made their daughter think they were opposed the idea. "In fact we should've expected for it to happen. After all, we saw how you two have become closer than the first time you met."</p><p>"I didn't mean to sound mean to you, Shuhua," Mrs. Seo suddenly reached for the Taiwanese's hand, grasping it on her own while looking at her eyes in ways that almost made Shuhua tear up from how warm and welcoming it was, just like the first time she's greeted by the older woman. "And I'm happy that you make my daughter happy that she had to admit it herself. Did you know Soojin's never opened up to us like that before?"</p><p>Soojin didn't need anymore time to ponder the words before she launched to hug her mother tightly, sobbing. "Thank you," she whispered, before moving to hug her father as well, who only returned it with a warm smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"But why did you have to act so cold earlier?" Soojin whined after pulling out of the hug, looking at her parents who starts to laugh.</p><p>"Maybe we just wanted to try playing the strict parents to their daughter's girlfriend here? I mean, did you see her face?" Mr. Seo decided to poke fun of the flustered Shuhua, who can't still seem to contain her smile 'til then, witnessing the heartfluttering moment in front of her. </p><p>"Uncle, please, I could've peed my pants out of nervousness!" Shuhua rides along, making a joke out of herself for her earlier behavior, now finding it funny and completely relaxed this time. She stood close to Soojin, beaming at the girl, before doing a 90 degrees bow to her parents which shocked everyone.</p><p>"Shuhua—"</p><p>"Thank you for accepting me as Soojin's girlfriend. I promise not to hurt her ever and will do my best to make her the happiest girl in the world."</p><p>"Now, Shu, don't make us emotional," Mrs. Seo stands up to straighten Shuhua's posture, enveloping her in a hug and patting her back repeatedly. "You've always been welcomed in this family. We're happy for you two!"</p><p>Mr. Seo stands up as well, deciding to join in the hug. "You don't have to be so polite anymore and just treat us as your second parents, like what we always tell you."</p><p>"Speaking about parents, have you told them already?" Mrs. Seo asks the both of them, excited. "Or do I have to break the news myself?"</p><p>"Ah, about that..." Shuhua scratched her head, worry once again evident on her face. "I wanted to tell them in person too so I want to ask you another thing."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Can I bring Soojin to Taiwan?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[end of flashback]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soojin smiles at the memory, finally clear of her doubts as she constantly glances to her girlfriend, seeing the same smile Shuhua has been wearing ever since they were accepted by their parents.</p><p>She hopes that when they break the news to her girlfriend's parents as well, Shuhua would stay shining brightly like the way she is now.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's over," Soojin assured her girlfriend just as she felt Shuhua's hand held hers tighter, fighting off the laughter as she sees how Shuhua looked like she had just eaten something very bad and had to have her release. </p><p>As the plane finally took off, the three of them are already situated on their seats and as soon as they did, Debby decided she would sleep throughout the 2-hour flight, leaving the other two wide awake as Soojin tries to comfort Shuhua who still gets terrified during takeoffs.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, I can distract myself with... these!" Shuhua tried to act cool, reaching for the magazines tucked in front of her seat in front, making Soojin smile at her attempt. "See, c-cool pictures!"</p><p>Soojin did remember how Shuhua told her that it's what she did during her flight to Korea—just reading the magazines and watching so she didn't wonder anymore how the girl was able to fly alone.</p><p>Just then, they heard that seatbelts are now safe to unbuckle so Soojin did it for Shuhua and her, hoping it could somehow help the younger girl to stop stressing as she saw how Shuhua has been holding her breath, as well as placing a peck on her cheek in the process, surprising the latter.</p><p>"Calm down, babe. Do you want me to help relieve some tension?"</p><p>Shuhua tilts her head in confusion, not having any idea how Soojin would do it as her girlfriend stares at her with a smile, rubbing her hand up and down Shuhua's arm.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Soojin suddenly stands up from her seat, walking to the aisle and then turning to look at Shuhua again to signal her to follow before going further, smiling at the flight attendant just as she proceeded to the lavatory, like what Shuhua assumed.</p><p>So Shuhua waited for a short moment, looking around and seeing as most passengers are taking naps like Debby and probably won't notice shit, she stood up as well and went to where her girlfriend would be.</p><p>"Soojin?"</p><p>Shuhua had only knocked 2 times at both cubicles before one of them opens, making her shriek as a hand grabbed her arm to pull her inside, locking the door again.</p><p>"W-What are we doing here?"</p><p>Soojin rolls her eyes at Shuhua's naiveness, cupping the younger girl's face and crashing both their lips together, pressing her body on Shuhua as she had pinned her on the wall.</p><p>"We'll be quiet," Soojin whispers between breaths, guiding her girlfriend's hands to her bottoms, smirking just as Shuhua responded by squeezing them and pulling her close. </p><p>Shuhua ran her hands all over the older girl's body, slowly forgetting where they were in as tongue continues to battle and Soojin lets out a soft moan in Shuhua's mouth, urging the younger girl to do more.</p><p>"You're so hot."</p><p>Shuhua grips onto the hem of Soojin's shirt, raising them above her chest to reveal the white-laced lingerie as she clicks her tongue at the sight, hooking a finger to the undergarment to pull it down and as soon as Shuhua sees one of the erected nipples, she leans down to swirl her tongue around Soojin's sensitive nub, letting her teeth graze as she sucks on it—only making the whimpering girl arch her body more for her.</p><p>"J-Just makeout—" Soojin tries to warn her but failing to do so when she felt Shuhua's hand trailing down her stomach, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding it inside her panties, doing slow strokes between her folds. "Fuck, Shu, don't—"</p><p>"You don't want this?" Shuhua went back to connect their lips, pulling back to watch Soojin's expression, getting turned on by the way the older girl tries hard not to moan as she continues to rub her sex. Soojin's mouth fell agape as her eyes rolled backwards from the pleasure, feeling her knees weaken so she grabbed onto Shuhua's shoulders, looking back at her girlfriend with very lustful eyes.</p><p>"Make sure you're gonna finish what you started," Soojin whispers harshly, wrapping her hands around Shuhua's neck and roughly pulling her in another kiss, using it to muffle her sounds as well.</p><p>Hearing that, Shuhua takes her hand out and instead, pulls the jeans off of Soojin's legs, helping her girlfriend step off of it before she carried and sat Soojin next to the sink, kissing each other hungrily while the older girl's hands found its way down to unbutton Shuhua's pants as well, freeing the throbbing member that sprung out to level with her wetness.</p><p>"You and your crazy ideas, babe," Shuhua pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily as Soojin starts to pump her and lets her girlfriend guide the tip of her cock to her entrance.</p><p>Shuhua thrusted inside slowly, letting Soojin envelope her whole and sighing over the feeling and never failing to be overwhelmed with how much Soojin could take her in, trying hard not to pound her girlfriend senseless right then and there.</p><p>"Oh my god," Soojin bites onto Shuhua's shoulder, shutting her eyes close as her hands gripped onto the sides of the shirt her girlfriend wore, the length starting to go in and out of her and hitting all the right spots. "Shuhua—"</p><p>Shuhua placed a hand over her mouth, looking at her girlfriend apologetically.</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby."</p><p>With that, Shuhua's hand held Soojin's waist to steady herself before she starts to pick up her pace, still having her other hand over Soojin's mouth to muffle the sounds coming from her as the older girl starts to have tears building at the corner of her eyes just as she's being fucked hard, legs trembling in action.</p><p>No matter how badly Shuhua had tried to muffle her sounds though, her girlfriend was a moaning mess. Anyone five feet away from the lavatory could probably tell what was up inside, but Shuhua couldn't care less, especially now that Soojin's walls are tightening around her and she, as well, is so close to her edge.</p><p>"S-Shit—"</p><p>Picturing how they are situated right now, it suddenly piqued Shuhua's orgasm and before she knew it, strings of fluid had already filled in Soojin and this has resulted to her girlfriend, reaching her orgasm as well and coating around her member.</p><p>Heavy breathing are the only ones heard now as Shuhua's head collapsed in between Soojin's neck, letting go of the older girl's mouth and wrapping her waist in a tight embrace, melting from that release.</p><p>"Jin..." she breaths out, placing a peck on her girlfriend's skin, and then backing away to look her in the eyes. "I-I didn't mean to—"</p><p>"Baby, it's fine," Soojin kisses her, shaking her head in assurance. "God, you don't know how much I loved that. I do."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"I really fucking do," Soojin bit her lip, looking down in between her legs and letting out a moan as she watched Shuhua pull out of her and feeling how dripping wet she had become. "But shit, we have to clean up."</p><p>"I got it."</p><p>Shuhua drops on her knees and pushes Soojin's leg apart, kissing on her inner thighs and then latching her mouth onto her girlfriend's womanhood, licking her clean and making the overly sensitive girl whimper once more as she starts to run her tongue around her clit, sucking on it constantly.</p><p>It didn't take long for Soojin to come again, pulling Shuhua's hair a little as she bit down on her other hand to not make a sound.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua sat back down on her seat with a satisfied grin, turning to Soojin who got back to her seat first, earning an eye roll from the older girl before Soojin couldn't help the grin on her face as well, pulling Shuhua's arm to hug it like she usually does when she's flustered and happy.</p><p>"Man, I love airplanes now," Shuhua declared, shaking her head after admitting.</p><p>"Stop being childish," Soojin tells her, giggling and then holding hands with Shuhua.</p><p>Debby stirs up from the sound of their voices, looking at the two in confusion as the both of them exude so much energy now, compared earlier.</p><p>"What's going on?" she asks them, a yawn escaping her lips as she did. "Why am I the only one sleepy?"</p><p>"Oh, it's probably because I got fuc—ah!" Shuhua almost woke up other passengers after she's been pinched on her side, then turning to Soojin with a pout as she sees the glare from her girlfriend. </p><p>"Shuhua and I got excited because the plane will be landing soon," Soojin replied instead, smiling at Debby, unaware of the fear she just instigated.</p><p>"What? We're landing already?!"</p><p>Shuhua starts to panic once again, realizing that they were indeed about to land to Taiwan soon and just as she hated takeoffs, of course, Shuhua hated landing as well.</p><p>And Soojin can only sigh, shaking her head.</p><p>Well, at least she did relieve some tension earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>